


Into Thy Enemies Heart

by Stoneburner



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: M/M, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 11:26:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 52,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15023561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stoneburner/pseuds/Stoneburner
Summary: Spike is given a job by the Slayer in exchange for being de-chipped. Unable to pass up the opportunity, Spike finds himself in close proximity with the slayer's donut boy and a bond is created.





	1. Chapter 1

This is all the whelps bloody fault! Spike thought.

  
The vampire growled under his breath.

  
Xander, who's neck was close to Spike's mouth, crinkled his neck to the side, tickled by the breath in his ear. As he shifted in the vampire's lap, he jabbed Spike in his kidney with his elbow.

 

Spike growled low in his throat again. "You're on thin ice as it is, move again and I'll hurt you." He whispered.

  
"As if you could," the brat whispered back.

 

Spike knew the brat wanted to say more but didn't. He didn't move again.

 

Spike tried to listen for movement in the hallway beyond the door. The two of them were stuck in a broom closet in the old abandoned high school.

  
He was pissed off because they'd been held up there so long. Spike figured he'd miss his poker game tonight. And, dammit, he had high stakes.

  
This was all the whelps bloody fault!

 

Spike kept his arm gripped around the human's waist and fumed.

 

It had been business as usual at the watchers' house earlier. Everyone was hot and tired and the girls were all excited about a new romantic comedy movie. Xander had proposed slayage. Buffy turned him down as she laid sprawled over the chair eating a Popsicle. She said she'd patrol later when it was cooler out.

  
Xander had turned to spike. "What about you, fangless, feel like killing something tonight?"

 

Spike had flashed his fangs at him. "You, Harris? Always."

 

And it was then that Spike had made the dumbest decision of his un-life. He'd accepted. Spike should have known better than to hang around with the slayer's demon magnet sidekick.

  
Bribed with a bit of violence, though, Spike felt like this could kinda help the whelp out.

 

He'd noticed that Xander was always underfoot lately. He and his demon girl had broken up. She hadn't been around in weeks and no one knew what had happened. And ever since, Xander had almost seemed afraid to be alone. Spike could tell the boy was hurting so he was trying to stay busy and keep himself distracted. All the while licking his wounds in silence. Spike could respect that.

  
Spike knows the boys all heart - that love is the only thing he's searching for. Xander doesn't care about his looks, vanity; or wealth. He wanted to love. He was a simple human.

 

There are bits of his past self he sees in the boy. Spike can recognize that. It's one of the things he misses the most. Love. Being loved by his Sire. Having a constant home that was always with him.

  
So, Spike thought, what the hell, let's humor the whelp. It'll keep him occupied and I'd get a nice spot of violence in before the poker game tonight.

  
Of course, things never go as planned.

 

They'd found a vampire, running into the burned-out ruin of a school.

 

Spike said, "Fuck it, let him go."

  
The human taunted, "It's just one vampire."

 

Spike nodded. "Fine, whelp, we dust this vamp and I'm on my way. Gotta game ta catch."

 

They followed the Vampire into the school. Spike tracking his scent, since they'd lost his trail. They end up near the old library. Spike figured they were almost upon the vampire and then he'd heard them.

  
A multitude of shuffling feet and no heartbeats. Spike estimated over a dozen vampires heading their way.

  
Unwilling to die for the human, Spike covered Xander's mouth with his hand. He dragged him into a nearby broom closet, before a dozen vamps, rounded the corner.

 

Xander, being the prat he was, bit Spikes hand while Spike pulled the door shut.

 

Spike backhanded Xander and fell back in agony. The behavior modification chip creating a lightning storm in his brain.

 

Xander turned and stepped forward in the dark, tripping on Spikes combat boot.

 

Spike reached out and grabbed the whelp, trying to soften the landing. Spike wanted to snark at the bumbling buffoon but the vampire gang was on the other side of the door.

 

The vampires were talking as they walked passed them, in the hallway.

 

Both Spike and Xander froze.

 

Xander sat on Spike's lap. Spike's one arm curled around the human's waist, the other, once again, over his mouth. Xander tried to hold his breath, as a voices spoke on the other side of the door.

  
"The new master better be here this time, not his lackeys."

 

"He'll come. If he want's the Torc of Worlds, he'll come."

 

Spike listened to the gang chit-chat as they moved down the hall and congregated in the old library. It seemed they were waiting for someone. The new master.

  
Spike shifted Xander's weight on his lap. He could hear the vampires bickering and infighting. Spike figured now was as good as any time to try to escape.

  
He snarled out a whisper and pushed Xander up, "Get up!"

 

Xander scrambled to standing and Spike got up and edged past him to crack the door open.

 

He scanned the hall and exited the closet.

  
Spike ushered the human in the opposite direction of the vampires and towards the Exit.

 

Illuminated by the moon outside of the burned out husk of a school, Spike smacked Xander up against the back of his head. They both cried out in pain. "Ah!"

  
"What the hell?" Xander said.

 

"You're an idiot."

 

"Why me?"

 

"'Ooh, let's follow that vamp into the Hellmouth, Spike', Ring any bells?"

  
"It was one vampire!"

 

"It was more than a dozen we ended up in! Remind me to never bring a demon magnet anywhere ever again!"

  
Xander fumed the whole walk back to the watchers, not speaking a word. Which suited Spike fine. It gave him time to smoke in blissful silence without that insufferable gob yapping at him.

 

  
Back at the watchers, movie over, and ice cream had, Buffy, Willow and Giles looked up from their tea party.

 

"Well, how was it?" Giles asked.

 

Spike noticed the group seemed a little shifty and he wondered what that was about but shrugged it off. It always comes to light.

 

"Stupid kid was looking for a fight," Spike said. "Well, he found one."

 

"Oh shut up."

  
Xander sulked as he made his way over to the girls to throw himself onto the couch between them.

 

Spike squinted as Xander snuggled his friends. The girls were wriggling away from him, complaining that he was a furnace. The slayer moped as she tried to flee her friend's hug,

"No. Too hot. Don't touch." She said.

 

Spike couldn't help but think that the whelp was needy. Xander had just spent half an hour in Spike's lap, and here he was groping for cuddles.

 

Spike turned to the watcher. "Torc of worlds mean anything to you?"

 

Giles tilted his head in thought. "No, but I'll begin researching it, why do you ask?"

 

"There were about a dozen vamps in the old high school doing a deal. Said they were waiting for a new master to make the trade."

 

"The new master?" Buffy said, sitting up, not so sluggish.

 

"Yeah, well, we didn't stick around to meet him," Spike said.

  
"Why not?" She asked.

 

Xander was stirring a heap of sugar into his tiny cup of tea.

  
"We were outnumbered." The boy said.

 

"And I wasn't gonna die for your bloody cause! Look, I don't need this. I got a poker game to catch."

  
Spike then spun on his heel and stalked out of the watcher's house with a swirl of leather.

  
The last thing he heard, with his vampire sensitive hearing, was, "Who pissed in his cheerios?" from the slayer and "Me" uttered by the donut boy.

  
"Bloody right!" Spike thought.

 

  
Spike left the slayer and her friends and went to play poker. He'd been hoping to get his chip out, he played against an old initiative doctor, but he lost. Lost his chance, and five grand.

 

Spike drank himself into a stupor and passed out in his crypt.

  
He sat up with a gasp as he woke. He looked around.

 

Falling back, he sighed. He felt like Drusilla had been there while he slept. His whole crypt smelt of jasmine. And Jasmine always reminded Spike of Dru.

  
He tried to recall his dream and could only think it nonsense.

In the dream, Spike was human. He'd walked up to a dresser and opened three separate drawers, pulling a glowing green rock from each. He'd then taken the stones, walked past a mirror, seen his reflection being that of Xander Harris before he walked up to Dru. Drusilla sat on a dais. Spike had offered Dru the glowing stones. They looked at each other. She then lashed out, throwing the stones out of his hands. Spike himself had dropped to the ground, through the ground. And then he'd woken up.

  
If Spike didn't know better, he'd have thought Dru had visited him last night and somehow leaked that into his dream. She had played with his dreams before, while he slept. She had some weird powers.

 

Spike smiled as he thought of Dru. Tossing off to memories.

 

He then got up watched the TV and wondered what he was gonna do next to get the bloody chip out of his head.

 

  
Later that night, the slayer stopped by. She barged in like she owned the place.

 

"Well, hello to you too." Spike drawled from his sprawl in his chair. He sipped from a beer bottle.

 

"So, I talked to Angel last night."

 

"Oh, did you? How is Peaches?"

  
Spike smirked into his beer as Buffy scowled.

 

"Look, shut up for a minute. I need to ask you a favor. I talked to Angel about how these vampire covens operate and he thinks that you'd be able to infiltrate the coven of this new master to find out who it is."

 

"And why the hell would I do that?" Spike said

 

"Well, you're part of the team now, kinda." She said.

 

Spike laughed. It was a loud jarring laugh and Buffy stepped back from it before trying again.

 

"Look, I figured that wouldn't work. We've talked about it, and we've decided that this mission is worth us taking your chip out if you help us."

 

"When?" He said.

  
"Tonight."

 

Spike was dumbstruck. He was gonna get his chip out, and by the slayers hand no less.

 

"Alright, yeah. I'll play the big bad. Take my chip out."

 

Buffy pursed her lips.

 

"It's not like that. You're not gonna go around killing and being your old self. Not yet, at any rate. I need eyes inside. I need you to be on our team. We need you to find out who this master is because he's amassing an army, and as far as we know right now he has the Torc of Worlds."

  
Spike looked at her contemplating.

 

"Also," She said, "We kinda need you to steal that, or else it'll be the end of the world if you don't."

 

"Say again, Slayer? The fate of the world rests on your shoulders, not mine."

 

Buffy huffed.

 

"Look, I'll tell you what," She said, "This is the last job, Spike. The last time I'll ever ask anything of you. A trade: this job for your chip out. You help me find and kill the new master. Then you get gone. Back to your old self. I won't search for you, but if you come back here it'll be back to enemies. Comprende?"

 

Spike swallowed. He couldn't pass this up.

 

"Clear as ice, Slayer. Now cut my chip out."

 

Buffy turned on her heel.

 

"Tonight. Giles' condo. Don't be late."

 

Then she was gone. Spike couldn't believe his luck.

 

 

  
"You sure this is a good idea, Buff?" Xander asked.

 

"It'll be ok... I hope."

 

Nobody called the slayer on her uncertainty.

 

"Let's get on with it," Spike said.

 

"First let's go over the plan. I want to be crystal clear about whats going to happen here, Spike."

  
"It'll be a bit of improvising, Slayer. Dealing with evil an all." He said.

 

"No, I mean, I'm sending Xander in with you."

  
"Wot!?" Spike stood up. "I'm not having that pissant nattering at my bloody heels!"

  
Xander grit his teeth but didn't speak up. Spike found that odd.

  
Buffy continued.

 

"He'll be your pet. Angel told me that this needs to happen Spike. He said you'd know why - something about vampire culture."

  
Spike growled. This deal was getting shadier and shadier.

  
"Go on, then, tell me all the dirty details so I can tell you no."

 

Spike glared at the blond bane of his existence.

 

Buffy sighed, sweeping hair from her face.

 

"Look, you're going undercover with the enemy for who knows how long. It'll be good for you to have a reminder of which side of the war you're on."

 

Spike shook his head, "I can hear Angel's voice coming right through you slayer, what else did he have in mind?"

 

She shrugged.

 

"That's it. You and Xander go undercover and find out as much intel as possible. We need to know who the new master is, where he's held up, and if at all possible we need to get that artifact, the, um, torok of worlds out of enemy hands."

 

"Torc." Spike corrected, "Fine. Deal. Take my chip out."

 

 

 

When Spike woke up he felt the incision in his head. He felt dopey and looked at the foot of the table.

 

Spike saw the slayer's donut boy and felt like there was no time like the present to test out his fangs. He lunged at Xander with a roar.

 

The boy scuttled back frightened.

 

Spike's about to bite into Xander's carotid artery when he's thrown across the room.

  
Spike crashed into the wall and fell into a heap on the floor.

 

"I know you childe."

 

Spike didn't need to look up to know Angel, the broody great avenger, was looming over him.

 

Spike sat up and looked at him.

 

"You know nothing." He spat.

 

Angel pulled Spike up by his throat and held him against the wall.

 

Spike struggled, clawing at Angel's grip.

 

"I know you're hurting, William. It's Dru's birthday coming up."

 

Spike stilled. He glared as he fumed.

 

"I also know that you've got a chance here, and you're going to throw it away by doing something stupid."

 

Angel squeezed Spikes throat before shoving himself away. Though, he still kept his large frame between Spike and the human.

 

Spike found himself overexerted and slid down the wall to sit on his ass.

  
"Look. I'm evil. I don't care about these bloody wankers!' He said.

  
"You don't need to care for them spike. You need to save them. Once. Take care of a couple humans now and you're free to go roam the world once again with all your faculties."

 

Spike rolled his head to the side and looked up.

  
"Why am I so weak?"

 

Angel pulled up his shirt sleeve.

 

"I drained you of pigs blood."

 

Spike's growl reverberated around the room. He knew what Angel was doing. He was going to use his Sire tricks and make this into a demand. Spike would be obligated.

 

"If you agree to go undercover, for however long this takes, I'll feed you my blood right now followed by several bags of human."

 

"And if I won't do it?" He asked.

  
Spike stared at Angel to see if he would truly mean what he knew was coming next.

 

"Then I kill you now."

  
Spike let himself fall back to the floor as he laughed.

 

"You know, Angel, the more things change the more they stay the same. Not much of a choice, mate."

 

"You'd do well to remember, William, that I have given you a choice."

 

Spike swallowed and his eyes flickered to the whelp standing across the room.

 

"Why him?"

 

"You know why," Angel said. "I gave him to you 2 years ago, by law you're required to take him. Other vampires saw that happen that night, you can't be compromised before you start the mission."

  
Spike stared at the ceiling. He didn't have a choice here. Fuck Angel!

 

"Fine."

 

Angel stayed silent.

 

Spike closed his eyes and sighed before admitting defeat.

 

"Yes, Sire. I'll do as you ask." He said.

 

"Good," Angel said.

  
Angel hunched over Spike and fed him blood from his wrist and held eye contact with him the entire time.

 

Spike couldn't lie to himself about how intimate it was, how it always was. Spike can't even remember the last person he shared blood with. He'd taken it all for granted before being chipped by the initiative. Spike wondered if he had even tasted his last supper. Unbeknownst to him then, he'd be starving for over a year.

Once Angel noticed Spike was feeling a bit better, he pulled back his wrist and pulled down his sleeve. He stared at Spike.

 

"What?" Spike asked.

 

"You need to mark Xander. And tell him how to act."

 

Spike looked at Xander across the room and Spike's mouth filled with saliva. He was hungry. Starved. He needed blood. 

 

Licking his lips, Spike looked down. "I- I can't right now."

 

Angel nodded and stood. He grabbed a blood bag and tossed it to Spike who drained it and caught the next one that Angel tossed.

  
Angel contemplated Spike and then dismissed him.

 

"There's three more on the table for you. I'm gonna leave you two to work it out."

 

 

Angel exited Giles den and met Buffy in the hallway.

 

"I don't like this." She said.

 

"I know. But it's our best plan right now."

 

Angel leaned against the wall next to Buffy.

 

"I still don't understand. Why does Xander have to pretend to be Spikes pet?"

 

Angel looked down at the girl.

 

  
"For vampire culture, it'll be expected. But also because you essentially took the collar off of a recovering addict and I figured Xander would be a good distraction."

 

"What do you mean?" She said.

 

"Well, I'm assuming Xander will be a handful to keep in line, to keep quiet even. And if that takes up Spike's time rather then fraternizing with the enemy, then all the better."

 

Buffy nodded.

 

"I just don't want Xander hurt." She said.

 

"Neither do I, Buffy. Neither do I."

 

 

  
Spike sat drinking the rest of the blood bags while listening to the conversation in the hall. Spike knew Angel didn't care if he heard it. Spike didn't care. He'd just do his bit and get out. He just had to play act like he had a pet for like, what a week? Nothing for it.

  
Spike blinked and licked his lips, finally focusing on Xander.

 

"Whoa, that was creepy," Xander said.

 

"What?" Spike asked as he wiped his face.

 

"Um, you just sucking back 3 bags of blood while staring very steadily at me?"

 

Spike snorted. "I was eavesdropping on the slayer and Angel."

 

"oh."

 

Xander looked nervous.

 

"You have no idea what's expected of you, do you?" Spike asked.

 

Xander pulled his mouth to the side in thought.

 

"Um, I know I have to pretend to be your pet. Do I have to wear a collar and leash?"

 

Spike stared at the human and then went and sat down next to him. Spike could see the boy tense. Xander leaked fearful pheromones and it made Spike feel powerful again. He couldn't help but smile evilly. Which Xander noticed and looked away from.

 

Spike grabbed Xander's hand. Xander froze.

 

"Look," Spike said as he started massaging Xander's hand, "the role of the pet is a servant. And you serve only me. You're my property. To do what I want with. To touch, to punish, to reward. You need to portray that you're my pet. Which means kneeling next to me, keeping your head bowed and your neck and dick always available. Understand? Pets are primarily a sexual device, secondarily a feedbag."

 

'You make it sound really attractive." Xander joked as he turned to look at the vampire.

 

Spike could hear the fear underlying his voice.

 

"And backtalk and sarcasm won't be tolerated, Pet. " Spike said.

 

"Right. Um, do I have to call you master?"

 

Xander winced as he asked this and Spike chuckled.

 

"No. You can call me Spike."

 

"Good. Okay. What else?"

 

"The vampire lair we're going to enter is going to be filled with vamps that assume I'm fucking you, Pet. So, you're going to need it to look believable."

 

Xander listened, swallowed, and nodded.

 

Spike could see how wide Xander's brown eyes were and he knew in his heart the mission was doomed. This wasn't going to work. The Whelp was going to get them both killed.

 

"Do you-"

 

Spike needed a smoke.

 

"Do I what?" He prodded.

 

Spike let his new pet go and he riffled thru his pockets to find a crumpled up empty cigarette pack. 

 

"Have a lot of gay sex?" Xander said.

 

Spike chuckled as he stood. 

  
  
"If I want, yeah. What of it?" Spike said.

 

Xander gulped.

 

"We're not- going to have to, are we?"

 

"No, Pet. Your virtue is safe with me. Look, I'm outta smokes. Why don't you do a little research with your pals while I run to the store? I'll be back."

 

Xander nodded, glad to be free of the room, he stood. He seemed to realize how close he was to spike and went to take a step back. Spike grabbed him by his shirt and tsked.

 

"You're supposed to be close to me. Always. To keep you safe. Remember that."

 

Xander nodded.

 

"Should I- stay? or go? Um..."

 

"Stay a sec," Spike said.

  
He pulled Xander in for a kiss. Xander resisted, pulling away in disgust. Without the chip, Spike could force the boy to do what he wanted, though. Spike held Xander still, arms pinned to his side and kissed him. Pressed his lips to Xander's until he felt the boy relax.

 

Once he stopped trying to escape Spike pulled away with an eyebrow raised.

 

"That will not fly in a house filled with hungry Vampires, Pet."

 

Xander gulped and nodded, closing his eyes as if in pain.

 

"It was... unexpected," Xander said.

 

Spike stared down into Xander's eyes, trying to impress this upon the human how important this was.

 

"Once we enter the vampire coven I'll be able to do anything to you, Xander. I'll be touching and manhandling you until the mission is over, and you have to get used to it. Quickly. Otherwise, we both die."

 

Xander's nods. Spike continues.

 

"While we're there, I'll tell you exactly what you need to do to stay alive. It'll be like a long ass game of Simon says. You play along when I tell you to kneel or limit eye contact, you do so without question. It's not your place to question your master."

 

Xander gulped. The boy was sweating and pouring off waves of misery.

 

Spike knew the feeling. Xander was going to get them both killed. What had he done to deserve this?

 

Spike stepped away from Xander. "I'll be back." He said.

 

Spike left the room and headed towards the front door.

  
  
Angel fell into step with him and Spike led the way to the convenience store.

 

Spike sneered. Of course, they won't let him out of their sight, until they get their bloody artifact.

 

  
It occurs to him, upon seeing some S & M magazines that maybe that would be the best way to get Xander to learn submission - to watch porn as research. He told Angel this. Angel smirked.

 

"Pretty sure Xander's seen enough porn to know what you're talking about."

 

"Here's hoping." Spike mused as they walked back.

 

 

In the Watchers courtyard, Spike stopped Angel with a hand on his arm.

 

"Look, if things get hairy and I need help I need to count on you, Angel. Especially for the whelp."

 

Angel nodded.

 

"I'll be there if you need it... Though Buffy will be closer, I'm heading back tonight."

 

"Oh. You're not staying around to make sure I follow thru?"

 

"I know you will," Angel said.

 

Spike nodded. "Right. " 

 

Because you extorted me, he thinks.

 

"Free pass outta here. It's a good ticket." Spike says instead.

 

Angel smiled and patted Spikes shoulder before heading inside.

 

 

Spike looked down for a moment. He had no idea where he wanted to go after the mission. For over two hundred years his home was wherever Drusilla was. Now Spike had no idea where to go if no longer trapped in SunnyHell by the chip. He resolved to worry about that once this job was over.

  
Then I'm home free. He thought.

 

 

Spike stayed outside to have a smoke. He could see the Watcher and the children all reading out of heavy tomes. Spike locked eyes with Xander thru the window pane. Xander sat up straighter, bit his lip and looked back down at his book.

 

Spike leaned against the fountain and watched his smoke curl up into the inky black night. He let himself take a moment to relish in the fact that he's back. The big bad's back baby!

  
  
He didn't have a stupid chip starving him anymore. Spike felt euphoric, he wanted to go kill someone. He growled as he realized he was caught in a catch 22. He was free from his cage, but he still couldn't eat.

 

Spike flicked his butt into the fountain and walked into the Watchers condo.

 

Xander looked up, watching Spike enter.

 

Spike walked over to him, held out his hand and beckoned, "Come, Pet."

 

Xander blushed bright red and looked around.

 

Spike was glaring when he looked back and Xander took his hand and let himself be lead into the den. Spike closed the door behind them.

 

"You need to do what I tell you when I tell you," Spike said turning to Xander.

 

"I will. We're not there yet, give me a break."

 

"Best to practice now, lest you screw up and get us killed," Spike warned.

 

Xander sighed a big put-upon sigh and shrugged and sat on the couch.

 

"Fine, tell me what I have to do. Do I have to wear a collar and leash? You never answered me before."

 

"I don't have to answer you at all," Spike said "Your status in a vampire coven is little more than that of a house cat. You have no right over me whatsoever. I owe you nothing. You're mine."

 

Spike moved to sit on the couch beside Xander.

 

"In their eyes, Pet, I keep you alive and by my side because I want to. I can discard you or kill you whenever you fail to please me."

  
"Okay," Xander said, "what else?"

 

"You need to act doting, Xander. Either you want to be my pet or I'm forcing you to be. There are no marks on you, to prove I'm using force. So you should appear to want to be there with me. You should want to be anywhere I am. You live to serve me."

 

Xander blinked and shook his head.

 

"This is so nuts," he said.

 

Spike shrugged, "It's only for a week or so. It'll be over before you know it."

 

"It will be kinda cool to be top secret operatives, like James Bond," Xander said.

 

Spike laughed.

 

"Can we have code words?" Xander asked.

 

Spike thought it was a good idea, "Actually yeah. Since you're such a blabbermouth, I'll need something to tell you that you're acting out of character."

 

'Hey Pal, you think in the next week or so you won't be acting out of character?"

 

Spike chuckled, "Ok, fine, pick something then. For both of us."

 

Xander thought for a second, "How about something like, "You'd look really good with pink hair."

 

Spike looked at Xander and shook his head. "Sure, whatever. That works."

 

 

  
Angel left town that night, having found the location of the vampire compound for Buffy. Now all Spike had to do was walk in and clan up.

  
Easier said than done.

  
Spike was nervous. He wouldn't tell anyone, but he hadn't been around other vampires in a while. Here he was, his first foray back into vampdom and he had a human tagalong that he had to protect. He was skeptical of this whole plan blowing up in his face. Spike tried to reassure himself that Angel would have killed him anyway.

 

Willow pulled Xander aside at one point. Spike didn't know what they talked about but Xander acted differently when he returned. He was submissive. Xander walked straight to Spike, eyes averted to the floor, and he knelt next to him. Acting like an obedient little slave.

 

It amused Spike.

 

After an hour of having the human lean against him, his leg felt like it was on fire it was so warm.

 

Willow asked Xander a question and Xander turned to Spike, waiting.

 

Spike swallowed.

 

"Speak pet."

 

Xander answered Willow, and once they finished their micro conversation, Xander went back to being the mute slave.

 

Spike began to have a faint hope in his heart he might survive this.

  
Later, before heading out, Spike caught Willow alone for a second and asked her what she'd said to the whelp.

 

The redhead had a cute little smile on her face, filled with self-satisfaction.

  
"He was always really good at Drama in High School. I just encouraged him to tap into that. To act for his life."

 

"Huh. Thanks" Spike said.

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

The gates to the compound were open. There were two humanoid demons standing guard. Neither moved as Spike and Xander entered the vampire estate. Random vampire sentries roamed throughout the lawn and grounds. With so many bloodthirsty beasts inside, it was more of a problem to exit the compound rather than enter it.

Spike and Xander both gaped as the large structure appeared before them. The compound was a castle. Overgrown with ivy, the castle was embellished with stone features and Gothic imagery.

Xander gulped as he took in the vast property swarming with vampires.

Spike smirked and led the human up to the closest vampire guard.

"I'm here to talk to the master," Spike said.

"No one talks to the Master, he's very busy." The vampire replied, "What are you here for?"

Spike tilted his head. "I wanna clan up."

The vampire looked behind Spike, "And you've brought food," he said smirking.

Spike growled low in his throat. "No, I brought my pet. Hands off. Show me to whoever's highest up. We need to have a chin wag."

The guard's eyes narrowed but he nodded. He extended an invitation with his body. "Of course. Follow me."

Spike followed the vampire across the threshold. He reached back and grabbed his pet's wrist. It wouldn't do to lose him right out of the gate.

 

They entered the front doors and into a massive foyer. The atmosphere was dark. The marble floors were white, but the furniture was all old, dark and stained. There were candles and lights on, yet it was dim. A few vampires milled about here an there. A small dark vampire, clad in black, leaned against a wall and turned to stare at the interlopers. Spike held his eyes as he passed.

The vampire guard led Spike and Xander and into a mid-sized room furnished with a queen-sized bed, two armchairs and a table.

"If you'll wait here." the guard said.

"Ta, mate," Spike said.

He let go of his pet as he entered the room and sat down in one of the chairs. Xander followed behind him and settled himself on his knees beside Spike. The Vampire guard exited the room and close the door. Spike looked around the room as they waited.

After a few silent minutes, Xander's heartbeat started to increase, revealing his fear.

Spike sighed and reached out his hand to card his fingers through the human's hair. Xander stilled, calming slightly. Spike pushed Xander's head against his thigh and continued to pet his human as they waited.

A few minutes later, there was a rap at the door, and a blonde woman entered. She had a voluptuous chest, and was wearing a tight black catsuit.

"William the Bloody, how nice to meet your acquaintance." The woman said as she strode into the room.

She took Spikes hand and sat across from him. She never once glanced at Xander. Both Spike and Xander were grateful for it.

Spike kept one hand in Xander's hair and shook the lady's hand with his other, "I didn't catch your name, luv."

She smiled. "You can call me Goldie."

Spike tipped his head. "Pleasure."

The woman winked and sat back and crossed one long leg over the other. She snapped her fingers and a minion vampire rushed into the room with a tray holding tumblers of amber liquid. Goldie accepted her drink and tipped it to Spike. The minion turned and offered the other drink to Spike. Xander watched, from under hooded eyes.

Spike kept his eyes on Goldie as he sipped his drink.

"So, I'm looking to get back into the fold, Goldie. I'm sure you know my story." Spike said.

Waving the vampire servant to away, Goldie nodded and took a sip.

"I do, yes. You've got quite the reputation... Up until last year, that is, when we heard some rather interesting reports."

Spike clenched his teeth. His jaw clicked.

"Yeah, well, bloody humans mucking with things they have no right to," he said.

Goldie hummed to herself. Her eyes looking Spike over. She scanned his face, down his body, down his arm, landing with her gaze zeroing in on Xander.

"Your pet..." She said.

Spike finished his drink in two swallows. "The slayer's lapdog, yeah."

"Are you sure that's wise?" Goldie asked, smirking.

She took another drink as her eyes twinkled.

"What?" Spike said. "He wants to be with me. My Xanpet wants to be mine."

Spike grinned and pulled on Xander's hair, forcing his pet to turn and look up at him.

"Don't you?" Spike asked.

Xander looked up at Spike with such adoration and devotion in his gaze that Spike nearly believed it was real himself.

"I belong to you," Xander said nodding.

Spike smiled down at Xander. He set down his empty glass on the table and turned to Goldie.

"So, you got room for two more in this big old house?"

Goldie finished her own drink.

"I'm sure we can accommodate you," she said, "As long as you do a few jobs to build some loyalty."

Spike smirked. "Deal."

Goldie stood, setting her glass on the table.

"You can stay in this room. I'll inform the master of your arrival as soon as I'm able."

She then curtsied a light bow at Spike and left the room closing the door behind her.

Spike let out a breath he didn't know he was holding, and let his head fall back against the headrest.

"Good pet, you're free to walk around the room, if you'd like," Spike told Xander as the vampire sat in thought.

 

Spike left Xander to wait in the room while the vampire went to look around. He chatted with a few vamps and took in the lay of the land. When Spike came back to the room he offered Xander his hand and took him for a tour. Spike couldn't keep the slight smirk off his lips as the whelp's heartbeat sped up every time they passed a vampire in the hallway.

Spike led Xander to a recreation room specifically for pets. "The rec room and the kitchens are the only places you're allowed to go unsupervised, pet."

Xander nodded.

He looked around the large rec room and saw two couches, a couple chairs, and table up against the wall that had a half-finished puzzle spread over it. Xander took in the TV and video game systems. The bookshelves lined with books and board games.  
There was a girl in the room. A tiny mousy girl sitting scrunched up in an overstuffed chair. She had glasses and long brown hair and she was reading a large blue book. When she noticed Xander and Spike in the doorway she peaked fearful eyes over the top of it.

Spike squeezed Xander's hand and dragged him away.

"She was human?" Xander whispered to Spike.

Spike nodded. "There are about eight other humans here, Pet."

Xander relaxed. Other humans living in the castle made him feel a little safer.

Spike showed Xander the kitchen. There was a human male sitting at the table eating a sandwich. Xander and the boy lock eyes.

"Johnathan?" Xander asked.

Johnathan's eyes showed recognition. "Hey-Hi, Xander." He said.

Xander looked at his old high school acquaintance. He nearly didn't recognize him. He was thinner, he looked anorexic and he was covered in bite marks. Xander could see fresh puncture wounds over old marks on Johnathan's throat. Not limited to his neck either, the scars ran over his wrists and down his arms. Xander assumed Jonathan had bite marks everywhere there happened to be an artery.

Xander swallowed the lump in his throat as he took in the sight of Johnathan's neck. A thick bumpy choker necklace of scar tissue. Xander felt his stomach drop in revulsion. His momentary safe feeling fled him.

A short, dark-haired vampire strut into the kitchen.

Spike tugged on Xander, not caring for the predatory gaze that the new vampire raked over Xander, "Come on, Pet." Spike said, leading his human away.

  
  
Xander stayed quiet and contemplative during the tour. Spike showed the human the theater room, the gardens, and the swimming pool. The grounds were beautiful if not decrepit. Since no one was tending them, they'd fallen into disrepair. Spike figured at one point these grounds had to have been one of the nicest lawns in show. In the abandoned fruit orchard behind the castle, Spike couldn't sense anyone in the vicinity. He pulled Xander close, hugged him and whispered into his ear.

"You're doing great, Xander. Keep it up. I'm loving the looks of adoration."

Xander pulled back and looked up to see Spike smiling. Xander let a slight smile tug at his lips. "How's everything going for you?" He asked.

Spike gazed down into the human's countenance. A small smile tugged at the boy's lips and Spike decided he liked it. Xander was quite pretty, in his own way. Spike marveled at the depth of emotion conveyed by the boy's big puppy dog eyes. Spike flickered his eyes across Xander's face.

"Everything's fine, pet." He said.

Xander licked his lips and Spike could hear the boy's wheels turning. Spike pulled Xander closer, nuzzling his face into the human's neck, and breathed in his scent. The human shivered in his arms and Spike smirked into the boy's throat.

"What are you thinking?" Spike whispered against Xander's pulse point.

The human closed his eyes and leaned against Spike's shoulder.

"I just -" He took a deep breath, "Johnathan was really ripped up," Xander said.

Spike pulled back and eyed Xander, "Remember what I told you?"

Xander nodded. "Yeah. I either want this, or you force me."

"And?" Spike prompted.

Xander bit his lip and steeled himself. Blinking away the visions of Johnathan.

"I want this." He said.

Spike smiled.

"Good. Now lets head inside. I'm gonna leave you in the rec room while I go see what's shaking with the masses."

Xander nodded and accepted Spike's hand. Spike led the way.

 

Xander sat in the rec room for two hours. He sat in front of a puzzle that was on a table on the side of the room. Xander felt he'd be too distracted if he played video games. There was one other human in the room when Spike left Xander there. A middle-aged male. The human simply read. Never looked up at either Spike or Xander. Never spoke, nor acknowledged them.

Xander sat down on the chair next to the puzzle and looked around, observing the other human, trying to see if he was all ripped up.

The human was thin and lanky and he had pale white skin. Dressed in white cotton linens, his feet were bare. Xander figured he looked a bit like Spike, though they had different facial bone structure. The blond didn't have vampire bite marks all over his body like Johnathan. Instead, this man had one small bite scar on his neck and it glistened silver under the overhead lighting.

"Do you mind?"

Xander jumped at the snotty tone, "Excuse me?" he said.

"Excuse you is right. Didn't your parents teach you it's impolite to stare?" The blond said.

The blond never looked away from his book. Never looked at Xander at all.

Xander swallowed and tried to think of a reply, but then a shadow loomed over the door. Xander watched as the blond's blue eyes flashed to the door. Immediately he stood up, discarded his book and slid to the floor in submission.

Xander sat shock still, eyes wide, as he watched the scene play out.

The blond was on his knees, forehead touching the floor, arms reaching forwards in full prostration. Xander couldn't help himself from casting his eyes at the vampire in the doorway. He was large. He had a big frame but he wasn't fat. He wore all black and only had coal black eyes for his pet. "Come, Bren." He'd said with an accent Xander couldn't place.

The blond rolled up onto his feet gracefully, "Yes, Master."

The blond followed the Vampire out of the room.

Xander sat there running the scene thru his head again and again. That blond, Bren... He wanted to be there. Xander didn't think he could understand someone wanting to be a vampires sex toy-slash-happy meal, but he'd seen it with his own two eyes. Bren adored that Vampire. Bren chose to be a pet- to be here, surrounded by Demons. Willingly trapped in a cage with panthers.

And if Xander was reading the situation right, that vampire adored his human. Bren looked well taken care of. He was beautiful, actually. Where bite marks littered Johnathan and dark circles ringed his eyes, Bren was the polar opposite.  
Xander spaced out in his thoughts, as he fiddled with the puzzle pieces before him. He got a few connections, both with the puzzle and with his thoughts, before Spike showed up to take him back to their room.

When they returned to the room Xander yawned and Spike pointed at the bed, "Lay down, Pet. Go to sleep."

Xander bit the side of his lip as he crossed the room to the lone queen bed. He set down the books he'd brought from the rec room and sat down on the side of the mattress to take off his shoes. He then pulled the covers up and slipped underneath them.  
Xander felt the bed dip beside him and then nothing. It took a while but eventually, Xander slipped off to sleep thinking about Bren and his master.

Spike stayed up watching Xander until dawn. He was sitting up against the headboard, contemplating the next night. Goldie caught up with Spike earlier. He'd taken two steps into the Parlor and she'd zeroed in on him to tell him about tomorrows mission,

"Most of the Coven is going to a fight. You and your pet are to tag along."

Spike agreed and Goldie elaborated, "There's a rival coven in town, about thirty Vampires."

Spike concluded that there were about fifty Vampires in the coven he and the whelp were infiltrating.

"The difference between our coven and the Taurus Mob is they're under the umbrella of Nagamor Demons... We hire demons, we don't work for them."

Goldie sneered as she said this and Spike couldn't help but agree. It was debasing to see vampires clan up under an alien species. Spike looked forward to the fight.

 

Laying in bed next to his sleeping human, Spike thought his way through the vampires he'd talked with earlier that night. Most seemed distrustful, but Spike still figured that the Slayer's plan was going well. Everyone in the castle seemed fine, if a little leery, with Spike being there. Everyone was acting normal enough, Spike figured, except for that dark short vampire.

Spike had seen him eyeing Xander in the kitchen earlier. When the dark vampire walked into the parlor and saw Spike speaking to Goldie, without Xander, he'd walked back out again. Spike had the presence of mind to go snag his pet from the rec room before he lost him.

Spike knew why the other vampire wanted Xander. The vamp was obviously the owner of the ripped up boy in the kitchen. Spike knew this kind of vampire, he'd met a hundred of them before. A dominant control freak that liked meek prey. Spike wasn't going to let him get his hands on Xander.

Spike scanned Xander's soft unmarked throat. He slid down the headboard and curled himself around his pillow. He dozed, staring at the pulse point bumping in Xander's neck.

Spike remembered he needed to mark the boy. He'd do it first thing tomorrow, he thought, as sleep took him

 

When Spike woke, he felt Xander staring at him. Spike played dead for a few moments and then blinked his eyes open to see Xander sitting in the chair across the room staring at him.

Spike sat up. "Morning, Pet."

Xander, knees pulled up in the chair under him, looked down at the pad of paper on his lap before looking up at Spike.

"Morning," he said.

Spike yawned and laid back down. He had to do this. He had to mark Xander before he took his eyes off of him in a room with 50 other vampires.

"Xan, Pet, come here. Bring that."

Xander crossed the room and sat down on the bed next to Spike. He held the pencil and paper out.

Spike sat up and took the book from Xander. He ripped out a page, took the pencil from the boy's hand and wrote a few words, using his jean-clad leg as a desk.

Spike passed the note to Xander.

It said, "I need to bite you. To mark you. Don't freak out."

Xander read it and bit his lip but he nodded his agreement.

Spike got up, lit the note on fire with his lighter and put it in the defunct fireplace. Once the evidence was gone, he sat next to Xander on the bed. He didn't say anything as he shifted behind the human and moved Xander around like a weightless marionette.

Xander tried to keep still, but he was apprehensive. As much as he hoped that Spike had his back in this new vampire world... here he was getting bitten. The blood drained out of his face and his heart started to race.

Spike chuckled into Xander's throat, overwhelmed by Xander's pheromones of fear. Spike pressed himself close to Xander and tilted the boy's neck. He drew in a deep breath and tried to remind himself to savor this. Then he bit into Xander's tender flesh.

Fangs broke into the artery and Xander flinched back into Spike from the pain. Spike curled his arms around the boy and dragged him closer, drawing more and more of his hot, liquid gold down his throat.

Spike knew he was taking too much. He'd just needed to break the skin, but Xander tasted so good. The human whimpered and Spike groaned as he drank deeply.

Spike remembered to push Xander away and he pulled back and licked his lips, aroused.

Xander fell forwards, leaning on his hands, weak from blood loss.

Spike manhandled the human onto his back and Xander didn't resist as he closed his eyes. Spike couldn't help himself, he curled around his human pet and suckled on the seeping wound as Xander passed out.

 

"Alright, everyone! Listen up!" Goldie waited as the congression of 50 vampires quieted down. "We're storming the Taurus Mob tonight. We want max carnage. Don't let anyone out alive!"

The room filled with a rumbling roar as all the vampires made for the exits with a unified battle cry. Xander looked up at Spike who smiled down at him, gleeful.

"This'll be fun, pet." The vampire said with a grin.

Xander reached up to itch at his neck.

Spike bat his hand away, "Leave it. Come on."

 

Spike and Xander arrive with a group of vampires on a piece of property by the docks. Spike ordered Xander to stick close to him. They all surround a dilapidated warehouse and on Goldie's signal, they rush the place.

The meeting was a bloodbath. What happened seemed to be a continuous assault from the other group.

Xander didn't help so much as slip around on all the blood. He was having a hell of a time trying to keep upright. He grabbed a wall to rest for a second. He could pick out Spike in the crowd, not very far off. Spike was fighting like a banshee and had a big grin on his face. Xander could tell he was enjoying the brawl.

Not keeping vigilant, Xander didn't see the vampire lunge for him off the balcony above. Xander landed on the ground, hitting his head on the cement on impact. He laid there, bell rung, as Spike killed the Vampire that fell his pet.

"You alright?" Spike asked as he pulled Xander to his feet.

"Yeah, go kill," Xander said holding his head.

Xander winced as he touched a rapidly filling goose egg. He squinted as he looked around and there were only a few vampires still fighting.

After an intense search for the demon boss leader of the Taurus Mob, they found nothing. Goldie called out to everyone that the battle was over and to meet back up at the compound before daybreak.

Spike turned to seek out his pet. He laughed out loud as he spotted his human doing the running man in a large puddle of blood. The human flailed, his shoes unable to grip the floor. Xander looked like he was trying to catch his balance on ice.

Spike chuckled as he reached out a hand to steady his human.

Xander fell against Spike, "Thanks," he gasped. "It's like oil."

Breathless and overexerted, Xander stared up at the vampire as he licked his lips.

Spike stared down at the whelp a moment and then wrapped an arm around Xander's waist to help steady him and led him back to the compound.

 

Done the first mission, Spike noticed the tensions in some vamps dissolve. That short dark brat of a vamp was still snooping around Xander, whenever he saw him, but most of the gang was tolerant.

Spike had another meeting with Goldie planned, she said she had his next job. Spike sat in the parlor, with Xander kneeling next to his feet.

Xander propped his chin on Spike's knee. The human watched the comings and goings of the vampires around them through half-lidded eyes as Spike played with his hair. Xander sighed, relaxed.

Spike smiled down at his pet.

"William," Goldie said as she entered the room, "I've spoken with the master about you."

Spike tilted his head in askance and Goldie continued, "because of your notorious reputation we can fast track you through the ranks. You won't have to do minion jobs. But the hierarchy still exists. You'll have to prove yourself loyal."

"And how do I do that?" He said.

"The master has four generals. You'll do a job for each as your initiation." She said.

Spike nodded, "Alright."

"You'll start by doing a gig for knuckles." She said.

Spike agreed.

 

Spike watched Xander from the doorway of the kitchen. Xander sat at the kitchen table eating lunch. Spike could see his pet's piqued interest. Spike watched as the boy covertly spied on the vampire across the table from him.

The vampire fed the blond pet sitting in his lap by hand. The blond gazing adoring into the vampire's eyes as he seductively sucked fruit juice from his master's fingertips.

Spike took a deep breath and could smell Xander's arousal. Spike watched the blush sweep up Xander's neck. The boy couldn't keep his curious eyes off of them.

Spike was surprised to find himself angry and jealous to see his pet's interest in another vampire. Spike took a moment to wonder at his own possessiveness over the whelp and shrugged it off as moot. The whelp was his. He didn't like sharing.

 

Xander tried to focus on his meal but he couldn't keep his eyes from seeking out Bren and his master. Xander pictured himself being hand fed by Spike, and he felt his face flame in embarrassment. Xander stomach filled with a rush of guilty pleasure at the thought.

Xander looked down at his food as he mulled over the allure. Deep down, he felt this small part of him wanted that for himself. Wanted to give up total control to the vampire. Xander could see with Bren and his master that it wasn't a one-way power exchange. Which confused Xander, since the vampire was obviously in control. Yet, the human seemed to be exactly where he wanted to be.

Xander had never contemplated being with anyone else like that. It was new. He'd seen BDSM on the internet but this was a bit different then breath or knife play. Choosing to give yourself to a demonic entity was a hell of a chance to take for sexual pleasure. Xander wondered to himself if Bren was a thrill seeker.

Xander's pulled from his thoughts as Spike entered the room.

  
Xander smiled at his vampire and cleaned up his dishes. Standing before Spike, Xander blinked, noticing Spike's narrowed gaze. Xander swallowed and made sure to act like the perfect docile pet.

Spike led Xander roughly by the arm back to their room.

 

They were stopped in the hall by Knuckles. He was tall and lanky and had long black hair. He introduced himself to Spike. Knuckles informed Spike that he was to go out with Alaric and do reconnaissance on a demon. Spike agreed.

Spike took Xander to the parlor to wait on Alaric.

Spike's hand, which had been carding through his pet's hair, stilled as the sensual vampire duo from the kitchen appeared. Xander hid his wince as his hair was pulled into Spike's fist.

The large brawny vampire approached Spike and held out a hand.

"Alaric," he said.

"Spike."

Xander watched the two vampires shake hands and felt the presence of danger creep up his back. Xander pressed himself closer to Spike.

"Know where we're going?" Alaric asked.

Spike shook his head and stood.

"Nah, you lead," Spike said.

Alaric nodded and turned, Bren fell into step beside his master and the two left the room.

Xander hurried to follow Spike as the vampire strode from the room without a backward glance.

 

The four walked in silence to their surveillance point. Alaric grabbed Bren around the waist and hoisted him up into his arms before he jumped onto the rooftop. Xander looked up and gulped. With no notice, Spike roughly grabbed Xander and leaped up to the rooftop.

Xander rubbed his smarting ribs once Spike set him down. He looked up into Spike's eyes, the vampire glared.

Xander bit his lip and kept his eyes on his hands as he sat silently next to the other three on the rooftop. Confused about Spike's attitude, Xander wondered if he'd done something wrong. If he wasn't acting good enough.

Xander glanced at Spike again and the vampire was still glaring at him. Xander didn't understand why Spike was so tetchy.

Xander licked his lips and kept his head bowed in supplication. He didn't know what he'd done wrong. Xander felt like he was acting like the doting pet. He admitted to himself that he didn't even have to act that much anymore, he found himself often fascinated with Spike.

It was getting easier to daydream while inspecting Spikes fingerprints. Xander was actually contemplating not acting anymore. He actually wanted to be the perfect pet for Spike.

Xander tried to distract himself as he realized he was growing aroused with his thoughts. He glanced at Spike, and the glaring vampire growled at him. Xander gulped.

 

Spike's gaze bore into his pet. He'd filled with dread earlier in the kitchen smelling his pet's arousal for the other vampire. It made Spike pissy, he couldn't help himself.

As soon as Spike had caught sight of Alaric in the parlor earlier, the whelp had started leaking aroused pheromones again. It drove Spike mad. He wanted Xander aroused for him and him alone. Spike was jealous and he glared at his pet.

A thought came to Xander. He wondered if Spike was mad that Xander wasn't as adoring of him as Bren was with Alaric. Xander's eyes flickered to Bren from under his lashes and Xander tried to emulate the other human's movements on his own vampire. Bren was reverent in his touch. His master was his God.

Spike split his attention between watching his pet and watching the job. He felt his human sidle up to him and press his warmth against him. Spike couldn't resist reaching out and pulling the human closer.

Xander toyed with Spike's clothing, keeping his eyes down. He tried to express himself by touching Spike. Slow and teasing. Light and tickling. Xander kept his hands moving over the vampire's rock hard body, only allowing himself to look up into Spike's eyes once the vampire's lips tugged into a little smile. Xander couldn't help reciprocating it.

Spike's glare defrosted as he stared down at his pet enthralled.

Spike kissed Xander then, sweeping his tongue inside the warm, wet mouth and sucking on the boy's lips. Xander grasped onto the vampire's belt loops as he submitted to Spike's assault.

Spike pulled back and reached out to caress his humans face. He smiled as he looked into Xander's dark eyes. He could see that the boy only had eyes for him. Spike kissed his pet again, kissing across his cheek and down his neck. He ended his trail of kisses on the still healing scar tissue on Xander's throat. Spike kissed his mark on the boy and pulled back. He stared at his pet and then pulled the human down to sit on the edge of the building.

After midnight, a black car drove up. The four on the rooftop sat watching and waiting.

A man got out of the car carrying a briefcase as another black car showed up.

Spike exchanged a look with Alaric as they scoped out the scene.

The second driver was wearing a mask as he got out of the car. He pulled out a pistol, shot the man and took his briefcase. Then he got back in his car he sped off.

Xander startled at the gunshot but Spike grabbed him around the waist. Xander breathed deep, staring down at the dead body. He knew he had to believe that Spike would make the best choice for the mission. This was just one dead body. Xander reminded himself that the bigger picture was that everyone died.

Xander swallowed, trying to clear his throat.

Alaric gave Spike a look and the two vampires grabbed their pets and jumped down to the ground. Xander took a second to get his bearings, once his feet hit the pavement, and then fell into step beside Spike. The four traversed on foot as they tailed the black car.

The two vamps tracked the killer back to a white house with blue shutters on the outskirts of town. The group then headed back to the castle to report to Knuckles.

 

Spike's playful, flirty pet from the rooftop clammed up and become anxious as they entered the castle. Spike made Xander eat and drink before he led him back to their room. Xander's heart started to pound as Spike closed the door. Spike looked at his pet. They were alone in the room. Spike wondered if Xander afraid of him.

Spike's excitement to have his pet back in the room dwindled as he tried to figure out what was wrong. Spike shucked his coat and then pulled Xander with him into bed. Spike pulled the human half on top of him like a warm blanket and started talking to him in another language.

Xander looked up into Spike's eyes, with a shocked smile, "What language is that?"

"Latin." Spike murmured as he caressed his pet's back.

"It's nice. What are you saying?"

"Tellin' you a story. Rest, pet."

Xander chewed on his bottom lip as he laid his head down on Spike's chest. Adrenaline flooded his stomach and arousal suffused his lower extremities.

Spike breathed in the sudden flood of arousal in the room and carded his fingers through Xander's hair. He continued speaking in Latin. He spoke about how fickle Xander was. How confused it made Spike as the boy swung from fear to arousal quicker then Spike could keep track of.

Spike felt Xander relax against him and he cuddled the human closer.

In Latin, he told Xander about an old vampire story rooted in fiction that every vampire hoped was real. Spike told him that there was a vampire prophecy that depicted a vampires death as not the end, but a journey to somewhere else. Like heaven for mortals.  
Spike whispered to Xander, who was on the cusp of sleep, that he hoped it was true. He told Xander that it felt wrong to live for so long, and to experience so much, only to wink out of existence once staked.

Spike finished his tale and kissed Xander's sleeping forehead. Spike stared up at the ceiling as he relished in the warm human curled around him.

Outside the door stood Alaric, listening to Spikes tale. Spike could smell the vampire standing out there, it made him suspicious. Spike told himself to remember to be leery of Alaric.

 

"You're going undercover, to get a gem. It's a mission specifically from the master." Goldie told Spike in the kitchens.

Spike watched his pet, who was eating.

"Guess I can't say no, then," Spike said.

"No." She said, "You cant."

Spike got the details for the job while Xander finished his food.

They dressed up in suits and ties and get driven in a stretched limo up to a fancy mansion that's frothing with money and high society.

Xander's shocked by how cultured and refined Spike can act. The vampire schmoozed everyone they came in contact with. Xander stayed silent and tried to not drool over how smart Spike looked in a suit.

Spike pulled Xander onto the dance floor. Spike led the dance, teaching Xander how to with a small smile.

Xander finds himself swooning. He blamed the chandelier for enhancing how blue Spikes eyes were. Xander blushed embarrassed as he realized how he must look.

Spike smirked at him, tilting the humans face up by his chin.

"Come pet." He said and took Xander by the hand.

Spike led Xander off the dance floor and they snuck down a cordoned off hallway. Spike sensed a guard following them and he pushed Xander up against the wall and ravished him with a kiss.

Spike felt overcome with desire as Xander dropped a bomb full of pheromones as soon as Spike kissed him.

Spike breathed in the heady smell of his human. His pet wanted him, Spike could tell. Spike pushed Xander's hands up against the wall and held them there by his wrists. He licked and sucked and nipped at his boy's mouth.

The guard walked by and Spike came back to himself. He looked up, eyes meeting the guards as he walked past.

Spike returned his distracted stare back at Xander with a devious smile. The human gazed into Spikes eyes as he gasped for breath. Spike chuckled, he couldn't help himself. Seeing Xander debauched brought a smile to his face. He kissed his pet again.

The guard moved off down the hall.

Spike tracked his presence as he kissed his human's neck. Spike sucked in a deep breath as he kissed over his mark. He felt a tug of arousal in his navel and pushed away from Xander.

Spike stared down at his pet, breathing in the scents surrounding him. Spike wants nothing more than to stoke the fire in the boy but he had a job to do.

Spike dragged Xander along by the hand. They traverse the hall and sneak into an office by picking the lock.

Spike searched the room and Xander picked up a rock from the massive mahogany desk. He pointed it at Spike and asked, "Why do rich, old people use the weirdest things for paperweights?"

Spike stood shock still. He stared at the rock Xander was holding and recalled his dream. The dream where he was Xander and he gave three of those stones to Dru.

Spike took the rock from Xander with an ominous feeling and inspected it. As he turned it over in his hands he confirmed what he expected. It was the same rock from his dream. Except in his dream, there had been three rocks and they were glowing. This stone was ordinary and oval, yet covered in green designs. The designs looked like hieroglyphics. Spike didn't recognize them.

Spike pocketed the rock and dragged Xander from the party in a hurry.

On the drive back to the Castle, Spike wondered why he'd dreamed of this rock before. Why there were three in the dream and only one obtained today. And why did the new Master call this rock a "gem"? Spike wondered on the ride back about the correlation between the rock and his dreams. He was deep in thought about the rock in his pocket when Xander spoke.

"So, you can speak a bunch of languages, and you can dance, and I'm pretty sure you quoted Hamlet to one of those guys in there... what else can you do?"

Spike smirked at Xander, "I can play the violin." He said.

"Really ?" Xander asked.

"Yes. As well as guitar, piano, cello, and I can sing too." Spike said.

"Is there anything you can't do?" Xander joked.

Spike looked at his smiling, simpering pet but didn't respond. The stupid rock in his pocket was making him feel uneasy. Xander's smile settled and he looked out the window as the car drove them back to the castle.

Spike dropped Xander off in their room and went to give the rock to Goldie. He asked what it was, saying he'd seen it before. Goldie looked seriously at him and asked him where he'd seen it before. Spike was curious about Goldie's demeanor but told her he'd seen it in a dream. She stared at him and then dismissed him not telling him what it was.

 

Spike returned to his room. He figured if there were three of the stones in his dream, then perhaps he had more time to figure it all out.

Lost in thought, Spike was smoking by the window as Xander sat in the chair drawing. Spike could tell Xander was bored. He'd read three books in as many days and he'd been drawing a lot.

Spike watched the human lick his lips and figured that they could waste their time in a much funner fashion. He smirked as he thought, sex is the most fun you can have for free.

Committing himself to test the whelp's reaction, Spike called Xander over. Xander put down his pencil and paper and stood in front of the vampire.

"Climb in my lap," Spike said.

Xander swallowed and had a moment of contemplation before he obliged with Spikes command. They were in their rooms. Spike had told Xander he didn't have to "act" while in their rooms. He wasn't allowed to speak out, but he didn't have to simper and dote on the vampire while they were in here. Xander licked his lips as he realized that this was his choice.

Xander crawled into the vampire's lap.

Spike held onto his pet, hands caressing the boy's arms. Warm legs encased him as Xander stared down at him unsure of himself. Spike smiled up at his pet and tilted Xander's head to the side. Spike gazed at his claim mark and leaned in to kiss it. Xander crinkled his neck to the side, ticklish.

"Who do you belong to?" Spike asked.

Xander licked his lips, "You."

Spurred on by Xander's breathy voice, Spike pulled Xander forwards and kissed him. Xander kissed Spike back, and after a moment his hands clutched at Spike's leather coat as he pulled away gasping for breath.

Xander stared into Spike's eyes as he breathed. He smiled.

Spike returned the smile and watched Xander scrutinize his face.

Spike thought a lesser man would wilt under the human's inspection. Maybe he would have too had he not been preparing himself for it. Spike had noticed over the last week that whenever Xander was kneeling next to him, he would look at Spike's hands. Xander would turn them over and look at them as if he was memorizing every crevice. Spike was fascinated with the human's fascination with himself. Spike thought it would make him anxious if he wasn't sure that his body was bloody perfect. Angelus had made sure of that before Dru turned him.

Xander scanned Spike's face, eyes full of lust. Spike felt the human cataloging his features. When Xander focused his eyes onto Spikes they held eye contact. After a beat, Spike felt like the human was looking at him trying to seek out a soul.

Spike's smile slid from his mouth and he swallowed and cast his eyes down to the human's hands clutching at his leather lapels. He took a deep breath as he and filled with disappointment. Spike reminded himself that the human couldn't genuinely be feeling this adoration. Not for a vampire. Xander was acting.

Spike lightly spanked Xander's ass.

"Up, pet. Time for bed."

Xander scrambled out of Spike's lap and stood.

Spike led his pet to the bed and pulled the human on top of himself as he settled in.

 

The next night, Xander and Spike get kidnapped on their follow up job for knuckles. Given an order to pick up a few magic books, Spike and Xander were walking down the street when they got jumped. Everything went to hell in a handbasket fast.

Spike fought uselessly against six vampires while a stray vamp went and knocked out Xander.

Spike got knocked out shortly after and woke up to find himself dangling in manacles.

Spike tugged on the restraints, deducing they were magical and had a reactionary flinch as he heard the sound of a whip slice through the air before it landed with a crack upon his flesh. He hissed as a wound tore open.

When the Inquisition began Spike tried to figure out what his captors were trying to learn from him. He was hoping that he'd get the upper hand. But his captors only demanded Spike tell them about The shard of the Wraith. Which Spike had never even heard of before. And no matter how many times he told his captors he didn't know what the bleeding hell they were talking about, they kept whipping him. Spike knew he wasn't looking good back there. But he knew he could heal and he couldn't afford for their captors to turn on Xander.

 

Xander woke to find himself tied up and thrown aside in a corner. He wriggled onto his back to look for Spike. As he rolled over he saw a masked man standing between him and his vampire.

Spike was strung up. He wore only his jeans and his back was covered in whip wounds. The lacerations were deep and dripping blood to the floor.

The torturer dropped his whip and stalked to a side table. He picked up a knife and Xander watched as he dipped the knife into a jar of dark liquid. Xander struggled against his bonds. He tried to yell around his gag. Xander watched, helpless, as the man shoved the blade into the vampire's side. Spike growled and gasped in pain. 

Behind him, Spike could smell the fear rolling off of Xander. He was glad to register that the whelp was alive.

Spike tried to stay awake as the whip sliced through the air again. He had to protect Xander. Spike strained against his cuffs. His wrists slid in blood, he couldn't get any friction as he'd been yanking on them since this all started.

 

Spike hung there as the knife settled into his side. He tried to breathe through the pain. It didn't feel like a normal puncture wound. It burned. Spike felt like he was on fire, he was so hot. He looked around dizzy, he was about to black out.

A loud bang shocked him awake. Spike blinked his eyes open to see the large metal door tear off its hinges.

Spike sagged in relief as he recognized some of the vampires that stormed the place. He could hear fighting and yelling and he tried to focus on Xander's heartbeat under the din to make sure he was okay.

Spike fell to the ground as his manacles released. He caught himself on his hands and knees and couldn't help expelling a growl as someone withdrew the knife from his side.

Spike looked up and saw Goldie, "Thanks, Luv."

"No sweat. Expected you back an hour ago," she said.

Spike tried to stand and fell back down to his hands and knees. His eyes sought out Xander.

Xander stared at Spike while a random vampire untied the rope from around his wrists.

Goldie followed Spike's gaze.

"Go on then, feed your master," Goldie said dismissively to Xander. She then turned to talk to a minion.

Spike grimaced at the ground. He couldn't rightly defend himself if Xander fucked up right now. Spike swallowed and lifted his gaze to Xander again.

Xander moved across the room to kneel next to Spike, his face filled with concern.

"Spike?" He whispered.

Spike changed into his demon guise. He watched Xander tilt his head a little to side and Spike smiled at the offer. Not needing any more encouragement, Spike fed on Xander, surrounded by a room of watching vampires.

Xander tried not to let the rescue party see him wince, as he held onto Spike. Spike was draining him, Xander could tell. His limbs grew fuzzy and painful. Xander reassured himself that Spike would stop drinking before it was too late. That Spike wouldn't kill him. Spike would have already if he was going to.

Spike guzzled back Xander's blood, trying not to waste a drop. He could feel his sliced skin knitting back together. He indulged longer then he should have. Spike was rapturous as the warm blood washed over his tongue, down his throat, and regenerated him. Though he felt better, Spike could sense that something was wrong. He couldn't pinpoint what, though.

Xander's heart fluttered in his chest like hummingbird wings. He couldn't believe he was letting a vampire drink from him. Let alone in front of a room full of vampires. Xander felt the edges of his vision blackening. Xander was about to reach out as Spike pulled back with a gasp.

The vampire stared at Xander with golden eyes. The darkness fully consumed Xander and he lost consciousness.

Spike gripped Xander and spun the limp human into his lap.

Head leaned back on Spike's shoulder, Xander came to consciousness. He blushed, embarrassed to realize he's was sitting on Spike's lap like a little kid. Xander could see there were at least a dozen vampires standing around them, staring down at them. Xander gulped.

"We got a car out front to take you guys back to the compound," Goldie said.

"Ta," Spike said as he licked at Xander's leaking neck. "Mind giving me a hand up?"

Goldie lifted Spike by the hand. Spike half carried Xander, one arm around the waist, to the black car out front. They got in and Spike sat forwards with a hiss. Although they were already healing, his new stripes would be sensitive for days.

 

Once back at the castle, Xander stuffed himself full of food and crawled into bed beside a recuperating Spike. He fell into a deep sleep as Spike lay in bed watching the human.

Spike realized then that he was compromised.

He'd agreed to this ruse to leave, to get out of Sunnydale. Just one last job... But as Spike stared at the sleeping human before him he realized that he wanted it to be real. Spike wanted Xander to look at him like he was his master all the time. Not just a show for other vampires.

Spike wanted Xander to want to feed him with his blood. To give it to him, because he wanted to, not because he had to.

Spike realized he wanted Xander. He actually wanted his pet. When Angel had given Xander to him two years ago, Spike had thought nothing of it. He had been wholly consumed with Dru. But now, now Spike was seeing possibilities where there before wasn't any before.

Spike fingered Xander's hair, tucking it behind his ear. Spike dozed, waking intermittently to check on his pet's vitals.

 

The next day, Xander woke and ate with the other humans in the kitchen while Spike recuperated in bed. When Xander returned, Spike was sitting up against the headboard.

Xander stopped in his tracks after closing the door, "What's wrong?" He asked.

"Not feeling my best, Pet." Spike grimaced as a wave of pain flared up in his side.

Xander walked up to Spike. His eyes swept over the pale vampire and he blanched, "You're sick."

"I'm dead, pet. I can't get sick."

Xander sat down beside the vampire and reached out to touch him, surprised to find the vampire abnormally warm and covered in sweat.

"Roll over," he said.

Spike growled and glared. "Are you telling me what to do?" The vampire hissed.

Xander's eyes grew wide and fearful as he realized his mistake. He quickly rushed out an apology, begging with contrite eyes, "No, I apologize. I'm sorry... Master."

In the ensuing silence, a smile crept onto Spike's face and replaced his glare. The small smile turning into a satisfied grin as his mind replayed the moment Xander called him ' Master'. It stirred something primal within him. The human was so against it, before, yet here he was offering to utter it willingly. Spike liked the sound of Xander calling him master.

Xander looked embarrassed and he rolled his eyes before turning serious again.

"Please, Spike, can I look at your back?" Xander asked.

Spike stared at Xander a beat before he rolled onto his stomach. Xander took a deep breath as he scanned the vampire's back and side. He grimaced as he took in the black spiderweb-like veins of poison spreading from the knife wound.

"It's not healing, Spike."

Spike was silent a moment and then nodded into the mattress, "I know."

Xander's fingers ghosted Spike's skin, "Have you ever heard of-"

"I know what it is, Pet," Spike said as he rolled back onto his back.

Spike pulled Xander's body against his own. He closed his eyes as he tried to figure out what the hell to do. He knew why he wasn't healing, why he was feverish and weak. He'd been poisoned by interfector mortis. The killer of the dead. The poison that had no known cure. Spike fretted on ways to somehow get Xander out of the castle. Spike cursed his weak body working against him.

Spike felt Xander take a deep breath and reach up to scratch at his healing neck wound.

"Stop poking at it." Spike said, "And thank you, pet... for the donation."

Spike looked at Xander as he changed the subject, "We've got Goldie's job tonight. It's a heist," Spike said.

"Huh, I guess I'm officially on vampire time now. Can't even remember what day it is. I just know I haven't seen the sun in days."

Spike snorted. "It's only been five days, Pet."

"Do you think you'll be up for the mission?" Xander asked.

Spike was quiet a minute and then told Xander to go find Goldie and to bring her back to their room. Xander got up and nervously left the room to do as told.

 

While walking down the dim corridors Xander kept his eyes down, he didn't want to catch any random vamp's attention. Xander knew what was wrong with Spike. Spike had been dosed with interfector mortis - a vampire death sentence without the cure.

Xander knew that the only way to survive this mission was now up to him. Either Spike died, or Xander somehow gets his hands on some Slayer blood. He'd done the research when Faith poisoned Angel. He knew that the only cure was the blood of a Vampire Slayer. No one would be able to get that blood, not by force at any rate. Xander hoped that he could somehow convince Goldie to help him.

Xander stopped in front of a doorway as he heard shrieking. Xander could hear painful cries and he forced himself to breathe. He recognized Jonathan's voice beyond the door. Xander forced one foot in front of the other and continued walking towards Goldie's room.

When he found her, Xander steeled himself and kept his head bowed. He tried to remind himself to treat her like royalty. Don't interrupt. Be respectful. Humans are like ants to Vampires.

Xander waited for Goldie to ask him to speak and he tried to stay calm as he consciously disobeyed Spike.

"I beg your pardon, Goldie. Spike has asked me to seek your council... but I wanted to ask you for a favor, to help save Spike, or he'll die."

Xander spoke the last sentence quickly. When Goldie said nothing, Xander kept his eyes bowed.

"State your favor." She said tonelessly.

Xander hoped he wouldn't have to beg. He watched her out of his peripheral vision.

"Spike's poisoned with Interfector Mortis. The Slayer's blood is the only cure, and she would never help out if forced. But we're friends, or we used to be... I think I can get it from her. If you'll help me. You could chaperone me."

Goldie laughed at him. Xander suddenly felt she was inspecting him like a little bug. Xander stayed silent.

Goldie stepped forward. "Come. Let's go see your master," she said.

Xander didn't like the fact that he didn't get an answer, but he didn't get killed so that was of the good.

 

Goldie led Xander back to Spike. She stepped into the room slowly. Xander walked to his vampire and knelt beside the bed. He took hold of Spike's hand and kissed it. He then turned to Goldie, not looking her in the eye, but silently begging.

Goldie could see the poison working its way thru Spike and she looked at the vampire's pet and pondered her options.

"William, I'm taking your pet on a walk. We'll be back." She said as she turned and left the room.

Spike tried to sit up, wincing, and Xander rose and pushed Spike back onto the bed. He squeezed Spike's hand. "Be right back, Spike."

Spike looked like he wanted to protest, but lacked the energy. His pain filled eyes followed Xander from the room.

Xander knew he could do this. He could save Spike. He had to. Xander scrambled after Goldie out of the room. Once they'd walked out of the castle doors there was a sleek black car waiting for them. The chauffeur held the door for Goldie and then directed Xander to follow.

Xander sat silent.

"Where are we going?" Goldie said.

"1630 Revello Drive," Xander said.

"You heard him," Goldie said to the driver and the car started to drive them to the Summers house.

"Look at me," Goldie said.

Xander flicked his eyes up to Goldie's and blinked, shocked to see her eyes were bright blue like Spikes. For some reason, he wasn't expecting chips of ice to be gazing back at him. Xander forced himself to hold her gaze.

Goldie stared at Xander with an empty expression and then a small smirk tugged at her lips. "I see what he sees."

Xander held her gaze, unable to speak.

"Hmm, yes... Eyes down now, Doll." She said.

The rest of the drive was silent. Xander brainstormed a way to get Buffy to agree to donate her blood.

 

Xander stood on the front porch of Buffy's house. Goldie stood beside him and a few steps back. He knocked and was glad when Buffy answered the door.

"What the hell are you doing here?" She asked.

"I need your help," Xander said.

He stared into her eyes imploring her to see his need.

"Well, you're not allowed inside." The slayer growled as she pulled the door shut behind her.

Xander nodded and backed up to give Buffy room on the porch.

"Who's this? Where's Spike?" Buffy asked, eyeing the passive Vampire glaring at her.

Xander introduced Goldie, "This is Goldie. She's Spike's friend, I asked her to help me. Listen, I know you don't want to help Spike. I know you don't care what the hell happens to him, But I do. And we were best friends, Buffy, before all this happened. Please, you have to help me. He's infected with Interfector Mortis."

Buffy's eye's bulged.

"So... You came for my blood?" she shrieked.

Buffy acted incredulously and Xander had to give her silent props. She looked irate, but he knew he was gonna get the blood.

"Please Buff. For me? This will be the last thing I ever ask from you. Please, I swear."

Buffy crossed her arms over her chest and looked from Xander to the female Vampire. Suddenly, she ripped off her necklace and reached out to press the golden cross against Xander's cheek. Xander stared at her until she stepped back.

"If your vampire waits in the car, you can come inside." She said.

Xander turned hopeful to Goldie, unable to help himself from looking into her blue gaze before remembering himself.

"Fine, don't be long," Goldie said as she turned and disappeared into the car.

Buffy stared at Xander a moment and then led him into the house, closing the door behind them. She led him into the kitchen.

"House is empty. Thankfully ." Buffy said as she pulled out a first aid kit, a Tupperware and a knife.

"I'm sorry Buffy, " Xander said they caught each other's eyes and suddenly she set everything on the floor and sat down. Xander, confused, sat down beside her. As soon as he did, she grabbed him into a tight hug and he hugged her back, stuffing his head onto her shoulder.

Neither spoke. Xander cleared his throat as he pulled back. Buffy wiped water from the corner of her eyes. Xander looked down at the Tupperware.

"I remember Angel draining you. I don't know how much blood we actually need." Xander said.

Buffy took in a deep breath, "I regenerate fast, so let's get a good amount. Here, you cut me and I'll hold this."

Xander accepted the knife and blanched, "I can't do this, Buffy."

Buffy stared at Xander. "I can't cut myself, Xan. I get nauseous when I hurt myself. I can't even put my earrings in when they grow over, I have my mom or Willow do it."

Xander gulped and looked at the knife.

"I can get hurt though, I'm a pretty tough super chick." Buffy smiled.

Xander nodded and took Buffy's wrist.

"I need you to look away as I do this." He said.

Buffy nodded and turned away.

Xander took a deep breath, "Ok. Here we go."

Buffy didn't even flinch, and Xander was thankful that the knife was sharp and he'd cut deep enough that he didn't have to do it twice.

Buffy sat back against the cupboards and held her wrist over the Tupperware. She felt sick to her stomach.

"Talk to me, distract me. I feel sick." She said.

"Well," Xander said as he sat beside her and grabbed the phone. "I'm gonna just give Giles a call to come give you a lift to the hospital to get that wrist looked at."

Buffy shook her head, "I'm fine."

" Just to be sure." He said.

Xander called Giles and told him to get to the Summers house right away. He then wrapped up Buffy's wound. Buffy was woozy and Xander vowed to keep her company until Giles got there.

In six minutes, Giles burst through the front door. Xander hugged Buffy, grabbed his Tupperware and stood up. "I love you, Buffy. Thank you so much." He whispered.

"This will never happen again," Buffy said trying to keep her eyes open.

"I know. Promise." He said and left the kitchen.

Xander nodded to Giles as they passed in the hall and Xander left the house, crossed to the car and slid in beside Goldie.

"Got it," he said.

"My, my, Doll. Lookatchew." Goldie drawled.

Xander fearfully looked at Goldie, not in the eye but he watched her watch him. He suddenly realized what he was holding. Slayer's blood. The creme de la creme of blood.

"Shit," Xander said, " How am I going to get this blood to Spike?"

Goldie growled an order of "return home" to the driver and then continued to peruse Xander in silence.

"Spike will get the blood. Don't worry your pretty little head." She said as the car pulled up in front of the castle.

Goldie reached for the Tupperware and Xander paused for a beat before handing it to her. He followed her into the castle.

Xander, eye's down, watched the vamps as they passed. Each and every vampire turned and scented the air, pupils dilating. Xander stuck close to Goldie. He let out a breath he didn't know he was holding once he stepped foot in their rooms and saw Spike laying on the bed.

Goldie gave Xander the Tupperware and left, closing the door behind her.

Xander walked up to Spike, sat down on the side of the bed, and set the blood next to the sleeping vampire.

Spike roused himself when he smelled his pet enter the room.

Xander assumed the scent of Slayers blood brought Spike to consciousness. He smiled down at his vampire.

"I got you something, Spike." He said.

He pulled the lid off the Tupperware and Spike stared at Xander as his features unconsciously morphed into his demon's guise. Xander smiled down into amber eyes as he helped prop Spike into a sitting position. Xander helped steady the drink and tilted it, tipping the blood into the vampire's mouth.

Spike watched Xander up until the first sip hit his tongue and he had to close his eyes in bliss as he savored the flavor. When he opened his eyes all he could think about was that this human had gotten him Slayer's blood. Spike stared incredulously at Xander as he finished the full amount.

Xander then set Spike back into a prone position and sat next to him.

"I don't know if that's enough to countereffect the poison, but it's all we got," Xander said.

Spike stared at Xander with wonder.

Xander smiled down at him, "You should rest."

Spike nodded, "I will. Come here."

Xander accepted the hand of the vampire. Spike pulled him into his rapidly cooling embrace. Xander smiled as he lay with his head on Spike's chest. He looked up into Spike's eyes and caressing Spike's forehead with his hand. The fever was breaking. Xander smiled as he gazed into Spikes eyes.

Spike pulled Xander in for a sleepy kiss before he laid back to fall asleep.

Xander's stomach dropped realizing that he literally could have left the castle today. Buffy could have killed Goldie. Spike could have died, he would be safe at home. No longer a "pet".

Xander figured if he was put in this situation last week, he'd have left Spike for dead. Now though, only a week later, and he felt different. Now he felt like Spike and he were a team. That they relied on one another.

Xander fell asleep grateful that the blood seemed to be working.

 

The next day Spike was back to normal. Xander woke up skeptical but Spike tickled him until he couldn't take it anymore. Xander had to concede that Spike must be in tip-top shape.

Spike ceased the tickle torture, looming over the boy on the bed. He stared down into Xander's big brown eyes and smiled down at him. Xander tilted his head, and Spike scanned the healing marks on the human's throat.

Spike traced the wounds with his thumb and tilted the humans head to the other side. Xander pushed against him as Spike descended intending to drink. The human shook his head. Spike squinted down at the human questioningly.

Xander licked his lips and tilted his head again. Showing Spike the healing neck wound.

Spike understood, the boy didn't want to be a mess of scars. Spike put his fingers to Xander's lips, shushing him.

The vampire then pulled Xander's shirt over his head and grabbed the humans arm, smoothly biting into his flesh at his elbow and drinking.

Xander gasped in pain but kept silent. It hurt, but Xander felt his belly fill with arousal. He watched Spike until the vampire pulled back, licking the wound.

Spike licked his lips. Spike then leaned in and licked Xander's lips. The human pushed him away with a silent face of disgust.

Spike chuckled and threw himself back on the bed.

"I never said thank you, Pet."

"You still didn't," Xander muttered under his breath as he pulled his shirt back over his head, "You're welcome."

Spike let the whelp's sass fly since he was ecstatic. Who knew that there was a cure for Interfector Mortis? Spike looked at Xander and smiled. Who would have thought?

 

Goldie showed up in the kitchen and told Spike, who watched his pet eat, that the heist was rescheduled for that night. Spike made Xander promise, before leaving the room, not to try any heroics.

Xander, still a few pints shy of a full load, stuck close to Spike. He watched the vampires back, which was how he was there just in the nick of time to save Spike from getting staked.

Unfortunately, by doing so, Xander pushed Spike to the side, just as Xander was bumped from behind. The two of them landed next to the huge teal puddle of thin liquid goo.

The puddle was Nagamor Slime, which Goldie earlier yelled a warning for everyone to avoid. The puddle had exponentially expanded throughout the battle. It was flowing out of an ax wound in the huge demon boss's head.

Xander tried to brace himself when he fell, one hand falling into the puddle. Spike saw it and tried to catch Xander's hand, but they both landed with their hands submerged in slime.

Xander knew he'd fucked up because he couldn't withdraw his hand from Spikes. Luckily the battle was nearing the end and Xander and Spike weren't in imminent danger.

"Sorry," Xander said.

Spike growled and stood up, pulling Xander along with him. Xander yelped as Spike tried to rip their hands apart. They were glued together. Spike growled again and tugged his pet along behind him back to the compound, leaving the last of the vampires to finish up the fight.

When they got back to their rooms, Spike dragged Xander into the bathroom and they tried to scrub at their hands. Xander was biting his bottom lip, he didn't want to say anything for fear of pissing off the already angry vampire.

"Sorry," Xander said again when Spike sighed, looking at his coat for slime.

Spike looked up, catching sight of the whelps reflection in the mirror. Spike took in the human's hunched position. Spike turned to look at Xander. His pet's eyes were down, he had his lip between his teeth, visibly contrite.

Spike lifted the human's chin and looked him in the eyes, "S'just slime pet. Be right as rain in the morning. Come on" Spike said.

He tugged Xander along behind him, by their joint hands, and laid down on the bed. Xander followed suit laying there hands stuck together between them.

"Sleep pet," Spike said.

Xander closed his eyes and soon slipped into an anxious slumber.

 

Xander woke up cocooned, wrapped up in Spike's embrace. Xander kept himself from moving as his mind screamed Vampire!

He flexed his hands, both of them were free in front of him.

Xander sighed and dozed as he relished in the comfort. He couldn't remember sleeping so well before in his life. Xander debated getting up to pee but tried to hold it. He'd rather stay where he was and wonder about time-sensitive glue and how weird it was to be the little spoon for once.

Xander blinked fully awake when he felt something dig into the crevice of his ass.

Xander gulped, "You're getting hard."

"You're warm" Spike replied sleepily.

"You're no worse than a teenage boy," Xander said.

Spike was suddenly hovering over Xander. He had a hand covering the mouth of his pet and stared warningly down into his eyes.

Xander got the clue and he nodded, eyes staring back up into Spikes.

Spike slowly smirked and Xander had a moment of confusion before Spike proceeded to tickle him breathless with laughter.

"No, please, I'm gonna pee. Please stop!" Xander gasped for air.

Spike laughed at how easy it was to destroy Xander's resolve. Xander was trying to get away from the assault on the bed and a fart slipped out of him. Spike guffawed and continued to tickle the human, who laughed even harder.

Spike saw the tears in his pet's eyes from laughing so hard. How breathless and tired the boy was. He stopped his tickle torture and loomed over Xander, looking down at him.

Xander reached up and grabbed Spike's forearms on either side of him. The human gazed up at him bright and giddy.

Entranced, Spike stared down into Xander's brown smiling eyes. He couldn't remember the last time he'd seen that look in someone's eyes. Not directed at him, at any rate.

As the seconds ticked, Spike stayed over him, gazing into his eyes. Xander expected Spike to swoop down and kiss him.

But the vampire didn't. Xander licked his lips.

Spike's gaze flickered down to Xander's lips before he pushed himself to roll over onto his back, "Go pee, Pet. Before you wet the bed."

Xander rolled out of the bed and rushed to the ensuite.

Spike laid in bed, thinking of what he'd just about done. He wanted Xander, he could no longer deny it. But this ruse would all be over soon, and Spike didn't know where that would leave him. Or what he'd do with any feelings he'd let himself feel for the whelp. The kid was just acting sweet and innocent. Acting the pet. Spike resolved himself to act more like the master and less lovesick.

 

Xander was jolly, that day, as he moved thru the compound. He'd woken up enveloped by a vampire and it had felt nice. So nice, he'd not moved. Xander felt internal guilt about how much he enjoyed the sensation, but he rationed that they were undercover. He was Spike's pet. Spike's pet just so happened to like to cuddle.

And kiss. Pets liked when their masters kissed them. That was normal too.

Xander looked around as he came out of his thoughts. He was alone in the kitchen finishing his lunch. Spike was off with Ms. Maranta learning about tonight's mission. She didn't like pets, so Spike had left Xander on his own.

Xander headed down the hallway to the rec room. As he passed the parlor, he heard Spike's voice through the cracked door. Xander smiled to himself.

"So how stuck are you on your pet, Xander?" a male voice asked.

Xander couldn't help standing stalk still, eavesdropping, once he head his name. He glanced around the hall. He was alone.

"He's a bloody pest, most of the time, but beautiful," Spike said.

" Really ?"

"Yeah. He's not the sharpest. Boy can be a bit of a clumsy bimbo." Spike said.

Xander's smile slipped off his face and he frowned. He'd risked his own life to save the vampire yesterday and this was what Spike thought of him? Xander shook himself and kept walking to the rec room. He didn't need to hear any more. Xander resolved to stop acting so moony over Spike, it must be fogging his brain.

 

They met in their room later, Spike sat down next to Xander and Xander sat still and silent with his eyes averted. Spike was perplexed. He liked to see the human more animated. Liked to see those big brown eyes gaze up at him. Xander had been so beautiful this morning, Spike had needed to remind himself to resist the allure.

And now the boy was a piece of still life art. A statue.

Spike explained to Xander that Mrs. Maranta's job was to travel to a different dimension.

"Should be easy enough. Just gotta meet the seller and buy a capsule of liquid lightning."

Xander nodded.

Spike wondered at the change in Xander. The boy was suddenly apathetic. It grated on Spike. He wanted his pet back and he had no idea why they'd switched gears so fast. He couldn't outright ask what was going on, but in a few hours, they would be alone in another dimension. Spike would ask him then.

 

Mrs. Maranta was a mage. She wore a purple robe and a fancy purple hat. She did some magic and opened up a portal in the garden of the compound. She gave spike a small marble and told him to stomp on it to create the portal back. Goldie stood nearby, along with a dozen vampires Xander didn't recognize.

Xander didn't want to walk into the portal. It swirled ominously.

Xander forced himself to stick close to Spike. He might not like him right now, because of what he'd overheard, but Xander forced himself to accept that Spike would keep him alive. Xander knew that he the only reason he was still alive after being in a vampire compound for a week was Spike. Xander had to trust him.

Spike took Xander's hand and dragged the human with him into the portal.

"What the fuck is your problem?!" he said as soon as they were through.

Spike growled as he spun Xander around to face him.

Xander sighed, "Nothing," and he turned his head away.

Spike glared at the human.

"Look, being a passive aggressive twat won't fix anything," Spike said.

Xander snapped his eyes to Spikes. He had a look on his face that Spike had seen before. Xander was pulling himself together to snipe something vindictive. Spike waited.

"Well, well, well," Xander said.

Spike stared at the boy in front of him. The boy whose mouth hadn't moved. Who blinked in confusion up at Spike.

Spike turned his gaze and froze.

Standing there, up the street a little way, was Xander. Xander as a vampire. Xander from their current dimension.

Human Xander gulped as he turned and took in the sight of himself dressed in black leather.

Spike could feel the menacing vibes pouring off of the other Vampire as he approached. Spike moved to stand between the two Xanders.

Spike clenched his teeth as realized Harmony was with him. What a time to see an ex, he thought.

The female vampire flicked her blond hair over her shoulder and stared at Spike not recognizing him. Spike guessed in this dimension, the two of them had never met. Spike looked Harm up and down and his eyes caught on her hand. Spike blinked. He and she may not have shared any romance, but the girl was wearing the bloody ring. His ring. The Ring of Amarra. Spike didn't question how the blond vampire came by it in this dimension.

Spike strove to keep the grin off his face and turned his attention to his pet's diabolic doppelganger. Internally, Spike jumped in glee. What a happy coincidence.

"What do I spy with my little eye?" Vampire Xander crooned as he sauntered closer.

Spike was trying to figure out how to play this. He knew he could take the two vampires, but he had to make sure Xander, the human one, made it out of the fight.

Vampire Xander stepped closer, stopping a few feet in front of Spike.

"Is that a little old me?" The vampire asked, peeking over Spikes' shoulder.

"The human's mine, mate. Marked him." Spike said.

Vampire Xander chuckled, "Marked him? And that's gonna what? Stop me killing you and obtaining my new toy?"

Spike really didn't like Xander as a vampire. It grated on him.

"Try it." Spike sneered.

Spike was shocked at how possessive he felt over his human. Having this demon before him wearing his pet's face, disregarding his mark, infuriated him. That bite mark was his claim. He owned Xander. No one touched what was his.

Spike grew madder and madder by the moment. He didn't look at the place where the anger came from, only cultivated it.

Spike lashed out, punching Vampire Xander, crashing his head into the wall. In the seconds he'd created, he pulled a dagger from his boot and threw it at Harmony. She tried to catch it on instinct, the nit, and the blade sliced right thru her fingers.

Spike dove for the flying fingers, catching the ring before it even hit the ground. He slipped it on his own hand as Harmony shrieked in pain and disbelief and held up her finger-less stump. Spike kicked Harmony in her core and she flew back with a grunt. She looked down to see a tree branch sticking through her chest before she dissolved to dust.

Spike looked up from Harm's ashes to see Vampire Xander choking his human counterpart. Human Xander sputtered and gasped for air.

Spike launched himself at the other vampire, knocking him to the ground. The human fell to the wayside.

Spike beat on the vampire's face until it was a crushed red mess. Unrecognizable. Spike didn't realize he'd gone berserk until he heard Xander's scared voice ask, "Spike?"

Spike reacted like an animal. His head snapped up, and his golden yellow eyes bore into Xander as he snarled.

Xander froze, scared. His heart pounded in his chest.

Xander swallowed and stared at Spike as he silently berated himself for being so stupid. Xander knew he shouldn't have let himself feel anything for the vampire. Earlier when he'd felt safe in the vampire's arms, he'd been deluding himself. He was just scared, and Spike was the most familiar ally. Xander stared breathlessly at the monster in front of him.

Spike shook off his demon guise and stared at the human.

Xander watched Spike wipe his hands off on the other vampire's shirt. Xander saw the streetlight glint off of the ring the vampire wore. Xander recognized that Spike was wearing the ring of Amarra. Xander's mind raced.

Xander was scared. Spike was unchipped and he had a ring that made him invincible. The only thing keeping the vampire in line to finish this mission was the vampires own warped honor. And Xander had always been told that vampires didn't have honor. Xander couldn't believe he'd forgotten that there was little else than an animal in the carcass beside him. An evil animal.

Spike looked down at the vampire version of his pet. A bloody, moaning mess lay on the ground. Spike couldn't bring himself to stake his pets' doppelganger.

Spike stood and took a deep breath. He turned to the human and stepped over the corpse on the ground.

"Come on. We got a mission to finish," he said.

Xander swallowed nervously as he fell into step behind him. They walked down the main street in the dimensional replica of their own Sunnydale.

They made it to the seller's house. It was a little rancher, with a quaint garden lining the walk. The door opened to reveal a stout, Puerto Rican woman. She was short, mouthy and sweet. Xander liked her instantly.

The lady introduced herself as Alice and she made them tea. She ordered Spike to go clean up in the sink while Alice showed Xander old photographs of her nieces and nephews on the mantle.

Xander really liked the woman.

He'd shown up on her doorstep a sullen mess and as he and Spike stood in her doorway to leave, sale transaction complete, Xander realized he didn't want to leave. It was the quintessential feeling of home. And Xander didn't know if it was the house's vibes, or if that feeling emanated solely from Alice.

It was nearing sunrise when they left the house and started heading back towards the location of the portal they had come from.

"What's going on? Why are you acting so different?" Spike asked.

Spike could see the portal location up ahead.

Xander sighed, "It's nothing."

Spike growled and swung the human around to stare at him, "Tell me, now. We won't be able to talk once we go through."

Xander gulped. He looked up into Spike's narrowed eyes and licked his lips. Xander turned away.

"I overheard you. in the parlor. You said I was a dumb bimbo." He said.

Spike stared at his pet's averted countenance. He sighed.

"I was downplaying you, Harris, to make you seem undesirable. That vampire wants to take you from me. I can feel it."

Xander looked at Spike, trying to gauge his sincerity.

Spike shook his head, "Come on."

Xander followed Spike.

Spike pulled out the marble and stepped on it. A portal blinked into existence. Spike grabbed Xander's wrist and stepped through.

 

When they stepped thru the portal, a crack of lightning flashed. It hit an electrical utility pole, blowing up a transformer. A fireworks show of golden sparks rained down above them. Spike had seconds to shove Xander aside as a power line arced towards them like an electrified whip.

Spike caught the erratically surging power line with both hands. He was electrocuted and thankful for his undead status.

It was pouring sheets of rain and Spike couldn't drop the power line until Xander got out of the puddles. Xander, though, was on the ground clutching his stomach letting out peels of laughter.

"You look like a drowned rat!" Xander twittered.

Buzzing from the current, Spike's could tell his hair stood straight up.

"Get out of the way, Xander!" He yelled.

Still laughing, Xander moved away from the vampire, giving him wide berth.

Spike threw the power line over the garden wall, then stalked over to Xander.

Xander kept laughing at him, and Spike smiled. Spike was happy to see Xander's attitude had improved. Spike heard a rustle, a few leaves, but he remembered his place. He leaned in and kissed Xander then. Kissing across his cheek and up his neck.

He whispered into Xander's ear, "You know, Pet, you'd look great with pink hair."

Xander stilled. He recognized their pre-planned code words.

Saying nothing, he looked up into Spike's eyes.

Spike watched as Xanders countenance changed. His laughing eyes shifting from humor to devotion. Spike felt something move in his chest and spoke again.

"It would match your rosy cheeks"

Xander looked confused.

Spike smirked and swung the human up over his shoulder. He smacked Xander's ass.

Crack!

Xander squirmed as he was spanked, but stilled as they approached the castle.

Spike walked past a few vamps towards the kitchen. Xander blushed bright red from his position over the vampire's shoulder. Spike grabbed some yogurt, an apple and a sandwich from the fridge and took his charge to their room. He threw Xander down onto the bed. Tossed him the food and told Xander he was going to report on the success of their mission to Mrs. Maranta.

Xander finished eating by the time Spike came back. The human had worked himself into a stressed state as he was ruminating alone.

As he entered the room, Spike felt tense and awkward. The human was leaking fearful pheromones and his heart was a rapid echo.

Spike didn't know what the issue was, the boy was fine when he'd left. Spike laid down on the bed and Spike reached out his arm and told Xander, "Come here."

Xander rolled into the vampires embrace and they both lay there silently thinking.

Spike stroked Xander's warm back as the human fell asleep.

Spike realized, while laying there, why he'd been so angry earlier... It was because when they'd bumped into Xander as a vampire it had turned Spike off of the idea of turning his pet for himself. Something that he'd considered since this had all started.

But, Spike didn't like Xander as a vampire after meeting him. Vamp Xander had an ugly heart. He wasn't his Xander. The soul inside the boy was one of his best qualities. Spike didn't want to be the one to take that away from him.

 

The next day Spike had a meeting with Goldie in her office. Spike left Xander on his own to eat lunch with the other humans of the house in the kitchen. There were a few missing, but Johnathan was there as was the snotty blond.

As they ate their human food, a few vampires came and went from the kitchen. Xander tried to ignore everything and eat, but he felt someone watching him.

Feeling uneasy, Xander begged off from Johnathan's offer of a video game.

Xander headed down the empty hallway back towards his room. He turned to look over his shoulder and there was no one behind him.

He was scared. Most vamps should be sleeping at this time. But Xander felt the hairs on the back of neck raise He was scared. He felt like he had to get out of the hallway. He felt like prey.

Xander walked out into the garden.

As soon as the sunshine washed warmth over him he looked around. The feeling of someone watching him persisted. Xander felt safer in the sunshine, so he stayed in the garden for a long time. The feeling never left him of being watched.

While being baked by the sun, Xander tried to clear his mind of all the conflicting thoughts he had about Spike. He lost himself in his thoughts until he felt the sun start to dim.

Xander decided to head back into the castle. He walked into the hallway, heading back to his room. Xander didn't feel like there were eyes on him anymore. He could see the bedroom door up aways. He was almost there when a vampire accosted him and threw Xander bodily against the wall.

The air knocked out of him and Xander gasped, unable to breathe.

A snarling vampire pressed his demonic face into Xanders. Feral yellow eyes glared down at him and Xander panicked.

He couldn't believe he was so ignorant to feel safe in this stupid house. Xander squeezed his eyes shut as he choked. He clawed at the hands gripping his throat.

Xander suddenly fell to the floor. He coughed and sputtered and gasped in air. He opened his eyes to see Spike snarling at the other vampire who lay on the ground with his leg cocked in an unnatural angle.

"I should kill you for what you've done!" Spike growled.

Xander rubbed his throat, looking up at Spike being all domineering and protective of him. Xander was beyond grateful.

Spike aggressively broke the vampire's other leg and Xander dry retched and looked away from the vampires.

Xander looked up when he felt a hand on his arm. Spike pulled Xander to standing. Xander stood shocked, staring at Spike, as he silently vowed to stick even closer to him.

Spike led his pet down the hall and into their room. As soon as the door shut behind them Xander glomped onto the vampire. Spike's arms returned the gesture and encircled the human. He breathed in deeply, engulfed in pheromones - a swirl of fear and relief. Spike held Xander close and breathed into the whelp's neck.

Spike pulled back. He looked into Xander brown eyes and felt like he could get lost in them. Spike slid his hands down Xander's arms landing with his fingers entwined in the human's warm fingertips.

There was a knock on the door.

Spike raised his eyes to the ceiling and sighed in frustration, "Wot?" He called out.

Goldie entered. Spike cocked a questioning eyebrow.

"You're going out tonight, and you're to leave your pet here." She said.

Feeling doom, Spike snorted.

"Not a chance. I literally just saved him from the pissant in the hall with the broken kneecaps."

Goldie smiled, it was genuine.

"I know. That's why I've offered to watch Xander while you go out with the others."

Spike licked his lips and sucked in a breath. He didn't trust Goldie, but he liked her. And he didn't think anyone would make another move on Xander so soon.

"Okay. When?"

"Right now," she said.

Spike nodded, "Right. Be out in a tick."

Goldie nodded and left, closing the door behind her.

Spike turned to Xander. The human looked worried. Spike smiled at him.

"It'll be ok, Pet." He said. "Come along. Bring a book or something."

 

Spike left Xander in Goldie's care. Despite his ominous feelings, the meeting turned out to be an easy pickup. Nine vamps, plus Spike, hanging out at the Bronze. They'd done the pick up right away and all sat around shooting the shit.

Spike was bored. He'd much rather be back at the compound if he had to be stuck anywhere with these jerkwads. They were all boasting about their toughest kill. Spike knew he had them all beat, what with the two slayers under his belt, but he saw an opening.

He offered to buy a round for the table and headed to the bar. He slapped some cash on the bar and placed the order, "Be right back for it!" he said.

Surreptitiously he walked up to a payphone and punched in a few numbers.

"Hello?"

"I need him out. Now."

"Spike?" Buffy said.

"Pick him up at Noon exactly. Or he's dead."

Spike hung up the phone.

He didn't know how he knew that his pet was going to be taken from him, but he could feel it coming. Spike liked Goldie, so he didn't think it was going down tonight, but Spike couldn't wait any longer. Xander was a liability. So, Spike told Buffy to come get Xander. Spike now had to find a way to get him out of the compound. But Spike would figure it out. He had to keep him safe. Spike could finish the Slayer's mission by himself. He was one job away from being in the new master's inner circle.

Spike headed back to the bar and stopped dead in his tracks when he smelled her. His Sire, Drusilla. Spike turned and scanned the crowd. In the middle of a sea of writhing bodies on the dance floor stood Dru. She danced as if in her own dream.

Spike grinned and approached her. He couldn't believe his eyes. When he stood before her, a foot away, she turned and looked at him with a devious smile.

Spike couldn't help but be seduced into her dazzling dance. He embraced Dru and noticed how waif like and wispy she was in his arms. It felt alien after holding Xander's bulk so much lately.

Spike stared into his Dark princess's eyes. He felt like he'd walked into a bubble of sunshine and was on fire but indestructible. She leaned up into him and kissed him. It felt wrong. She had such tiny lips and she was too soft.

Drusilla pulled away, looking up at him with playful eyes.

"My Spike," she said, "What is yours but you can't actually hold?"

"What's that, Dru?" Spike said.

Dru twirled and disengaged from Spikes hold.

"His heart," She said and started laughing.

Spike stood stalk still, perplexed, and watched her leave.

 

When he got back to the table with the drinks from the bar, the vamp gang asked him what took him so long. Spike admitted he saw his Sire on the dance floor. The group went quiet a tick and then the guy on Spike's left started up a personal story about his own Sire and conversation continued along the same vein. All night the talk returned to how good it was to be under the wing of a Sire.

The whole evening, though, Spike was double thinking. He found that by the time they're ready to leave, he'd nearly brainwashed himself to want to abandon the Slayers mission and go find Dru. Spike's flooded with nostalgia for the carefree happy life that they used to share.

When the vampires arrived back at the compound Spike retrieved Xander from Goldie's room. In their own room, Spike was laconic. He didn't speak. He just pulled a chair up to the window and started smoking, lost in thought.

Xander was thrown by the change in the vampire. He'd thought everything was good again. Before Spike left earlier, Xander had thought Spike was going to kiss him again. And now Xander didn't know what was going on. He was angry at himself for having wanted the stupid vampire to kiss him. Frustrated, Xander decided to go to bed.

Spike thought the night away trying to confront his internal battle. He comes to no new answers and in frustration, he crawls into the bed and lays there fuming. After a while, the call of the warmth beside him is too enticing and he snuggled into the human breathing in his smell. Spike fell asleep listening to the steady beat of Xander's heart.

 

Spike awoke to the sound of a pencil sritch-scratching. He opened his eyes to see Xander sitting with his feet tucked under himself on the chair across from the bed. He had his lip between his teeth and he was concentrating. Spike took a guess at the time, figuring it was around 8 or 9 am.

"Have you eaten, pet?" Spike asked.

Xander looked up then and his eyes smiled. Spike loved that about his human.

"No. I, uh- I just got up." He said.

Spike sat up, leaning against the headboard, "You should go eat,"

Xander nodded, "Okay."

Xander looked at Spike, then his paper, then he set his notepad upside down. The human stood, yawned and stretched as he left the room.

Spike got up from the bed. He crossed to the table and picked up the whelp's notepad to see what he was doing - what he was hiding. Spike figured it would be incriminating and he'd have to burn it.

He looked down at it in surprise. Xander had been drawing him. Spike was the hero of an eight frame comic. It was cute.

It was at that moment that Spike cemented his fate.

The choice between Drusilla and Xander was not necessarily a fair contest, but Spike had learned that he couldn't go backwards. He couldn't undo the bad blood between Dru and him. They'd tried that already and Spike had been the one to get hurt. He can't keep picking at the wound. Sometimes it hurts more to hold on than to let go.

There's nothing left for him with Dru. Yet, Spike finds himself exhilarated and bustling with nervous energy, whenever he thinks of the many prospects that a future with the human could result in.

So, if there was a choice, and it had to be made. Spike knew who he'd choose... his pet.

Spike waited for Xander to get back from breakfast while he decided his next course of action.

 

Once Xander came back, Spike led him out to the garden. The sun was shining and the birds were chirping. Xander stared at Spike. Spike stared back. This was the first time either of them had seen each other in the sunshine before. The first time Spike wore the ring of Ammara he'd been preoccupied with the trying to kill the Slayer.

They stare at each other, smiling, as they take in each other's appearance. The sun put a polish where there never was one before. Spike finds himself dazzled as Xander's rich brown eyes flit over his own face. He thought he was enamored with Xander's eyes before. How could he have known how much more brilliant the sun would make them.

Xander blushed and looked down under the scrutiny. Spike grinned and pulled Xander along by the hand. They walked out into the lawns, through the overgrown hedge maze and around the cracked fountains.

Spike led them to sit down on a hanging swing in the gazebo. He held Xander's hand and listened curiously as the human's heart sped up.

Xander swallowed and licked his lips. He didn't know what was going on, but he knew that something was happening. His nerves told him that Spike was going to kiss him. Xander's body went into overdrive as he accepted the fact that he actually wanted to kiss Spike.

Spike reached out one hand and placed it on the human's warm chest.

"Calm down, Pet." Spike murmured.

Spike leaned in and kissed Xander, soft and slow. Xander's stomach dropped as he reciprocated.

It was a sweet kiss and Spike couldn't help but deepened it. Spike was swimming in Xander's lustful pheromones. Spike felt like he was drowning in them and Xander was his life raft.

Sensing no reticence from his human, Spike pulled Xander down on top of him.

They laid there making out on the swaying porch swing. The feelings within them growing more and more powerful as the intensity of their frottage grew. Spike felt like his human might come any second the boy was breathing so heavy. Spike rolled his hips and rutted against his pet.

Xander pulled back, gulping in air. Flushed and uncertain, he stared down at Spike.

Looking searchingly into blue eyes, Xander was scared of his own feelings. He didn't know how to voice them. Even if he could babble until he could make sense of everything, he couldn't - he couldn't say anything for fear of someone around them hearing them.

Spike knew what Xander was thinking. He knew that this was all wrong for the boy. That Xander's internal revelry was that he shouldn't be kissing a vampire. He shouldn't be enjoying it. He shouldn't be wanting to let go and come from it.

Spike smiled and gave Xander a chaste kiss, he then tucked Xander's head into the crook of his neck. Spike kept his hands roaming over Xander's back. The human slowly relaxed atop him and Spike soaked in his warmth as they lay there cuddling.

Spike thought of his plan. What he was going to do. He knew that he was going to hurt Xander, he had to, but he hoped he'd find some way to make it better in the future. He hoped he could figure it out once the job was over. He just needed to get Xander out of the compound and finish the mission. Then, he'd work everything in his favor. He'd make it work out. Spike had a plan. And that plan was now centered on this brown-eyed human.

Spike nudged Xander awake a while later.

"C'mon, Pet. Up."

Xander did as instructed and followed Spike as they walked to the front gates.

Unable to walk Xander out, or discuss anything with him because of the guards, Spike improvised. He stopped before the gates, turning the human to look at him. He still held Xander's warm hand in his own. Spike stared at Xander. He drank in the sight of him. He tried to imprint the boys smiling happy eyes to memory. He vowed to preserve the previous pleasant moment between the two of them in his heart for whatever happened next. One day, he'll understand. Spike thought.

"Dru came to me last night," Spike said.

Xander blinked up at him with big brown questioning eyes.

"We're getting back together," Spike said.

Xander's eyebrows knit together in confusion. His mouth tugging into a frown.

"So, I won't be needing a pet any longer. You understand?" Spike said.

Xander pulled his hand away from Spike as if burned. He stood shocked, staring.

Spike knew he shouldn't have kissed the boy earlier. He shouldn't have indulged himself so selfishly. Because it was making it harder for the human. Spike could see Xander's heart cracking as he stared at him. Shock and hurt cascaded across the human's face as he realized he'd been stupid to cultivate feelings for the unfeeling monster in front of him.

"I want you to go," Spike said. He kept his tone even.

Xander swallowed. His chest clenched. Why had Spike kissed him, not even an hour ago, and now he was pushing him away? Xander didn't understand. Xander felt like his chest was caving in. He strove to not crumble in front of Spike. Xander knew he should turn and run, but he must have felt like he needed another kick while he was down because he asked, "For Dru ?"

His voice cracked as he asked and Xander felt so small being glared at by the vampire.

"Are you kidding me?" Spike sneered. " You're comparing yourself to Dru?"

Xander stepped back at the change in the vampires suddenly antagonistic demeanor.

"You're a human. What do you think you could offer me? I've had over two hundred years with my Sire. You think your doe eyes and simpering infatuation could make me turn my back on the woman who made me?"

Xander stood frozen in shock, his mind was numb. He had no idea what to do.

Spike continued, relentless, "You're 20 years old, you're a baby. You have no idea."

Xander's eyes filled with tears.

"Oh, cry me a river."

Humiliated, Xander turned from the vampire and ran away. He ran through the gates and down the street, as fast as he could. He never looked back.

Spike kept his teeth clenched to keep his face stoic. He knew that he was being watched. He waited until he could no longer see the human and then he turned and headed back into the castle.

Spike didn't want to hurt Xander. He didn't want to lie to the human. To tell him that the things that Spike liked the most were the reason he was leaving him. To lie about getting back with Dru. But Spike had to finish the mission and to do that he had to get Xander away from the compound. Emotions worked. The little scene may have hurt the human's sensibilities, but Spike had gotten rid of Xander. That was what mattered. Now, all he had to do was finish the mission.

 

Xander stopped running and leaned against a tree. Gasping for breath, his mind was a swirling mess and he blinked thru wet eyes. He looked around.

"Buffy! What the hell?" He gasped.

Buffy jogged up to him and looked up into his tear-filled face.

"What happened?" She said.

Xander shook his head. He didn't trust himself to speak.

As soon as Buffy put her arms around him, Xander stuffed his head into her hair and started sobbing.

After a few moments, Xander calmed himself down. Wiping at his face he asked, "Can we get out of here?"

Buffy nodded and led the way to her house. They didn't talk for the whole walk and it wasn't until Xander entered her home that he realized he could to talk. He'd been in the castle too long.

"Spike's deflected!" Xander said.

Buffy's eyebrows raised.

" I don't think so?" she said, "He called me to come get you. That's why I was there."

Stunned, Xander sits at her dining room table and lost himself in his thoughts.

Buffy went and made them some tea, giving him a moment to himself.

He ruminated on the conversation he'd had with Spike. Shocked, at how much the conversation hurt, Xander felt like he'd just experienced a breakup. The sad part is that he hadn't even been in a relationship.

Xander couldn't explain why it hurt him so much to think that Spike had deflected right in the middle of the mission. Xander knew the vampire had no chip to keep him reigned onto the good side.

Xander wondered why he cared. What did he think he could get out of a relationship with a vampire? It was the story of his life, he was a demon magnet.

Later that night, stretched out on the Summer's couch, Xander fell into a restless sleep.

 

Spike followed Goldie to Damion's rooms. Damion was the last job Spike had to complete before he met the new master. Spike didn't know if he'd met Damion yet. He didn't recall the names and faces of every coven member yet.

Wanting to get it over with, Spike had gone straight to Goldie and asked for the last job.

Goldie knocked on a closed door.

"Enter," a male voice said.

Goldie tilted her head at Spike, smiled, and turned around to leave. Spike entered the room and closed the door behind himself. As Spike took in the room's lone occupant, he started laughing.

Laying upon the bed was the vampire with two broken legs.

Knowing he's fucked one way or another since he's the one responsible for the broken legs, Spike decides to go all in. He doesn't have to protect Xander anymore and he's not bowing to this vamp.

"So, you're the last job?" Spike said as he sauntered in and sat down in a chair.

The vampire glared at him.

"So, what do you want then?" Spike asked though he was sure he already knew.

The vampire on the bed watched Spike.

"Your pet." He said.

Spike smirked, "Well, hate to disappoint, but I got rid of my pet since I intend to get back with my Sire. You know how it is."

The vampire in front of him fumed. His mouth pulled down in anger.

Spike could see this vamp becoming a serious problem in the future. He could see the vindictive wheels turning in the vamps head.

Spike broke off a piece of the table leg and approached as the vamp tried to squirm away on the bed. Spike stared down at the vampire coldly as he pushed the stake in his heart.

 

While he decided his next move, Spike sat down on the bed full of ashes and had a smoke. He didn't want to fight everyone in the castle. Let alone a one on one fight with Goldie. He'd seen her fight, she was the master's general for a reason.

Spike tried to figure out how he could see the master and get the apocalyptic trinket now that he'd destroyed his last job.

Spike stood to leave the room, concluding that fighting Goldie would be his best next step.

The door to the room opened.

Spike stood and stared at Goldie in the doorway. His hackles raised and he shifted into his demonic guise. Spike felt himself fill with a strange feeling. He didn't want to fight Goldie. He loathed the thought of raising his hands to the other vampire. Spike paused and took a moment to question the feelings swirling within him.

Goldie smiled, "The master will see you now."

Spike wasn't about to look a gift horse in the mouth.

He followed Goldie through the castle, hoping he wasn't led into a surprise gang beat down. Even with the ring of Amarra, he didn't think he could take fifty vampires to one.

Goldie led Spike to a door and curtsied before she walked away.

Spike waltzed straight into the room without knocking. There was no one inside. The door closed behind him.

Spike spun around searching the room and saw a porcelain doll on the bedside table. The unmistakable scent of jasmine invaded his nose and Spike spun back around to the doorway.

"Dru?" He said.

The door opened. Spike swallowed.

Drusilla, dressed in a red frock with black polka dots, sashayed into the room.

Spike blinked, "Thought you were a man?"

Drusilla smiled evilly.

"Minions take orders better from a man than a woman." She said

Spike smirked and approached his dark princess, "Right. Need me to play Daddy again, Dru?"


	3. Chapter 3

Spike leaned back against the wall. His eyes scanned the sun swept-garden as he took a drag from his cigarette. He was alone, most of the compound was asleep.

As he lowered his hand, the gem of Amara glinted in the sunlight. Spike smiled. He liked wearing the ring. He liked to be able to sit in the sun. It reminded him of using Xander's body as a heated blanket. He missed his pet's warmth.

Xander's confused face flashed in his memory and Spike took another drag of his smoke. 

The vampire already missed the human. Spike had never kept a pet before. He always thought humans were too messy with their body functions. He'd never seen the allure. Yet after spending a week with a human looking up at him like he was a god, Spike had changed his mind. It was a heady feeling, owning someone.

Spike now wanted to own Xander. For real. Given the human as a pet as a ruse, two years ago, Spike had never thought to take the offer seriously. Now, though, Spike had a taste of it. He wanted it for real.

Before this week, Spike didn't care one way or another about Xander. He was young and foolish and he didn't shut up. A blood bag that recycled itself if you left it alive.

Yet, over the last week, cramped in a tiny room with the brat, Spike grew used to having him around. They'd spent so much time in close proximity that Spike could still smell the boy all over himself despite his recent shower.

Spikes dropped his spent smoke and crushed it under his boot as he recalled why he'd showered.

 

He and Dru had consummated their reunion. Spike slipped into his old familiar role as Drusilla's Childe as if she'd never left. He ran off of habit and instinct. Their copulation was frantic and animalistic. Spike got them both off roughly. Afterward, while laying in a thoughtless afterglow, Spike watched Drusilla laugh about the pretty new bruises around her throat.

Lying on his Sire's bed, Spike stared into Drusilla's devious brown eyes. She took his metaphorical breath away. He'd been completely blinded by lust as he learned his Sire was the new master of Sunnydale.

While Spike laid back in the bed, contemplative, Drusilla smiled and climbed to standing. When she turned, Spike scanned Drusilla's dark empty eyes. Xander's shocked brown eyes flashed in his memory.

Dru adjusted her dress and growled at Spike, "Bad dog, my Spike. You've killed my Damion."

Spike stared at his sire, "I could take his place, my love."

Drusilla fixed her hair. A smile curled around her lips.

"And so you will," she said.

Spike watched Dru leave the room. He waited until he could no longer hear her footsteps in the hall. The cloying scent of jasmine was overpowering his senses. Spike got up and went to his room to shower.

 

Sitting in the sun, Spike broke out of his thoughts as his cigarette burned down to the filter. He lit another and recalled starting the Slayer's mission 2 weeks ago, thinking it a fool's errand. He had figured that Xander would get them both killed. But, Spike had been wrong. Xander was the perfect little pet, even when in their rooms. Xander could have acted out, made faces even, but he'd simply read or drawn. Or let Spike hold him or kiss him.

Xander had even saved Spike's unlife, with the knowledge he himself hadn't even known existed.

Spike sighed.

With Xander gone, Spike realized how much he enjoyed having the human around. Spike felt like he didn't know what he'd had until it was gone. He was at a crossroads. 

He had a choice to make. Either he could fall back into line with his Sire. Go back to murdering and bloodshed. Fall into whatever foolhardy plan Drusilla cooked up and just watch the world burn. 

Or, he could finish the Slayer's mission and leave town and get away from the godforsaken Hellmouth.

Or he could stay in Sunnydale with him, he thought.

Spike flicked his spent smoke away and squinted at the sun. He didn't know what was going on inside himself. Everything that had happened over the last weeks had been a ruse. Spike doubted the whelp actually felt anything real for him. It was just the forced proximity that created artificial bonds. Spike knew this.

Xander was human. He didn't understand the intricacies of life like Spike did. The whelp was a pawn to his own physiological responses. The chemical reactions in the body spurred on by cuddling and touch. He was riding chemical waves of dopamine and fear. Xander hadn't felt real emotions.

Spike guessed Xander had felt like they were his real emotions. As it had been all too easy for Spike to get the human to run away. All he'd done was twist those feelings against the boy.

Spike knew he was doing his pet a favor, by hurting him and getting him to leave the castle. Unequipped for the mission, Spike wasn't smart or brave enough to take on fifty plus vampires. Especially while trying to protecting a fragile human. He had to focus, and Xander was a distraction. Spike was glad that he'd followed his instincts to get rid of him. Drusilla would have killed Xander instantly.

Spike wasn't as surprised as he'd portrayed when Dru had revealed herself. He'd known she would show up, but he hadn't known when. He, of course, tried to swing the whole situation into his favor. As far as he could tell, Dru had taken the bait.

Spike didn't know if he'd baited the trap for himself or for the Slayer, though. He knew he had a choice and he stood on the precipice teetering.

He could have his Sire, or he could save the humans.

Life with his Sire would be a constant fight against the Slayer and her squad. If Spike deflected now, he could leave the Hellmouth, take his dark princess away. Return to their old life of liberty. 

Spike didn't find as much joy in the prospect as he'd expected.

Faced with exactly what he'd wanted before this stupid mission, Spike was angry that now he didn't want it. His desires had deviated while on the mission. He'd become attracted to the brown eye human.

Once more, a flash of Xander's shocked face haunted him. Spike sighed and went inside. He needed to sleep more to be able to come to a decision.

While he tossed and turned in the bed that still smelled of Xander, Spike wondered if he should do the mission. Kill Dru, give the Slayer the Torc, and then leave town. This town had never done anything but fuck with his un-life.

Spike leaving would be the best thing for Xander. The boy's heart was so pure and simple. Spike was anything but. He could confront the things within himself that were despicable. He knew he was a monster. He'd haunted humans for centuries. He'd created ghosts. Spike couldn't fathom how a human could love him. He didn't even love himself. He was a demon. Xander helped kill demons for a living.

Spike mused that the pure-hearted whelp could never love him. Xander was just confused by recent circumstances. It would be in Xander's best interests for Spike to leave him alone.

Spike fell into an agitated sleep as mind kept looping imagery of Xander's flushed happy face crumpling in shock and confusion. Xander looked like he'd been shot, and Spike's words had been the bullets.

 

In the second floor bathroom of the Summer's house, Xander stood staring in the mirror over the bathroom sink. As he took in his reflection, his eyes sought out the scars on his neck. Xander swallowed and took a deep breath.

Leaving the bathroom, Xander walked downstairs and joined Buffy in the living room. He sat down on the couch and opened his mouth to speak but stopped when there was a knock at the door.

Willow let herself in and joined them. Buffy said hello first and Xander got up and gave Willow a hug. Buffy offered them tea or hot chocolate and they all headed into the kitchen so Buffy could put on the kettle. They chatted a bit about Willow's new psych classes and how big the courseload was. Once everyone had drinks the conversation moved into the dining room. They each took a seat around the large table and there was a moment of silence.

Xander broke it. He stared across the table at Buffy and asked, "So, where's the G-man?"

Buffy took a huge breath.

"That's actually why I got you guys here. Giles is on his way to London." Buffy said.

"What? Why?" Willow asked.

"What she said," Xander said, pointing at the redhead.

Buffy cradled her mug between her hands.

"Giles got a call a few days ago from the council. They said that Faith was missing from jail in LA. So Giles made a few calls to some old mystics to do a locator spell-"

"I could have done one," Willow said.

"I know that, Wills. Giles did his own locator spell, the same one you would use - he said so himself when he did it. But... Giles said this was bigger than that." 

Buffy looked uneasy.

"So, when Giles called the mystics, they told him that Faith wasn't on earth anymore. Giles thinks that Faith is still alive because no new Slayers have been called. But they can't find faith anywhere. She's gone."

"Woah," Xander said as he sat back and let out a breath. He didn't like faith, but he held a place for her in his heart. He'd lost his virginity to her, after all.

Willow spoke Xander's next thoughts, "Why is Giles going to London?"

"I don't know. All I know is that he's gone. And faith's gone. And I'm alone here dealing with a sudden influx of vampires in town. Like way too many," Buffy sighed and sipped her tea, "Anyway, tell me about your time in the compound, Xan."

Xander felt his face flush. Images assaulted him of Spike laying underneath him, kissing him, and rocking his hips up into Xander's erection.

Xander bit his lip and explained that there were a ton of vampires. Over fifty. Not all lived at the compound, but they could amass fast.

Xander told the girls about the bigger players like Goldie, Mrs. Maranta, and Knuckles. How they would send Spike on missions to prove his loyalty to the clan. Like one such mission that sent them to another dimension, where Spike had come across an intact Gem of Amara.

Buffy's eyes opened wide in surprise when she learned of the gem but she stayed silent. The girls listened as Xander told them that Spike said he was getting back together with his sire.

"And that's when you found me." Xander finished.

Buffy reached out across the table and pat his hand.

"How are you doing?" She asked.

Xander looked at her in question. He glanced at Willow who looked so sweet and innocent.

"I'm fine," Xander said with a half smile.

Buffy pulled her hand back.

"I see you got a few new love bites. You sure you're ok?" Buffy asked.

Xander reached up and touched his neck wounds. He took a deep breath and shook his head.

"I think..." Xander forced himself to stop touching his mark. He put his hands in his lap. "Um. I'm doing ok, with all the acting, ya know, the vampire kissing, whatever--"

Xander cut himself off and took a sip of his hot chocolate.

Both girls sat waiting and Xander stared into his mug. "I think, I mean, I'm bisexual." He said.

Xander looked up to gauge their reactions. Willow's mouth was in a surprised little O. Buffy was incredulous.

"Are you kidding me?" she said.

Buffy stood up and put her hands on her hips as she glared down at Xander.

"Don't you think it's a little hypocritical for you to be all moony over a soulless vampire?" She said.

Xander nodded and wilted under his best friends glare.

"You're right, Buffy. I don't know if I feel anything for Spike - he's soulless... It's just... I, uh, I learned that I'm not as straight as I thought I was." Xander rushed out the last sentence.

Willow grabbed his hand in the ensuing silence and smiled, "Welcome to the club."

"Thanks, " Xander smiled sadly, looked down at his mug.

Buffy retook her seat.

"So, you're what? Conflicted because Spike's hot and doesn't have a soul? Why are you so sad looking?" Buffy asked.

Xander snorted a laugh and licked the corner of his mouth.

"Okay, you hit the nail on the head, and also..."

"What?" Willow said.

"Also... It's a long story to do with Anya." Xander said, sighing.

Willow squeezed his hand and Buffy sipped her tea.

"We've got the time," Buffy said.

Xander nodded.

"Okay, um... Let me try to just rush thru the abridgment... So, when Anya and I broke up I went to see a counselor. I learned I'm co-dependent from my upbringing in an alcoholic household. I told the councilor all the things leading up to my break up with Anya and the counselor really opened my eyes."

"Good for you. I know it's hard to ask for help." Willow said as she squeezed his hand.

Xander offered her a weak smile.

Buffy asked, "Why did you and Anya break up?

Xander swallowed, "Anya thought I was too obsessed you guys. That I was too needy. But really it was my codependency, I never wanted to let you guys down. I'd drop anything to help out the Scoobie gang... For example, losing jobs because fighting for the world seemed more important."

Buffy and Willow waited and Xander took a deep breath and looked down.

"And Anya felt like I'd do anything for you guys, but nothing for her. She only wanted one thing. She kept asking me when we were going to have a baby." Xander stared into his coffee mug as he told his story.

Buffy shifted her eyes to look out the window. She thought she'd seen something moving outside before she looked back at Xander.

Xander took another deep breath and then told the rest of his tale to his coffee cup.

"So, one month I found a positive pregnancy test in the trash. I spent the month freaking out about becoming a dad and I waited for her to tell me about it, but she never did. And then the next month I saw she was using pads and she had her period. Confused, I went to the bedroom to ask her about it and the whole bed was drenched in blood. Anya was asleep, and I shook her awake and we both panicked as I took her to the hospital. When she was wheeled away from me I freaked out. I paced the hospital and cried and stressed and... Jesus."

Xander felt tears leak out of his eyes and he angrily wiped them away as he took another deep breath and squeezed Willow's clasped hand.

"So a doctor came out and told me that Anya hemorrhaged from a botched abortion," Xander said, his voice wavering with emotion.

Buffy and Willow both asked, "What?" at the same time and Xander had a sad smile on his face.

"Yeah, she killed my child and I still loved her. Pathetic huh?" Xander said, with a self-depreciative laugh.

Xander dropped Willows' hand and gripped his mug with both hands.

Buffy got up and moved around the table to sit beside Xander instead of across from him. She put her hand on his leg.

"It's not pathetic," She said.

Xander bit his lip, "Right, heh, that's not the end. Um, so the doctor let me talk to her. Anya laid in the hospital bed, white as a ghost, and I held her hand and I was just glad she was ok, you know? And we talked and I asked her why she didn't tell me about the baby since it's all she ever wanted. I asked her why she got rid of it..."

Xander stared at his mug, "And then she told me that it wasn't mine."

Both girls sat in shock. Foreheads crinkled as their eyebrows skyrocketed.

After a moment, Willow pulled Xander into a hug. He buried his face into her shoulder as he cried. Willow held him as Xander sobbed and Buffy rubbed his back.

Xander had only talked about Anya to the counselor before. He felt lighter having told his friends.

"Wow, Xan. That's super heavy," Buffy said.

"Thank you for telling us," Willow said.

The redhead smiled sadly at Xander when he pulled back and wiped his face.

Willow's smile morphed into anger.

"She's lucky she doesn't come around here anymore." She said.

Xander smiled at Willows vehement tone, "Thanks, Will."

Xander hugged her again and then spun and hugged Buffy.

"Thanks, Buff." He said pulling back.

"Of course. Though, now I'm wondering what this has to do with Spike?"

Xander sighed, "That's the thing. I don't know... I now know, from counseling, that the reason I stayed with Anya despite everything was that I'm codependent... A normal, healthy mind wouldn't have put up with half the things she said and did."

Xander looked at his friends and they were both nodding their agreement.

Xander shook his head ruefully at himself, "Exactly. She was a nightmare... But I accepted it. I pitied her and I called it love. And then once we got on the relationship rollercoaster ride there was never any chance for me to get off."

Xander bit his lip, "I just wonder if I'm really attracted to guys, to Spike, or if I'm just being co-dependent. I just spent two weeks touching and staring at Spike. Having him kiss me and touch me constantly..."

Xander blushed as both the girls raised their eyebrows in surprise.

"Let's talk about something else, besides my ridiculous thought process," Xander said.

Buffy laughed, "Well, Angel is coming to town again, maybe when Spike gets back, we can double date?"

Xander snorted, "Good one, Buff."

He stuck his tongue out at her and Willow quick as a ninja grabbed it. Xander gaped at the redhead in shock and the three of them descended into peels of laughter. None of them noticing the movement in the tree outside the window.

 

Spike walked into the parlor as a random vampire goaded Alaric about his human pet, "Why even keep him around? I've heard that the new master doesn't like vampires keeping pets."

Spike walked to the liquor cart and poured himself a drink as he listened to Alaric's reply. "He will no longer be my new master if he were to demand I give up my favored toy."

Spike sat down, off to the side, to watch the proceedings.

Spike watched as Alaric pulled his pet's blond hair. He tilted his kneeling pet's neck all the way back. Every eye in the room was gazing at the long white column of the human's throat.

"Dance for me, Bren," Alaric said. His coal black eyes staring into his pet's.

Spike sipped his drink as he watched the lithe blond human stand. Bren started to swivel his hips and move his torso to a song only he could hear. He undulated in a sensual dance that soon entranced the room. The blond kept his seductive gazed on his master, a small smile graced his lips, and he moved his body in a sexy tease while undressing.

Spike forgot about his drink as he watched entranced as the human stripped himself naked. The pheromones in the room became unbearable.

The door opened, and a gust of fresh air caused Spike to look up to see Drusilla standing in the doorway. Her eyes took in the strip show and then her gaze locked on Spikes. She smirked and crooked her finger at him.

Spike swallowed his drink and left the parlor. He didn't ask Dru where they were going but fell into step beside her.

At the front gates, they met up with Goldie.

"Well, ladies, where we off to?" Spike asked.

"A pickup," Goldie said.

"We're going to entice a mouse out of their hole." Dru singsonged. She then danced ahead of them down the sidewalk.

Goldie turned to Spike with a smirk and gestured, "After you," then took up the rear.

The three of them headed into town. They entered the porch of a dilapidated old house and Dru knocked on the door.

Spike watched as Drusilla mesmerized the house's occupant. The balding grey haired man did as instructed and welcomed her and her friends inside.

Drusilla tore into the man's throat as soon as the door shut. The man screamed but soon stopped as his heartbeat ebbed. Drusilla pulled back and passed the dying man to Spike.

Spike caught the limp body and stared down at it. He glanced at Dru, who turned to look at him as she reverted to her human countenance. Spike morphed into his demon visage and bit into the man's throat.

Spike watched Dru as she locked eyes with him over the dying man's shoulder.

Spike took a second to realize this was his first meal since having the chip out. He'd only fed off of Xander since starting the mission. As he drank, Spike thought of how different the man's blood tasted compared to Xander's.

An impulsive thought cascaded into his head that Xander wouldn't like that Spike was killing. 

Spike sucked the last dredges out of the human and justified that he hadn't actually killed the human. He'd been as good as dead when Dru had handed him off. Spike convinced himself it was Drusilla's kill. He'd fed off the scraps like a bottom feeder, but he hadn't killed the man.

  
Rather than relishing the last of the human's blood, Spike brooded that this was exactly why Xander couldn't love him.

Spike dropped the dead body to his feet with a thump.

  
Dru clapped like an excited child and spun and walked off. Goldie followed the raven-haired vampiress. Spike lagged behind as he followed them down a hall and into a bedroom.

Drusilla was pulling a painting off the wall and Spike watched her confused.

"Found it!" Goldie said as she stepped out of the closet holding a small digital safe.

"Great. No code." Spike said, wishing Dru hadn't killed the owner of the house.

Goldie stepped up to the bed and set the safe down.

"Not to worry, I got this, Darlin'," Goldie said.

Goldie bounced the small safe on the bed and unlocked it as it bounced. 

Spike snorted.

"It's the locking mechanism," Goldie said as she pulled out the stone housed within the safe. "I've no idea why people even buy these."

Spike stood shocked and still in the doorway. He tried not to show his displeasure at recognizing the stone. He'd seen three stones in his dream and this was the second stone he'd found in real life that matched.

Spike felt as if something bad would happen once Dru had all three rocks. Even worse, Spike wondered what it had to do with Xander.

Drusilla fawned over the stone, "Ooh, it's so pretty."

Goldie tilted her head, "We have a meeting with the master tonight, Do you want William to come with us or to head back to the castle?"

Spike squinted at the two women. They were going to go see the master. So, Dru wasn't the master? Dru had a master? What?

Spike's mind raced. He filled with renewed invigoration about the mission. He still had to find out who the new master was.

Drusilla looked at Spike and tilted her head in thought.

"You'll be okay to head home, yourself, won't you my love?" She said.

Spike snorted, "Be right fine, Dru."

Drusilla nodded, Goldie curtsied and the two ladies disappeared into the night.

Spike lit a smoke. He then turned on his heel and walked the other way. Away from the direction of the compound.

Spike smoked as he walked. He digested the fact that Dru wasn't the big boss. There was someone above her. Someone orchestrating her moves. Spike felt the fear he'd first experienced upon entering the compound return to him.

Spike didn't know where he was when he came out of his thoughts. He scanned the area and changed direction. He then found himself standing outside the Slayer's house. He could hear Xander and his friend's talking within.

Spike smiled upon hearing the whelp's voice. He used to find it grating, but after hearing Xander say his name in the heat of the moment, Spike had a new perception. Now the vampire felt like he could sit outside the house all night listening to his pet talk.  
  
Spike pulled himself up to hide in a tree. He climbed until he could perch himself with a good view of the three 20-year-olds sitting around the kitchen table. Each of them was cradling cups of steaming liquid. Spike sat and leaned back against the tree as he watched and listened to the Scoobie's talking.

Spike's heart broke as he overheard Xander explain the reason that he and Anya broke up. Spike listened as the human admitted to liking Spike. Sure, he was confused about it, but he still liked him, which brought a grin to Spike's face.

Spike closed his eyes as he listened to his pet's voice. Spike missed Xander. He wanted to go down there, bang on the door, walk in and pull the boy into a devastating kiss.

Spike froze as a couple of teenagers walked by on the street chatting.

Hearing his pet laughing with his friends, Spike dropped from his perch. He had a mission to finish.

 

When Spike returned to the compound he entered the castle and headed to his room. He shucked his coat and climbed into bed and was dozing off when there was a knock at the door.

Spike stood and pulled open the door. It was Goldie.

"The master requests your presence."

"Is that right?" Spike said.

"Indeed. You know the way?" Goldie asked.

Spike nodded and watched as Goldie left. Spike then put on his coat and headed to Drusilla's room.

Spike knocked and entered. He closed the door behind him.

Drusilla stood over a table containing four small wooden boxes. Spike closed the door and walked over to his Sire.

"What are you doing, Dru?" He asked as he stepped behind her and encircled her dainty waste with his arms. She reached forward and caressed a lid and propped it open. Spike stilled as he inspected it.

Sitting nestled inside the open box was a crystal necklace. It was large and gaudy and had 3 chambers filled with clear liquid each housing different color fish. Spike noticed that the fish were alive within the large piece of jewelry.

"It's the Torc of Worlds, my Spike." Drusilla chittered like a child and closed the lid. She then opened up the next box's lids. "And these are the Crubela stones. They're for my master. I'm such a good girl, aren't I Spike?"

Spike forced a smile to his face as Drusilla twisted around to stare at him.

"The best, Dru," He said.

Dru simpered, "That's right. I'm a good girl. My daddy will be so pleased."

Spike felt a trickle of fear creep down his spine as he stared at his Sire. He licked his lips. Drusilla saying Daddy meant only one thing, Spike brushed it off. She couldn't mean what he thought she meant. It wasn't possible.

"Goldie said the master wanted to talk to me," Spike asked, "was that you or him?"

"Ooh, You'll have tea with the king soon, but no, I needed to see you," she said.

Drusilla sat down on her bed and picked up her porcelain doll and began combing out her hair.

Spike wanted to dismiss himself and returned to his room, or hit up a poker game in the parlor, but he knew better. Spike sat with Dru and waited for her to get to the point.

As Spike sat there, he thought about the past four days. He'd chatted with other vamps, boasted about his love for his Sire, and played up the act that the new master of the coven was a man. Now that he knew that Dru was being played like a puppet by someone higher up, it wouldn't be such an act.

Spike glanced at the artifacts laying on the table and thought about his impending meeting with the new master. Spike couldn't believe his luck.

Here he had prepared himself to kill Dru to steal the Torc for the Slayer.

Spike recalled what had transpired earlier as he'd laid in bed. He'd wound himself up in his thoughts. He'd grown so trapped feeling and angry, he'd flown out of bed intent on killing Drusilla. He'd almost tripped as a magical feeling pervaded his bones. His whole body filled with an eery feeling of sudden calmness that made him not move a muscle. Spike had then crawled back in bed as he tried to catalog the alien feeling. It was the same feeling that overcame him when he'd wanted to kill Goldie earlier.

  
Spike was deep in his own thoughts when there was a knock at the door. Drusilla set down her doll and stood up, moving towards the table that held the artifacts.

Goldie entered and curtsied.

"Drusilla. William." Goldie said.

Spike nodded from his chair.

Drusilla smiled and picked up the box with the Torc in it. She passed Goldie the box.

"I'm done with this for now," Drusilla said.

Goldie accepted the box with a nod, "Is that all?"

"Mmhmm," Dru said distracted as she lifted one lid of the other boxes. "I've yet to find the last gem."

Goldie bowed and left.

Spike sighed as he watched Goldie walk away with the Torc. He stood and moved to get a better look at the stones.

"What are these, Dru?" Spike asked.

"A prophecy." She said.

"What prophecy?"

"The Purge of Alterna." She said.

"Wot's that?" Spike said.

Drusilla stared at Spike, inspecting his eyes, then shook her head, "You'll have to read the prophecy, my love."

Spike slipped his fingers over one of the rocks.

"And how do I do that? In some kinda code, innit?" He said.

"You're right. It's a mesh of ancient pagan languages." Drusilla said as she picked up the stone and turned it over. "You'll need the Torc of Worlds to decipher it."

"And this Torc?" Spike said. He played dumb. He knew what and where it was.

"I just gave it to Goldie." She said.

Spike stared at Drusilla, "Why don't I want to fight her? I mean, I want to, but then I get filled with this feeling and I calm down."

Drusilla smiled down at the stone in her hand, "Magic, Pet," she murmured.

"You put a spell on me?" Spike said, stepping back.

Drusilla set the stone down on the table and put her hands up in surrender as she turned wide eyes on her Childe.

"Oh, of course not, my sweet William." Drusilla pouted as she lowered her hands, "You don't remember Goldie?"

Spike tried to recall having ever met the blond vampiress before, "No. I don't remember her."

"I suppose you'll remember when the time is right," Dru said.

"Sounds ominous," Spike said.

Drusilla hummed and tilted her head as if listening to some far-off song that only she could hear. Then the dreamy look in her eyes clarified and she smiled. She looked at Spike and she smacked her ruby red lips.

"I want you to go out and find me a nice treat, Spike. Something young," She said.

Drusilla grinned like the Cheshire cat. Spike nodded and bowed before he let himself out. He was all too happy to leave the compound.

 

 

"All right, best friends interlude, let's get ice cream," Buffy said.

Xander laughed and then clamped his hand over his mouth. He pointed up the street.

Buffy whipped around and the two of them watched as two dark figures scurried up the street. Buffy sighed and took off after the pair. Xander lagged behind as he ran after the blond hero.

Having just dusted 3 vampires, Buffy wasn't looking forward to two more; but sacred duty and all that. So the Slayer stalked her prey and found herself standing outside the old burned out high school.

"Well, this doesn't look good," Buffy said.

"You're not wrong." Xander agreed as he came up beside her.

"Stick close," she said.

Xander followed Buffy as they traveled through the remains of their old stomping grounds. He recalled his last foray into the burned out husk of a school. He and Spike had hidden in a broom closet for half an hour. Xander came out of his musings about sitting on Spike's lap when he bumped into the back of Buffy who'd stopped dead in her tracks.

Xander looked around the small girl in front of him and gulped. A large purple portal suspended in mid-air above the old broken Scoobie research table swirled like oil in a puddle.

Buffy walked towards the portal and looked about to step in.

Xander grabbed her wrist, "Oh no, you don't!" He said.

"Back off, Xan. There's been a huge influx of vampires lately, what if they're coming from this?"

"Okay, fine, go in the random scary portal. But let me just say that I went thru one like this with Spike and I ended up almost dying from that dimension's vampire version of myself."

Buffy bit her lip and then shushed Xander. She pulled him up into the old broken down stacks. As they hid, two more vampires entered the library. They watched from their hiding spot as the vampires strut straight through the purple portal.

"Let's get out of here, you're right, I don't know what I'd be walking into," Buffy whispered.

The two of them hurried out of the library's back entrance and fled the school grounds.

They headed to Willow's dorm to ask her expertise regarding portals. They called Giles on the phone but he was no help, tied up with council business, but he assured them he would be home soon to help with the research.

 

Faith sliced her katana through the necks of the two vampires exiting the portal and she wiped the sweat from her top lip. She tossed her sword down on the twin bed and she searched for a hair tie. Finding one on the side table, she pulled her hair back. She sat on her bed and thought about her situation.

Kidnapped from the LA county jail by Angelus, Faith had woken up in the middle of the night from the alarms going off. The main lights were shut off, and the emergency lights cast creepy silhouettes on the cell walls.

Faith had fought him, but Angelus had back up. The vampire with him had handcuffed her and drugged her. When Faith woke up she was in a small underground cave that housed a bed, a magical toilet, a weapons rack, and a portal. Faith couldn't go through the portal, it was the first thing she tried.

The vampire who had drugged her, was sitting with her when she woke up. Faith had attacked him and the two fought.

The harder faith fought the more the vampire defended himself. He mostly defended, she'd noticed. He did hit her back on occasion, but he never took the upper hand. He never gave it to her either.

High from the rough and tumble fight, Faith had slept with the vampire. Their sexual encounter was as much fighting as fucking.

And now, as she stared around her tiny cave, faith dreaded mealtime because it was so awkward. The vampire's name was Penn, Faith soon learned, and he was all sorts of obsessed with Faith now.

The first night in the cave, Faith couldn't believe that she'd slept with a vampire, but she'd justified that she'd been a slave to her hormones. She figured after so long celibate, of course, she was a pent-up mess.

Faith recalled Penn and herself rutting like animals the first day, as she looked around at the cave that she now called home. Three vampires had shown up thru the portal, during their hate fuck. Faith and Penn had both stopped fighting one another and fought the newcomers. Faith dusted two while wearing only panties and she turned to the last vampire that Penn was fighting and watched as Penn staked it.

As the dust fell, Faith heaved in breaths as she stared at the gorgeous vampire. Penn smirked and stepped forward and before she knew it they were smashing together.

Afterward, while wiping away their spent passion, Faith collected her clothes and pulled them on. Once clothed she watched the vampire dress and leave. He'd told her he'd be back later with food.

Penn had returned, he was the only friendly vampire that entered her little chamber. He brought her food and they sometimes talked. Most times he showed up they had frantic sex often interrupted by vampires entering the portal that Faith would need to kill.

Penn explained that Faith was there to protect the portal until Saint Vigeous. Faith didn't know when that was, as she didn't even know what day it was but she kept hope alive that she'd be free soon.

  
Faith glanced around at her cave dwelling. She sighed in remembrance as she waited on the vampire to show up. The cave wasn't as dark as it should be because there was a wall-length invisible partition on one side. Faith could see she was in a large underground cavern but her small little room was an 8 foot cubed box.

There was an invisible wall, which Penn could pass through and that Faith could not. She could see through it, though, and beyond the divider was a large cave that housed only a statue. The statue was of a smiling woman, hair pulled back in a low bun and her hands before her chest in prayer. Surrounding the statue was a moat of blood that connected to a river of blood that flowed between two large stone culverts. Faith often zoned out to the sound of the blood gushing from culvert to culvert. If she didn't look at it, the sound lulled her like a water fountain.

Faith had seen vampires come in and drink from the moat. Sometimes the vampires prayed in reverence to the statue too. No one ever looked her direction, even when she yelled, so Faith assumed the partition was like a one-way glass. She could see them, but they couldn't see her.

  
Faith yawned as she settled back into the bed. She couldn't sleep until dawn when the vampires stopped coming through the portal, but she was so bored. It was hard to stay awake when the only thing you could do was either fuck of fight vampires. Faith thought the former had merit when Penn entered the other side of the cave.

Faith sat up as she watched the vampire walk towards the invisible wall. Penn looked around and crossed through.

Faith bit her lip and stared at the portal swirling in front of her.

"Think we could get each other off before anyone comes through?" She asked.

Penn smirked, "Only one way to find out."

 

Buffy, Xander, and Willow patrolled Restfeild cemetery after investigating the hellmouth Portal together. Xander was telling the girls about the temp labor gig he worked earlier that day and they then chit-chat about the fictional lives they could have pursued if they'd all left Sunnydale.

Willow stopped Buffy with a hand on her arm as she sensed a magical influence nearby. She moved to the side, pulling Xander with her into the shade of a mausoleum. Buffy forged ahead as she could sense a vampire.

Xander and Willow watched as Buffy raced back over to them and held her finger up to her lips.

Willow and Xander kept quiet and the three sit in the dark watching and waiting.

Two tall broad-shouldered forms stepped out into the moonlit clearing. The humans, silent and curious, eavesdropped as the vampires stood talking. Xander's eyes grew wide and he put a hand over his mouth as he recognized the two vampires illuminated by the moon. One was Angel and the other was Alaric. Xander's mind raced.

"So you've got it?" Angel asked the vampire opposite him.

"Yes," Alaric said. He pulled out a handkerchief and opened it up to reveal a tear-shaped gem the size of an egg. The vampire showed it to Angel. Neither vampire touched it.

"Good. That's great. It's starting. " Angel smiled.

Angel lifted his wrist and bit into it. He dripped his blood over the gem. The vampire opposite Angel did the same and then the two of them sucked from each other's wrists.

"Place it and then get back to the Castle. I'll show up tonight," Angel said.

"By your leave," Alaric said with a smirk. He wrapped up the gem and placed it in his pocket as he walked away.

Angel turned the other direction and head out of the graveyard.

Buffy scouted to make sure both vampires were gone and then led her friends out of the cemetery. Everyone stayed silent. They were all thinking the same thing. Angel was Angelus. And he'd played them all from the beginning. 

Once they were out of the cemetery Willow spoke, "Well, that was weird."

Buffy stopped and bit her lip, looking at her friends.

Xander felt now was not the time to go off about her homicidal soulless ex-boyfriend. Not when he'd recently revealed his own attraction for one such soulless being. Xander spoke his mind instead.

"Why was Angel talking with Alaric? Why did we send Spike in there if Angel was in contact with them all along?"

Buffy chewed her lower lip.

"I wonder what they were doing with the blood and the gem..." Willow said.

Xander watched Buffy as she tried to hold herself together. She looked like she was going to cry. Xander threw an arm around her shoulders, He couldn't bear to see her cry.

"It'll be ok, Buff. We'll just ask him, right? It could all be a misunderstanding."

Buffy looked up at Xander in disbelief as she huffed out a small laugh and rubbed her hands over her face.

"Thanks, Xan. Let's call it a night."

 

  
Spike stood as silent and still as possible to make himself invisible on top of the mausoleum.

To his right, below him, hid the three humans he'd been stalking earlier. The Slayer and her two friends.

Down the way, a little to the left were two hulking vampires approaching the outcropping. Spike listened to them as Alaric and Angel approached.

Spike watched as Angel and Alaric christened a magical stone and then shared blood. Spike's hackles raised and he knew that something was really wrong with this picture. Vampire's had special rules about sharing blood. For Alaric and Angel to share blood meant that they were close. Family. And Spike didn't remember Alaric. He'd never even met him before the mission. Then again, apparently he knew Goldie and now couldn't remember her either.

Curious, Spike waited for everyone to disperse before he tailed Alaric. He wanted to find out what the hell was going on.

Spike followed Alaric to the Hellmouth. Spike watched him place the bloody gem down right below the purple portal in the old high school library.

Tired of playing coy, Spike grabbed some debris as a weapon and twirled the makeshift lance like a baton as he strut into the library.

A fleeting memory of chasing Buffy in this exact manner 2 years ago brought a smile to Spike's face. He forced it away as he stopped at the entrance of the dilapidated library. Spike knew he'd caught Alaric's attention.

"So, just how do you know Angelus?" Spike asked.

Alaric turned and set his coal black eyes on Spike.

Spike's bravado fled and he pursed his lips as he felt magic tingle over him. Mere seconds previous, Spike could have ripped out the heart of this vampire with his confusion and anger. Yet, standing before the other vampire, Spike couldn't fathom fighting him.

Spike felt his mouth go dry and he had to turn his face away and avert his eyes as he felt magic cascade over him. Spike shivered.

"Following me?" Alaric said.

"Was wondering how you know Angelus?" Spike repeated as he forced himself to look at the other vampire.

Alaric smirked and walked towards the exit, through Spike's personal space.

Spike stood stalk still and was glad that magic prevented him from fighting the vampire. Alaric was bigger up close, a mountain of a man, and Spike felt a menacing vibe crawl up his spine.

It wasn't until Alaric left that Spike realized that Alaric hadn't answered him. Humiliated and infuriated, Spike felt like he should know more then he did. Why did he feel like he was playing catch up all the bloody time?

Spike lit a smoke and went hunting for Drusilla's human snack.

 

Xander tossed and turned in his own bed. He was in his apartment. Buffy's mother came home from her LA trip and Xander didn't want to wear out his welcome. Neither Summer's had asked him to leave, but he figured it was time.

Laying in bed Xander couldn't sleep. He kept brooding about Spike and the week spent in the vampire's company. Xander's stomach dropped in excitement as he remembered how aroused he'd been when kissing the vampire. And seconds later Xander would sigh as he thought about Angelus, Alaric, and Spike.

Xander turned on his TV to stop overthinking. He watched the Spanish channel until the foreign language lulled him to sleep.

  
Xander woke up what felt like seconds later and blinked, disoriented. A water droplet hit him in the face and he rolled over and squinted. His room was dark and quiet. He looked to see that the TV was off. He remembered leaving it on. 

Xander felt around for his bedside lamp and he spun the switch. The light didn't flare. Xander spun the switch again. A water droplet hit him in the face and he flinched and looked around in the dark.

Xander sat up and his socked feet squished into the carpet. He cringed as his now wet socks stuck to his feet. He crossed to the light switch.

Flicking the light on, Xander looked around his apartment in shock.

There was a pink-tinged liquid leaking down his walls and out of the light switches and sockets. The light flickered and Xander turned off the light. He stood, gobsmacked. He'd lost everything to water damage. Xander realized where the water was coming. Obviously, the apartment above his had flooded.

Xander left his apartment and ran up the stairwell to the floor above his. He saw the hallway carpet saturated with water. Xander knocked on the door. There was no answer. He could hear water running from within. He tried the door handle and was grateful it opened.

"Hello?" He called..

A few inches of backed up water rushed out over his wet socks. 

Leaving the door open behind him, Xander entered and scanned the dim apartment.

"Hello?" he said.

Not seeing anyone, he glanced into the kitchen as his feet led him towards the bathroom. Xander stopped in the doorway. There was a dead body in the tub. A naked dead woman. She was pale white and had a full head of long frizzy red hair. 

Xander's eyes flickered between the deep gashes across the woman's wrists to the blood coated serrated knife on the bathroom floor.

The water was running. it gushed from the faucet and perpetuated the ruby red bathwater over the lip of the tub. 

As he stood transfixed, Xander imagined that an hour ago the water would have been pure scarlet.

Eventually he broke out of his shock and he stepped forward to turn off the running water.

Xander bit his lip as he reached out to check the dead woman's pulse. He didn't think she was alive, but he checked regardless. He shifted her red hair from her throat and touched the woman's neck. As he touched her skin with his own, a green mist seeped from the dead body and Xander jumped back in fright.

Xander stood still and scared as a green hazy mist rose into the air and surrounded him. He couldn't help breathing the mist in. There was no escaping it. His heart raced as he watched the green mist disappear. 

It saturated into him.

Having grown up on a Hellmouth, Xander knew this wasn't of the good. He pat himself down but didn't notice anything different. He didn't have horns or a tail, yet.

Xander left the bathroom and called 911 from the woman's telephone. He called the apartment supervisor since it was programmed into speed dial on the phone. Xander waited until the authorities arrived. He talked with them at length and then he chatted with the Super before heading back to his own apartment. He peeled off his soaked socks and spent the rest of the night trying to salvage his belongings.

 

Faith sat up on her bed reading a magazine. She noticed, in her peripheral vision, movement in the cave opposite her. Faith looked up and couldn't see anyone. She turned back to her magazine and then glanced up again. Something was different.

Faith stood and walked over to the invisible partition. Her hands pressed against the barrier as she stared in confusion at the solid stone statue. Ruby red tears of blood streaked down the stone face as if crying.

 

Sitting in the crowded parlor, drink in hand, Spike was lonely. He took a sip to calm his shaking hands and recalled the scene he'd returned to in the parlor.

Alaric was showing off his pet in front of the room. His beautiful blond human laid on his back, body bent in half, his hands gripping his feet as he was fucked.

Spike had eyed Alaric's thick muscular body, comparing his olive skin tone to Xanders, and froze as Alaric looked up and caught Spike's gaze.  
  
Spike stared at the Vampire and his Pet. They were in perfect contrast, a striking pair.

Alaric looked away from Spike and back at his human.

Spike watched as the large vampire snaked his hands around the human's throat. Alaric slid his length in and out of his pet as he choked the human to the point of losing consciousness. When the human lost consciousness, his arms would go lax and Alaric would slap the human's face to wake him. Over and over the cycle continued as Alaric and his pet put on a show. You could cut the sexual tension in the parlor with a knife.

Spike sipped his drink and watched. All the while he imagined Xander underneath him in the same fashion.

Afterward, when Drusilla seduced Spike, he didn't have to pretend to want her. He let out all his pent up sexual frustration. Poured it into her.

It was only once he'd come that he'd started thinking about how he felt. And he felt deep down he wouldn't be able to have sex with her again.

He'd had a moment of flaccidity midway through the act. He'd been staring into Dru's dark brown eyes and wished it was Xander he was sliding into.

Spike had then flipped Drusilla around. Her skirt's crinoline causing him to grow irrationally angry as it got in the way. Spike then plowed roughly into her from behind as he strained to achieve orgasm.

In the end, Spike was able to hold up the ruse. But he knew that he wouldn't be able to get it up for her again.

Spike was fortunate that Alaric and his pet had put on such a heady show earlier in the parlor. It was easy for Spike's mind to pull imagery from the show to build himself to completion.

Spike headed back to his room afterward to sit in thought.

Spike was fed up with being undercover. Angel had sent him in here and now Angel appeared to be Angelus. Spike didn't know what the hell was going on. If Angelus was the new master, why did he need Spike here? And why send Xander in too?

Spike wavered over whether to stay and meet with the master. He knew in his bones that it had to be Angelus.

Spike threw himself back on the bed. He wanted to say fuck it all. He had a one-way ticket here. He had to go thru with this stupid quest. And to do that he had to kill the master of the coven and steal the Torc.

Deep down, he feared he was on a fool's errand. If Spike was magically prevented from hurting Goldie, Dru, and Alaric, what made him think Angelus wasn't also protected.

Angry and depressed, Spike felt trapped. He wondered if he should just steal the Torc and deliver it to the Slayer and then get the hell out of dodge.

 

 

Xander woke up from a nightmare of a bathtub full of bloody water. He struggled awake with a gasp and looked around. He took in his soaked apartment and fell back against his damp couch with a groan.

Xander got up and pulled on some cargo shorts. He found a clean shirt and some deodorant and put on both. He then sloshed around his apartment wearing flipflops.

He'd made sure to shut off the breaker last night and he'd puttered around unplugging his electronics and raising everything up off the ground to dry out. 

Xander opened his blinds to wash the apartment with sunshine. He collected a few changes of clothes, some shoes, and some personal effects to pack into a duffle bag.

Xander called his temp job and told them he couldn't come in. They, in turn, told him to not come back. Xander didn't have time to cry or rage about it. His life was already falling apart.

Xander went thru the motions of dealing with the insurance people and the renovators via the superintendent. It was late afternoon by the time he was able to steal away and go to Giles condo.

Xander dropped his duffle bag by the front door. The first thing out of his mouth upon entering was to ask the Englishman if he could crash on his couch for a few days.

The ex-librarian, unpacking from his trip, agreed as he was distracted with an old book.

Xander sat next to Buffy on the couch. The two of them chatted until Willow showed up.

Scoobies assembled, Xander told everyone what happened to him the night before. They added "green mist" to the research queue and hit the books.

At dusk, Buffy and Xander went patrolling and a vampire stumbled upon them.

While Buffy taunted and baited the vamp, Xander stared at the Vampire entranced. He could see green designs scrolling across the vampire's skin. Designs like the rock he and Spike had found and green like the mist he'd breathed in from the dead girl.

Xander couldn't blink, He couldn't look away. He was unable to move out of the way as Buffy launched the vampire straight into him with a hip toss.

Xander came out of his shock as he climbed up from the ground and looked around. He watched as Buffy staked the Vampire.

Buffy walked up to him in a huff, "What the heck, Xander? Why didn't you move?"

Xander shook himself and apologized, "Sorry Buff. Don't know where my head is tonight."

Buffy stared at him a moment and decided she'd done enough for the night. She offered to walk Xander home and he followed alongside her as he contemplated the green patterns he'd seen.

 

  
Spike ran down the corridor towards the castle exit as he stuffed the gaudy crystal Torc into his pocket. He finally had the Torc. He'd stolen it from Drusilla's room once she'd left him alone with it for a second.

He had just grabbed the Torc when Dru reentered the room, and Spike was unable to confront his Sire. He met with that bloody magical resistance again and Spike had no other choice but to run.

Drusilla sicked her vampire army on Spike and he ran for his life to escape the compound.

Spike hurled around another corner and barreled past two vampires. Spike kept running and crashed through the exit to the back gardens.

He ran out into the dilapidated tennis court. He was halfway thru when twenty vampires flanked him and attacked. As they all descended upon Spike at once, Drusilla came up the rear.

Spike punched, kicked and blocked with as much speed and ambition as he could muster. He used the vampires weapons against themselves and held his own under the assault.

Drusilla danced on the outskirts of the skirmish and sang to the night sky.

Spike noticed Alaric in the clusterfuck and he tried to move away from him as he knew magic prevented him from fighting him. A knife wound in the shoulder had Spike turn away with a growl. He kept fighting for his life. 

Spike got punched across the face by a big haymaker and he saw Alaric pulling his human away from the fight. Spike's face whipped the other direction as another vampire punched him. Spike caught a glimpse of Goldie sliping off into the bushes, through swelling eyes.

The assault continued and Spike tried to fight back but he could only do so much in the melee. He was hurting and injured. It was a gang beatdown. He fought for his life.

Vampires grabbed hold of Spike's arm as others took turns punching and kicking him. Spike watched from where he was held as the vampires backed off and cleared a path for Drusilla to join the fray.

The vampires all cheered her on as she stepped up to him and reached into Spike's coat. She withdrew the necklace with one hand and with the other she pulled a stake out of the folds of her dress and staked Spike in the heart.

Dru stepped back clapping as she left the stake in Spike's chest.

"NO!" Angelus yelled as he ran onto the scene.

"Everyone stand down!" He roared.

Spike fell to the ground, wide-eyed, as he dropped. He stared down at the stake in his chest and pulled it out grimacing at the noise it made. He looked up to see that Drusilla was staring at Angelus.

"Leave us," Angelus growled.

Spike clutched his rehealed chest, thankful for the ring of Amarra. He glanced around and saw all the vampires slip off and disappear into the night. Scattering without hesitation.

Angelus glared at Drusilla who turned to leave, "Except for you Dru," He said.

Spike was in a daze as he sat on his knees and stared up at Angelus.

The older vampire helped Spike stand. He shook his head, "You can never do as your told, can you, William?"

Spike shrugged, "It's my way. Played your game long enough, I reckon."

Angel smirked and Spike felt a chill run up his spine.

"Give me your coat," Angelus demanded.

Spike wanted to resist, but the Sire's blood Angel had made him ingest before the mission worked against him. Spike did as told. He passed Angel his coat with a grimace. It took a moment to work his injured body out of the leather.

"Now the ring," Angelus said.

Spike gulped. He looked down as he watched himself take the ring off his own hand and pass it to Angelus.

Spike watched wide-eyed as Angelus produced a stake and shoved it into his chest.

"Wha-?" Spike gaped at Angelus in disbelief as he exploded into ashes.

 

 

  
Buffy dropped off Xander at Giles' place and then wandered the town. She had a weird feeling in the pit of her stomach. She followed her feet as she walked past her house and kept patrolling.

Buffy found herself next to a park and she sat down on a swing to think. She kicked the rocks underfoot as she thought about Angel's return to her life. Or was it Angelus?

"Speak of the devil, and the devil appears" Buffy quoted as she squinted at the house across the street. She stood from her swing and followed her ex-lover who exited a dilapidated old house across the street from the park.

Buffy followed Angel, curious.

Buffy watched him from afar as she stalked him. She followed him to the vampire compound. She eased around the perimeter while keeping Angel within her sights. She could tell that there were a ton of vampires inside. Xander had said about fifty and Buffy could tell because her cramps were affecting her and she hadn't worried about them in a while. She bit back a moan of pain as she followed Angel to the back of the castle grounds.

Buffy pulled herself up onto the garden wall and slunk across it like a balance beam. As she moved, she hustled from hiding spot to hiding spot. 

Finding good cover, she took in the melee that Angel was heading towards. Not quite fifty Vampires but twenty plus at least.

Buffy could see a swarm of vampires fighting. She watched as Angel's walk turned into a run and heard him yell "No!" 

Buffy saw Angel tell the gang of vampires to back down, and she grew cold and scared as she watched all the vampires do as commanded.

Buffy bit her lip and saw Angel help Spike up from the ground with an extended hand. The blond's hair dripping red with blood. His face purple and bruised.

Buffy watched as Spike handed Angel his leather jacket and then Spike gave Angel something else. Buffy had to put a hand over her mouth as she gasped upon seeing Angel stake Spike.

Buffy watched wide-eyed and helpless. She stumbled and caught herself and then realized she had to get out of there. She couldn't let herself get caught. She couldn't take on Angelus, let alone all those vampires.

Buffy made to move and glanced back as Angel pushed the stake into Drusilla's chest as well. Angel then dropped the stake and started rooting around in the pockets of Spike's duster. Angel glanced around. Buffy tried not to breath as Angelus looked in her direction and then he turned and walked into the castle.

Buffy let out her breath and stumbled back off the garden wall and into the street below. She winced as she landed on her ankle wrong and she jogged away as fast as she could. Her eyes were wet. It wasn't until she closed the front door to her house behind her that she realized she was crying. She just kept seeing Angel, no Angelus, stake Spike. 

It had to be Angelus, she thought.

On autopilot, Buffy had a shower and then brushed her teeth before climbing into bed.

She ruminated over what she saw.

Buffy didn't know when she started feeling affection towards the blond vampire, but she now realized that there had been a slight bond.

For the past year, since learning he could hurt demons, Spike and Buffy had fought together a lot. They had relied on each other in battle and Buffy admitted to herself that she had a grudging respect for the vampire.

It couldn't have been easy having a chip in your brain that hurt you everytime you wanted to eat. It went against nature. Buffy thought about how even when unchipped Spike had tried to help them. He hadn't hurt Xander more than biting him and Buffy's thought process derailed as she thought of Xander.

She didn't know how she was going to tell Xander that Spike was gone.

Buffy felt like an idiot for going along with Angel's plan. She'd been so blind. 

When Angel had asked her to set up Spike and Xander initially, she'd felt like it was an open and shut mission. She now knew what was really going on. She was just a fly in Angelus's web of lies and deceit.

Buffy stared at the ceiling as she assured herself that the gang would do uninvite spells first thing in the morning. They would figure out a plan. They always did. And then she'd figure out a way to tell Xander about Angelus and Spike.

Buffy fell into a fitful slumber. Unbeknownst to her, tears leaked from her eyes during sleep.

 

Faith sat on her twin bed and sang to herself as she sharpened her sword on the whetstone. She was waiting for Penn to show up with dinner when she saw a light illuminate the cave structure.

Faith stood up, sword at the ready and looked around. She saw a spotlight illuminating the patch of stone before the statue.

Faith approached the invisible barrier to get a better look and she watched in disbelief as dust started swirling into a cyclone. The tiny twister circled faster and faster until from thin air a humanoid shape appeared and fell to the stone floor in a heap.

Faith watched, unable to do anything else. She stared at the lump lying in front of the statue. She really hoped Penn would show up with dinner soon to tell her what the hell was going on.

 

  
Spike blinked into consciousness. He grabbed his chest and then chuckled while all his memories coalesced to make new ones. Spike lay there remembering things long forgotten.

He lay on his back staring up at the stone roof of the blood caves.

Spike knew where he was. He was home. In the vampire dimension Alterna.

Spike sat up and glanced around and saw he was alone. He crawled to a standing position and stumbled towards the blood flowing through the culvert.

As he dipped his hands in to drink from the bloodstream, Spike saw the ring of Amara gone. He knew that he wouldn't need it anymore. Not here, not in this dimension.

  
Spike recalled that for the past century he'd thought of Alterna as a fabled vampire heaven. Some fairytale vampires told one another. An old wives tale. Whenever he'd heard anyone mention Alterna, he had brushed it off as superstition.

But as Spike thought back through his memories, the fog of magic lifted and he knew what was true and what wasn't. Particularly, he knew that for the past century what he'd thought was true actually wasn't.

Spike growled as he finished drinking. He stood and wiped his hands on his pants. He could kill Angelus!

"That stupid Sod!" Spike growled as he headed for the cave's exit.

Spike left the caves and found himself in a long hallway filled with closed doors and he took a second to rejoice that he knew exactly where he was. He could remember the castle layout like it was yesterday.

Spike strode through the halls, up to the third story. He didn't see anyone except for guards and none dared talk to him. Spike was thankful he was born into one of the royal bloodlines.  
  
Spike marched straight up to the throne room and shoved past the guards that tried to block his entrance.

Spike sneered as he pushed open the grand doors to the throne room and saw his Master.

Angelus and Alaric were sitting at the end of the room on a raised dais with 4 large thrones. The other two thrones were empty.

Spike ran at his Grandsire then, crossing the room with speed. He delivered a superman punch into Angel's face and the older vampire retaliated.

"I hate you!" Spike snarled as he got bulldozed to the ground.

"I love you too, Childe," Angel said as he smirked from above the blond.

Spike kicked out and the two scrambled to stand. Angel threw a jab at Spike who dodged with a spinning back fist. The two Vampires continued to brawl as Alaric watched on impassively.

 

Buffy, Xander, and Giles sat around the watcher's living room. They drank tea and reasearched while they waited for Willow to get done college and join them.

Buffy scanned the same page she'd read three times already, as she debated in her mind how to tell Xander that Angelus had staked Spike. Knowing Xander as well as she did, she figured he might go nuclear. She decided to tell to tell everyone at a Scoobie meeting. Safty in numbers and all that.

  
Once Willow showed up, they all said their hello's and Buffy stood up and wiped her sweaty hands on her hips, "I have to tell everyone something. Something big," she said.

  
Everyone stared at Buffy and she looked at Xander.

  
"I found Angel last night after I dropped you off..." She said.

  
"What happened?" Xander asked.

  
Buffy took a deep breath.

  
"I followed him, and he led me back to the vampire compound."

  
Buffy glanced around the room.

  
"He's angelus again," She said, "I watched him order twentyish vampires to stand down, and then I watched as Angelus staked Spike and then Drusilla."

  
Buffy stared at Xander. Xander swallowed, eyes wide as he took in her words. Confusion overtook his features.

  
"What? Why?" Xander asked.

  
Buffy knew he had a million questions. He looked spooked.

  
"I don't know. All I know is what I saw. I-"

  
Buffy cut herself off when she saw Xander cross his arms on the tabletop and bury his face in them.

  
Buffy turned to Giles.

  
"I don't know if Angel's lost his soul, or what. But we need to do uninvite spells regardless" She said.

Giles nodded and opened his mouth to reply but shut it as there was a knock at the door.

  
Giles stood and crossed to the door. Xander raised his head and Buffy and Willow each turned to see who was at the door as well.

Giles looked out the peephole and saw nothing. He opened the door and looked around before closing it. He reopened it and bent down to pick something up.

Buffy stood, "What is it?"

Giles closed the door and lifted the item for everyone to see, "It appears to be Spike's coat."

Xander bit his lip as he thought to himself that this was the last of Spike that he'd ever get to see. Xander stared at the coat and felt his heart race. He turned away and put his head back in his arms as he tried to concentrate on his breathing. He wasn't going to cry. He would be fine. He just had to breathe. What the hell had he done to deserve his life? He thought. It was beyond terrible.

"What's this?" Buffy asked a moment later.

Xander looked up, curious, and blanched as he saw the Slayer holding three green stones. One of which he'd found when he and Spike snuck into the fancy party.

Xander watched as Buffy set the rocks down and pulled out a gaudy clear glass necklace.

"Are those fish?" Willow said getting up to inspect the necklace.

Xander swallowed the bile creeping up his throat but realized he wanted more answers as well. He was so confused and hurt. A piece of himself went numb the moment Buffy told them that Spike was gone.

Xander gulped in air as his mind reverberated on the word gone. Feeling the threat of tears, he rushed out of the room and into the bathroom before he let himself fall apart.

Buffy watched Xander leave the room. Willow picked up the necklace and put it up to her neck. The red head's eyes flashed yellow and she swore,"Holy shit!"

Buffy and Giles turned to her.

"Language, Willow." Giles admonished.

Willow nibbled her lip, smiling, "Sorry, Giles. But look! the necklace deciphers the stones!"

Willow passed the necklace to Buffy, who put it up to her neck and her eyes flashed yellow as the magic imbued her with the ability to read the stones.

"Woah!" Buffy murmured as she passed the necklace to Giles.

Giles stood speechless. He stared at the green runes on the rocks as they mutated into English. He picked up each rock in turn and read them as Buffy and Willow chirped with excitement about something going right for a change.

"This is the Torc, isn't it Giles?" Willow asked.

Distracted, Giles looked up, "Oh, yes, yes, the torc of worlds. The council believes it to grant the ability to read any language ever created."

Giles put down one stone and picked up another.

Xander rejoined the group after splashing cold water on his face. The girls explained to him that the Torc could translate the stones. Giles was already translating the stones and writing down his findings on a notepad. The scoobies waited to see what they would find.

 

  
Alaric shouted, "ENOUGH!"

Angel and Spike sprung apart and hung their heads as they fell to their bent knees in supplication.

Alaric snorted, "Welcome home, William."

Spike kept his head bowed but a slight smile curled around his mouth, "Thank you, Master."

"Angelus, retake your seat," Alaric said.

Angelus stood and sat down on the throne he'd vacated upon the assault.

Spike stayed kneeling feeling the other's eyes raking over his bent form.

"Your memories have returned to you, my Childe?" Alaric asked.

"Yes, Sire," Spike said.

"And you understand why your makers chose for you to forget?" Alaric said.

Spike wanted to refute it, but he now knew the truth. Angelus had told him why he was taking his memories back in 1888. The spell stealing his memories had been one of punishment.

"Yes, Sire." Spike said, "Too obsessed with my prophecy, wasn't I?"

Spike stared down at the red rug before him and tried not to think of the itching under his skin that called him to return to the blood caves. Spike waited.

Finally, Angelus spoke, "You'll be returning with me to Sunnydale, tonight."

Spike looked up, eyes catching his grandsire's in disbelief.

"I don't want to go back! I'm finally home. You can't send me away again!" He said.

Angel glared at Spike, "It's time for your prophecy and you're running away?" He taunted.

Spike scowled, "I'm not running away. You sent me away! I haven't remembered this place for over a century!"

His thoughts grew muddled and Spike could tell Angel was rooting around in his mind. Spike hated him for it but knew it was the older vampire's right. He owned Spike. He could do whatever he wanted and Spike had to consent.

"You will love your Childe, William," Angel said resolutely.

"Say what you wanna say, I'm not going back. There's nothin' in Sunnyhell for me anymore." Spike said.

"What about Xander?"

"What about the whelp?" Spike said.

"I thought maybe you'd have changed your mind about him," Angel said.

"He's too pure for a devil like me, Angelus,"

Taken by surprise, Spike felt Angel looking through his thoughts again. He winced as a vision of his pet human gazing up at him adoringly took hold of his vision. Spike filled with the same feelings he'd felt in that moment. His arousal spiked and he side-eyed Alaric to see the large vampire's nose twitch as he took in a breath.

"You're afraid he won't love you, once you turn him," Angelus said.

The silent room echoed Angelus's voice and Spike bit the side of his cheek to keep from speaking.

Spike raised his eyes to Alaric as the other vampire spoke.

"You will go, Childe," Alaric said, "and you will return bring your new Childe before me."

Spike averted his gaze to Angelus.

"What about the time limits?" Spike asked.

"Because of your prophecy, you're allowed to cross over without restriction," Alaric answered.

Spike's eyes lit up, "I can come back? And bring my pet?"

Angelus smirked, "He'll be your Childe then, William."

Spike scanned his Grandsire's brown eyes, eyes that remind him of Xanders and he had to look away.

Spike knew this wasn't his decision to make. The powers that be had orchestrated this for him. He'd known about it since he was first turned when the prophecy first appeared. He could do nothing but wait for the prophecy to play out.

"Why did you make me forget Goldie and Alaric?" Spike asked.

"They were too much a part of your Alterna memories." Angelus Answered, "you had only ever met them here in Alterna. So when I wiped Alterna from your mind, they disappeared as well."

Spike knew he was at the mercy of Alaric and Angelus, as was his place in the vampire hierarchy.

"May I be excused?" Spike asked.

"You may." Alaric intoned.

"I'll find you later, Childe," Angelus said.

Spike bowed his head at both of his masters and exited the castle. His head was spinning. He had so many thoughts racing through his head. Despite the unease he felt about turning Xander, Spike grinned as he thought of seeing his human again.

Spike exited the castle and looked over the horizon. All he could see was Alterna's bustling capital. The city was sprawling and Spike could see his house from where he stood. A warmth suffused him and he rushed down the steps to walk through town.

He looked around. Everything was familiar. He smiled in fond remembrance as he passed shops. He crossed paths with Vampires he knew but hadn't spoken to in over a century. Spike tried not to acknowledge them as they bowed and nodded to him in passing. He quickly traversed to his homestead and took in the visual from the street.

Exactly as he recalled it, his quaint one-story house was enclosed by a wooden gate. There was a small walkway with planted flowers hedging it from the grass. Spike glanced up at the sky and basked in the sun's warmth before he entered the front gate and approached the house.

When he opened the door he was shocked. Everything was exactly as he'd left it. Nothing touched in over a 100 years. There was a thick layer of dust over everything.

Spike entered the house and closed the door. He leaned his back against the wood and stared at his old life. He felt like a different person.

He moved around picking things up, fingering through old poetry books and running his fingers over his cello propped in the corner.

Spike looked around and envisioned bringing Xander here. And he knew he would. He was going to turn Xander in three days and bring his new Childe home. Or so the prophecy depicted.

Spike swallowed as he glanced around. He quickly got to work tidying up the place and making it more habitable for him and his soon to be Childe.


	4. Chapter 4

Spike and Angelus sloshed out of the ocean, grumbling.

"You think the prophecy will change the rebirth?" Spike asked while looking at the moon.

Angelus growled in response and the two vampires continued swimming for shore.

Soaking wet, the two walked down the streets of Sunnydale.

"Where we headed?" Spike asked.

"To explain to Buffy why she saw me stake you," Angelus said.

Spike looked surprised but didn't say anything as they walked to the Summers house in silence. When they saw it dark and unoccupied, they headed to the Watcher's and found the Scoobie gang researching around the kitchen table.

Spike smelled Xander before he saw him. When Giles opened the door, Spike only had eyes for his pet.

Spike followed Angelus inside once Giles stuttered out a shocked invitation to both vampires.

"Hey everyone," Angel said, "Buffy. As you can see, Spike is fine. Can I have a word alone with you?"

Buffy's lips pulled to the side, but she nodded her agreement and led Angel out of the condo and into the courtyard.

  
Spike stood where he was, staring at Xander. He saw Giles clean his glasses and Willow bite her lip and look between himself and Xander through his peripheral vision.

"Hello Pet," Spike said.

Xander gulped and set down his book. His eyes scanned Spike over, "How are you not dead?", He said.

Spike was about to open his mouth to reply when there was a shriek from outside, "YOU WHAT?!?" Buffy yelled.

Spike couldn't help but smirk as he overheard Angelus tell Buffy that he'd slept with Cordelia Chase.

Spike tuned out the courtyard conversation as he watched Xander stand up and approach him. Xander had his bottom lip between his teeth, as he crossed the room. He reached out to touch the vampire to be sure he was real.

"How?" Xander asked again looking up into Spike's eyes. Eyes he thought he'd never see again.

Spike pulled Xander into a hug and breathed in his human's scent. It felt like it had been a lifetime since he'd held his human but it had only been a couple days.

"Long story, Pet," Spike said as he pulled back and stared into Xander's confused brown eyes.

Buffy interrupted their reunion as she stomped back into the condo, "What the hell? I saw you get staked!" She said.

Spike kept his eyes on his human as he spoke to Buffy, "I'm sure Angelus has a story. Let him tell it."

Xander reached out again and brushed his hand against Spike's arm. Xander then remembered that Spike's duster was in the spare room and he turned to leave but Spike caught his wrist, "Oi, where you headed?"

Xander smiled up at the vampire, "Gimme a sec," He said and left the room.

Spike looked around seeing Buffy and Angel sitting down on the couch next to Willow.

Giles sat in his chair watching over everyone with a critical eye.

Spike took a seat on the loveseat and listened as his pet came back down the stairs. He grinned as he saw Xander come into view holding his duster.

Xander handed Spike the leather coat as he sat next to him. Spike said "Thank you, Pet," and pulled Xander in for a kiss.

Xander froze. His eye's blinked open and he pulled back. Xander's eyes were wide and scared as he lept up and dashed for the door.

Spike stood and pulled on his coat. He was about to follow Xander when he saw Willow shake her head at him and follow her friend out of the condo.

Spike sat down in thought. He knew his Pet was happy to see him. He could smell the arousal pouring off the boy. Spike didn't understand how he'd frightened him, though. They'd kissed plenty before.

Spike sprawled on the couch as Angel explained to Giles and Buffy that there was a prophecy about two worlds colliding.

"So let me get this straight," Buffy said, "There's another dimension, a vampire dimension, called Alterna that's mystically connected to the Hellmouth here on earth."

"Yes," Angel said.

"And you slept with Cordelia to receive a message through her seer ability that connected you to this vampire dimension's king?"

Angel watched Buffy as she relayed what he'd told her. He liked seeing the Slayer jealous of the cheerleader. Apathy was what he feared.

Buffy's hands were on her hips, pissed off. Angel stared at her. Part of him cowed from her ferocity and the other half of him was exuberant that he'd finally be able to be with Buffy. Angel stared at the Slayer amazed at how much he loved the tiny storm of a girl.

"Look, Buffy, about Cordelia... I was working late one night and she came into my office drunk and messed up..."

Angel could smell the Slayer's jealousy. He tried not to smile.

"One thing led to another..." Angel said.

"Oh my lord," Giles stated.

"I didn't lose my soul, Rupert, I still love Buffy," Angel said.

Spike heard the tiny huff of disbelief from the Slayer and couldn't help but grin as he took in the conversation from the sidelines.

Angel took a deep breath, "Anyway, I connected with Alaric - he's the ruler of Alterna. That's when this all started. Sleeping with Cordelia gave me a vision of the future. A vision wherein I found out how both worlds, Earth and Alterna, either burn or get reborn."

Buffy and Giles were now paying complete attention, "What did you see?" Giles said.

"I saw a flash of Xander which was why I kept kissing Cordy in the first place... and we ended up... well, anyway, I saw Xander turned by Spike on October 4th."

"Saint Vigeous," Giles murmured.

Angel nodded.

"There's a prophecy to stop the link between worlds from breaking down. It's called the "Alterna Purge Prophecy". Alaric asked me to retrieve certain objects to make the prophecy complete. Which I set Drusilla up in Sunnydale to get."

Buffy spoke up, "Is that why Xander and Spike went on missions? To get things for the prophecy?"

"Yes. And also to force proximity between the two of them."

"What?", Buffy said, "Why?"

"Because Xander is the Sleeper in the Alterna Purge Prophecy," Angel said.

"What? No!" Buffy gasped.

"What is this Alterna Purge Prophecy?" Giles said.

"You've read the stones, Rupert?" Angel asked turning to the human.

"Yes. But I hardly understand them," He said.

 

Rupert pulled out his pad of paper and read the words aloud:

 

The lost bloodline heir returns heralding in those that walk in the day.

Enemy blood reunited, two as one, vampires and slayers join.

By the end of days, those unworthy of the soul within are cast out and torn asunder. Alterna's gift will reward the faithful.

 

Giles looked at the dark vampire and raised an eyebrow, "What does it all allude to?"

"The powers that be created everything, as you know," Angel said, "And when they created vampires as population control for humans, they created Slayers as population control for vampires. Always creating something new to balance out the scales of power."

Buffy stared at Angel. Angel looked down at his hands as he continued.

"But both vampires and Slayers are cut from the same cloth. They're created from the same demon. When the prophecy unfolds the Vampire and Slayer bloodlines will coalesce and create what we call daywalkers. Vampires unharmed from the earth's sun."

"What?" Buffy screeched.

"Look, there will still be Slayers and vampires, but a new breed, the old breed, will come back into being."

"How could the powers think daywalkers would be a good idea?" Buffy said.

Angel glanced at Giles then back to Buffy, "220 years ago this prophecy showed up in Alterna. Three stones appeared upon the Auralies throne, the same night I helped Drusilla turn Spike."

The two humans both looked at Spike who raised his two fingers at them before he glanced away.

Angel looked between the humans again, "The powers have been waiting, Buffy and the time is now. A destructive portal opened 2 months ago connecting Alterna's Sands of Ezra and the Earth's Hellmouth. The link has always been there because Alterna was created using the Hellmouth's magic... but that magic is breaking down. You've seen the portal in the old high school library, haven't you?"

Buffy nodded.

"If we let that dimensional wall collapse," Angel said, "All those Alterna vampires are coming to earth. Maybe you've noticed the abundance of vampires you've been dealing with lately? It's not a coincidence. They're coming because they think they can get into Alterna. Vampires from all over the earth are drawn to that portal right now, Buffy."

Angel glanced at Giles as he continued,

"Alterna started out thousands of years ago as a pet magic project of a witch named Kitty Renolds. The whole dimension is a pocket dimension. She used energy from the Hellmouth as well as her own magical core to create Alterna. She brought her four children over with her and they lived a peaceful life. That is until the spell that created Alterna depleted Kitty's magic and turned her to stone... Over time, Alterna became something else. It's now a vampire dimension ruled by a vampire named Alaric. Alaric is one of the original surviving children of Kitty Renolds."

Angel looked away from Giles fascinated face and turned to Buffy.

"The only way to close that portal, and save both dimensions, is for Spike to do the ritualistic turning with the sleeper, which is Xander," Angel explained.

"But, Xander doesn't want to be a vampire," Buffy said

"He doesn't have a choice, Buffy. You know how much good it does to fight destiny." Angel said, "And anyway, he won't be alone. You're coming too. Spike needs a small bit of your blood for the ritual. I'll be there to lead you across the Sands of Ezra."

"Um, Hello, I'm the Vampire Slayer. Why the heck would I go to a vampire dimension?" She said.

"What are the Sands of Ezra? That sounds familiar..." Giles asked.

"It's a means of transportation between the two worlds," Angel answered. "Alaric has rules and time limits on who's allowed to cross over and when. The dimension can only hold so many at one time. The only way for a vampire to cross over to Alterna is by death or through the Sand's of Ezra."

  
Angel glanced between the two humans and saw he had their complete attention.

  
"The Sands of Ezra are accessible only on four-year intervals. Access can be overridden by Alaric, in times of prophecy. Which is how I'm able to pass between worlds with no restriction at the moment."

"So that's why you staked Spike?" Giles said.

Angel nodded, "Yes, so that he would cross over and also so that a memory spell that was on him would break."

"So, what exactly happens? Do all vampires reincarnate in Alterna? Because, why the heck am I even slaying them if they could just come back to earth in four years?" Buffy said.

"Only bloodline vampires, those created in Alterna, reincarnate. When a vampire is created on earth, without the ritual magic, they die when staked.

"Oh," Buffy said, "So what exactly does this prophecy say will happen?"

Angel sighed, "I don't actually know. I know that Spike will lead Xander to Alterna on October fourth. Xander, being the sleeper will do what he's programmed to do. I have no idea what that is. I also have no idea how Xander could possibly fix all this - but it is what it is."

Buffy got up and started pacing. Angel looked at Spike and then Giles. Both men were pensive. Angel stood up and stepped in Buffy's path.

"I need you to come with me to Alterna, Buffy. I already have Faith there."

Buffy gaped, "What?! YOU have faith?!"

Angel nodded, "She's been in Alterna the past month. She's been taking care of the portal from the other side."

Spike stood up from the couch. He knew that Angelus wouldn't tell Buffy the full truth yet- that both Slayers would have to die as well as the boy... That this would all culminate into a three-way turning and that all three would happen on Saint Vigeous.

Spike decided he would rather go find Xander. He left the ex-watchers and prowled around town until he caught his human's scent.

He stalked Willow and Xander as they walked and talked about inconsequential things. He waited until Xander dropped off Willow at home and then Spike followed the human back to Giles' condo.

Once in the courtyard, Spike reached out a hand to grab the human.

Xander jumped back. He gasped in a scared breath as he stared up at Spike.

"Hi," He breathed out a nervous laugh.

Spike smirked, "Hi,"

Spike stepped closer, eyes locked with his human. The two stared at one another. Spike pulled Xander forward by his shirt and kissed him. There was no fear, no shock, this time. No pulling away.

Xander shifted closer and Spike moaned as he deepened the kiss. He pulled the human impossibly close. Warm hands encircled his neck and Spike relished in the heat of his boy.

Xander, mind clouded by lust, slowly started to think and he pushed Spike away as he grew confused and mad at himself.

"Wait! Just, wait." Xander said as he stepped back. He shook his head and ran his hands through his hair. He walked to the other side of the fountain and stared at the vampire through the running water.

"I don't know what I'm feeling-" Xander said and cut himself off as he blinked at Spike. He looked Spike up and down.

"Wot?" Spike said.

"I just noticed you have these light red symbols crawling all over your skin," Xander said as he inspected the vampire's pale flesh.

"It's my mark, Luv." Spike murmured.

Spike stared at the human with a smile that kept on growing.

Xander licked his lips, "Why are you grinning?" he asked.

Spike couldn't get rid of his smile as he replied, "This is the first time I've had proof that it's true."

Xander swallowed, "What's true?"

"The prophecy. Your ability to read what's on my skin proves that you're the Sleeper in the prophecy."

Xander blinked, "The Sleeper?"

Spike circled the fountain and approached the human.

"You're the sleeper, pet. And you'll become my Childe on Saint Vigeous." Spike said.

Xander stood stalk still and stared at the vampire. He wanted to rail against Spike and yell that it wasn't true, but Xander knew that there was something inside of him telling him it was true. Something to do with that green mist he'd contacted from that dead girl. Something that let him see these moving designs upon the skin of vampires.

Xander tried to quiet his mind, "Why do you know so much about all this?" he asked.

"It's my prophecy," Spike said.

Xander looked at Spike's face, so close to his own, and his heart sped up.

"I thought you said the prophecy was about me?" Xander said.

"It is. My prophecy is about you." Spike said staring into Xander's eyes.

Xander looked confused and Spike tugged on Xander's hand, "C'mon."

Spike led Xander into the condo. They stopped at the research table and Spike grabbed the crystal necklace.

"Here, put this on," He said as he dropped the necklace into Xander's hands.

Xander swallowed and did as he told. Suddenly he was overcome with magic tingling across the top of his scalp. Xander turned to look at Spike and blinked.

The vampire was covered in words like a scrolling red ink tattoo.

What he had seen as red designs moments ago was now translated to text. Red calligraphy cycled over Spike's pale skin. Xander grabbed Spike's hand. He could read "Aurelius" repeatedly rolling across Spike's skin like a marquee.

Angel walked into the room and Xander glanced up and saw the same red markings on Angel's skin.

Angel eyed Xander, and then Spike, before turning his back on them to speak with Giles.

Xander reached up to take off the necklace. He paused mid-reach as he noticed that he also had the same markings upon his own flesh.

Whispy almost translucent scrolling red words moved around on his forearms and hands. Xander swallowed audibly as he read that he was already marked with the Aurelius line... Spike really was gonna turn him. Xander filled with dread as everything became real. He didn't want to die.

Spike watched Xander curiously as he took off the necklace. The human looked nervous. His heart was racing and he'd broken out in a sweat. Spike wanted some time alone with Xander. To calm him down, to talk to him. To tell him everything.

Buffy walked into the living room and informed Angel that he and Spike could sleep in her mother's basement for the three days until the ritual.

Xander put the necklace down on the table and looked down at his hands for any trace of the red marks. He didn't see any. He brooded about how unfair it was that he was prophesized to die. He didn't want to be a vampire. He didn't want to be responsible for saving the world. He wasn't a Slayer.

Willow asked Angel about the Stones and about the prophecy. Giles asked his own related question and Xander felt bile rise in his throat. Xander stood swiftly and headed for the door. He needed air.

Spike's eyes trailed the human like a hawk. He didn't know what had happened. One second everything was fine and the next second, the whelp was freaking out.

Xander walked thru town towards the Summer's house. Since he was currently staying with Giles, he had nowhere else to go to clear his head and think things through.

Spike stood to follow Xander and Angel gave the younger vampire a look that made him sit back down. Spike worried about his human while silently resenting his Sire.

Before sunrise, Buffy led Spike and Angel back to her house. Xander passed them in the courtyard.

Xander stood still and waited for the vampires to walk past. Spike reached out and touched Xander as he walked by. Xander watched the three disappear before he entered the condo and started helping Giles clean up.

"It's been quite a day, hasn't it?" Giles said.

Xander nodded and sighed, "Oh yeah."

Giles was silent for a while but Xander knew more was coming. Xander feared that Giles was going to give him a father type speech. Xander kept tidying up the living room and the two men met in the kitchen. Xander looked at Giles who looked back at him.

"Xander, whatever you're feeling right now, you're allowed to feel."

Xander stared at Giles and didn't know how to respond. He nodded and set a teacup on the counter before heading off to bed.

Laying in the dark, Xander ruminated about his predicament. He tossed and turned as he stressed about dying. He didn't want to lose his soul. He didn't want to become a vampire.

Xander couldn't sleep. He punched his pillow and flopped on his back with a huff.

Finally, he got up and tossed on some sweatpants, a hoody, and some shoes. He didn't know what he was doing but he found himself standing outside Buffy's house.

Xander knocked softly, seeing most of the lights off or dim in the house. Xander was about to turn and head back when Angel opened the door.

Xander wondered what the hell he was doing there. Thankfully, Angel seemed to know, "He's in the basement." He said.

Xander stepped over the threshold and closed the door. He watched Angel walk up the stairs and disappear and headed to the kitchen. He paused before the basement door and fortified himself.

Xander entered the basement and descended the stairs, closing the door behind himself. The stairwell was dark, the basement pitch black. Xander slowly felt his way, as he tried to stay calm.

Xander swallowed as his feet hit the concrete and he looked around in the pitch darkness.

"Spike?" He said.

"I'm right here, Pet," Spike said.

Xander headed in the direction of the voice and soon he felt a cool hand take his own. Xander felt relief overcome him and he followed where he was led. Xander was laid down on a mattress and Spike engulphed him in his embrace. Xander turned around in it and grabbed Spike in a hug as he stuffed his face into the vampire's shoulder. He fell asleep with Spike rubbing his back.

When Xander awoke he found himself in darkness. It took him a moment to realize where he was.

Xander climbed out from under Spikes' arm and carefully traversed the dark basement and up the stairs. When he entered the kitchen he had to blink and give his eyes time to adjust.

Buffy was eating breakfast on the island, "Oh, hey. I didn't know you were here."

Xander flushed, "I came last night."

"Hm," Buffy mused as she spooned cereal into her mouth.

Xander noticed the fresh bite mark on Buffy's neck and he instinctively reached up for his own mark before he could stop himself.

"Twinsies." Buffy joked.

Xander snorted. He took a seat near his friend and contemplated her good mood.

"You didn't make Angel happy last night, did you?" he asked.

"Xander!" she acted scandalized, "No... It was just nice to share the bed, is all."

Xander smirked, "Suuure."

Buffy smacked his arm.

Xander stood, "I'm gonna head back for a shower. Scooby meeting today?"

"As always!" Buffy said much too cheerfully.

Xander shook his head and smiled as he left.

"Bye, Buff. See you later."

 

At the meeting later that afternoon, Xander was excited to see Spike again. He actually didn't know how excited he was until the vampire entered. Spike had looked him over, once, when he entered and then not given the human a second look in the past hour.

Xander was downtrodden and confused. Yesterday Spike was all kisses, and "I'm going to turn you", and last night he'd cuddled and held Xander no questions asked.

Today, though, the blond vampire didn't even look at Xander, and Xander felt like he was a participant on a rollercoaster.

Angry, and unable to express himself, Xander stood up and declared he was going on a coffee run. He took everyone's orders and then headed out into the sunlight. He brooded as his feet hit the sunlit streets. He'd seen the want in Spike's eyes yesterday, yet the vampire wouldn't get close to him or talk to him at all today. What the fuck was going on?

  
Spike growled as Xander left the condo.

"Gimme the bloody ring, Angel," he said.

Angel turned to Spike with a look and then tossed him the gem of Amara from his pocket. Spike put on the ring and left the condo to follow Xander.

Xander looked back, hearing the courtyard gate creak open and close behind him. Xander kept walking. He felt Spike's eyes on him as he walked. He wanted to stop and talk to Spike, he wanted to figure out what the hell was going on. But he couldn't bring himself to act like a fool. He continued walking down the road.

Spike caught up with Xander and fell into step beside him. The two of them walked in tense silence.

As Xander prepared himself to head into the Java Hut, Spike grabbed the human by the arm and swung him around.

Xander stared up at Spike, "What?"

"What's going on with you?" Spike said.

Xander looked away breaking eye contact. He bit the side of his cheek to stop himself from yelling. He wanted to rage at the stupid vampire who was so calm and collected, so unemotional when Xander was so conflicted.

Xander wanted so much more than easy acceptance. Xander wanted to love. He couldn't fathom spending eternity as a soulless demon. He didn't want an acquaintance-like relationship with Spike. He wanted more.

Spike had kissed him, had brought him so close to orgasm, had held him, cuddled him and bonded with him. Xander wanted to feel more of that. He wanted to feel the butterflies trying to crawl out of his chest when the vampire kissed him.

Angry and ashamed of his own desires, Xander grew bitter. It didn't really matter what he wanted. Spike would turn him on October fourth, and Buffy would let him, to save the world. Just another wacky day on the Hellmouth. Xander was used to it.

He swallowed and took a breath to steady himself. He wanted to tell Spike how he felt, to explain why he was so angry and hurt. He wanted Spike to tell him that he wasn't the only one that felt something.

"It's nothing," Xander said, unable to explain how he felt. He turned to head into the java hut.

Spike caught Xander's arm and his fierce blue eyes bore into the human's.

"Really? Nothing?" Spike said.

The vampire stared into Xander's eyes. Xander opened his mouth. Then closed it a second later.

"No, nothing." Xander said, "Everything we did was for the mission, right? We did what we had to do."

Spikes cheek twitched, as he ground his teeth, "Right. Nothing happened. That's why you were in my bed last night."

Spike shook his head and let go of Xander's arm and started to walk away.

"If you could just be honest with me!" Xander lashed out, exasperated. "I feel like I'm on a fucking rollercoaster. I don't even know how I'm supposed to feel."

Spike stopped and turned around to look at Xander.

Xander waited while Spike stared at him but didn't say anything. Then, before he could help himself Xander's eyes began to glean wet. He took in a deep breath and he looked away as he choked out, "Just give me anything. Tell me," Xander looked back at Spike. He took a deep breath, "Just tell me I didn't feel all of that alone."

Spike slowly walked back to stand in front of Xander.

Spike's mind raced. He tried to think of the right thing to say. He wanted to be honest with the human. Honest with the feelings flooding him. If that's what the human wanted, Spike wanted to give him that.

Spike licked his lips, "I'm nervous," He said.

Xander held Spike's gaze as his eyebrows raised.

"You are?" He asked.

"Yes," Spike said.

"Oh... Me too. I mean- I am too. This is terrifying," Xander rushed out with a small smile.

Spike chuckled, "You're not wrong. I've fought dragons, mate. This is," Spike looked down as he reached out to grab Xander's warm hand, "This is something else." He said as he looked into the human's eyes.

Xander gripped the vampires cold hand in his own and bit his bottom lip he stepped closer, "Can we make this easier? Can you just kiss me?"

Spike didn't need to think about it. He stepped forward and pulled his human close. Dropping the human's hand, Spike cradled Xander's face in his hands as he obtained his prize.

"I didn't mean it," Spike said when he pulled back.

"What?"

"What I said to get you out of the compound," Spike said.

Xander stared into Spikes eyes.

"I said I wanted Dru because I did. I can't help it. She's my Sire. She gave me immortality... And while undercover working with her, I found it only too easy to fall back into old habits and the nostalgia of my memories... I won't lie to you and tell you I didn't want to switch sides. I contemplated it. A lot."

Xander listened with baited breath, "But you didn't." He said, finally.

"But I couldn't," Spike said,"Compromised before Dru had even shown up, all I could think of was you. Drusilla gave me my immortality, but you gave me a breath of fresh air. I'm fascinated by you, Pet."

Xander licked his lips, "I figured-"

"Don't, don't figure anything. I'll tell you. When I said those things, I'd said them specifically to hurt you, Xander. To get you to run away. But, when I lied and told you that you meant nothing to me, and I saw this little spark that had been in your eye for me disappear..."

Spike stared into the eyes of his pet. He could see he had the boy's complete attention. The noise and bustle of the street completely ignored. Spike felt spellbound under such scrutiny. He had a momentary thought to predict how amazing their lovemaking would be if Xander was a tenth as focused.

"I realized then that all I wanted was you. To hell with Dru, the Slayer or the trinket. I just wanted you." Spike said as he watched a small smile curl around his pet's mouth.

"Really?" Xander said.

"Yeah," Spike said. "I figured my only shot with you was to get the Torc and kill Dru... So that's what I tried to do... I bed my sire."

Xander sucked in a breath and stepped back. He hadn't been expecting that. Xander stared at the Vampire.

Spike knew his pet needed to know or he'd only learn about it later.

"It was an act, Xander..." Spike said.

Xander stared into Spike's eyes, eyes that were begging him to understand. Xander realized that Spike was waiting for him to tell him that he understood that it was for the mission. That Spike was telling him that he wasn't still in love with his sire.

Spike waited, teeth clenched and Xander could tell the vampire was nervous.

A small smile blossomed across Xander's face and after a second Spike replicated it like a mirror.

Spike waited for his human to speak. He wanted Xander to want him. He wanted Xander to know that he was all in. That he would hide nothing from his pet if his pet so desired.

An intrusive thought plagued Xander and he looked away and scanned the cars passing by in the street.

"What? What's going on in that head of yours?" Spike asked tipping Xander's face back towards himself.

"You're a vampire, " Xander glanced at Spike and then away, "You kill people..."

Spike waited as Xander looked anywhere but at him. Xander, uneasy with the silence, looked back at Spike.

The vampire tilted his head to the side as he stared at the human.

"Haven't killed anyone yet," Spike said.

Xander stared at Spike. His eyes flitting back and forth over the vampire's pale face.

"I know that I'll have to sacrifice some things so that I can coexist with your friends," Spike said, "But if I can have you, Xander, it'll be worth it."

Xander blinked and almost fell over as a bout of deja vu settled over his memories and he felt like he'd lived the exact moment before. He took in a deep breath.

"Oh," Xander said.

Spike wrapped his arms around the human's waist to steady him when he noticed his posture sag and shift. Xander reached out and held onto Spike as well.

"You alright?" Spike asked.

Xander looked up at Spike in adoration.

"Yeah, I just realized, I'm going to be a vampire too... I'll probably not care about this then."

Spike looked down at Xander.

"Vampires have more control over themselves then you lot give them credit for. It's not as if you leave, the demon just kicks out the soul. You'll still retain everything that you are. I'm sure your heart will be just as big when you're a vampire."

Xander stared at Spike and forced a smile. He knew that Spike was lying to both of them. They'd seen Vampire Xander in that other dimension.

"You okay?" Spike asked.

"Oh, yeah. I'm good. Perfect. Can you..." Xander stopped himself and bit his lip.

Spike's eyes darted to the human's mouth and he wet his lips before he caught Xander's chocolate brown gaze.

"What do you want me to do pet?" Spike asked.

Xander shivered as Spike's husky voice washed over him. The human inhaled.

"Can you promise me something? Can we just enjoy this moment now? Not live in the past with Sires and vampire covens. And not live in the future with whatever happens to be our inevitable demise..." Xander said.

Spike stared into the human's eyes, waiting for him to finish. He vowed with himself to do whatever his pet asked of him to the utmost of his ability.

"Can you just kiss me, and be here with me, right now?" Xander asked.

Spike smiled and pulled Xander in for a kiss. Xander reciprocated, gripping the Vampire's leather lapels. The kiss was soft, sweet, and gentle. Spike pulled back once his human was out of breath and rested his forehead against Xander's.

Spike smiled, "I'm here, Pet. I promise. I'm right here with you."

Xander pulled Spike's face in for another kiss and Spike deepened it without any thought. He wanted to taste his human. Xander pushed himself up against the vampire and Spike moaned into the human's mouth and sucked on his bottom lip.

Xander pulled back, gasping for breath. He looked around and flushed red as he remembered they were on a public street.

Spike smirked as he took in his human's flushed pink face. Spike wanted nothing more than to take him somewhere private and ravish him. But he knew that he couldn't. He'd promised Angel and Alaric that he wouldn't bed his pet before the ritual on Saint Vigeous, which was three days away.

Spike decided he still wanted to make his boy orgasm. Banned from drinking or fucking his human, they could still fool around. Spike vowed to make the most of it.

Xander's pupils were huge black circles and Spike smirked as he glanced down at the front of Xander's pants.

Spike kissed Xander again and tugged on his boy's arm dragging Xander into the nearest ally. Spike pushed him up against a wall behind a dumpster.

Xander looked shocked but allowed himself to be manhandled.

Spike sucked in deeply as the pheromones of arousal poured off of the human. Spike filled with a desire to drop to his knees and pleasure his Pet. Instead, Spike kissed Xander, pressing him into the stone wall. Xander moaned into Spikes' mouth.

Spike kissed across Xander's face and Spike couldn't contain his glee as his human tilted his head to the side and offered him his throat.

Spike ground his erection against the human's own and groaned as he kissed down his pet's neck. Spike sucked on Xander pulse point as his features shifted. He bit down, slicing his fangs into the curve of his boy's neck to reestablish his claim.

Spike licked at the mark. He hadn't bitten so deep as to feed, yet the wound still wept. Xander tasted divine. Spike wished he could gorge himself on his blood and drink Xander dry. But he had to wait. He wasn't allowed to feed on Xander until the ritual.

Spike continued to lap at his pet's neck. He laved the boy's earlobe with his tongue as he ground their pelvis' together. Xander gripped Spike's hair with one hand and his leather-clad bicep with the other. He expected to wince from the bite but he never registered any pain as his body pulsated with pleasure.

Xander gasped and glanced around Spikes bent head to make sure they weren't seen. One half of him feared Spike was going to make him come in his pants in the dirty alley, and the other part of him hoped that was exactly what happened.

Spike kissed his human's mouth. He kept their mouths connected as he rolled his hips against the boy and Xander grew closer and closer to orgasm.

Suddenly Xander found himself spun around, his pants were undone and his scarlet straining erection was encased in a cool hand. Xander squeaked and backed up into the vampire. Spike pushed up behind him, grinding his erection into Xander's ass.

The vampire whispered, "Come for me, Pet," as he worked Xander's length.

Xander, overcome with sensation, ejaculated ropes of white semen against the alley wall. He shuddered as the cool hand slipped him back into his pants and did them up again.

Xander gasped for breath and looked around panicked as his brain strained to restart. He gazed at the mouth of the alley, embarrassed.

Spike smirked at the boy as he took in Xander's full body blush.

Xander watched as Spike lifted his hand to suck stray semen off his knuckle. Xander's whole body refilled with lust as he watched the vampire. Breathing heavy, Xander licked his lips as his eyes flew to Spike's jean zipper to see the fabric tenting away from his body.

Xander gulped and glanced again at the street beyond the ally.

Spike could see the humans inhibitions on display. He wanted nothing more to have the boy pleasure him then. To push the boy out of his element. Instead, he used all his willpower to try to will away his erection.

Spike reached out and fixed the humans messed up hair and brushed off his dirty back, "Go buy those drinks pet, and we'll head back."

Spike watched the humans wide dilated pupils return to normal as the human blinked. Spike could see doubt creeping across his pet's face. He pulled Xander against him and kissed him again before pushing him away with a smirk.

"Hurry up. I'll be right here." Spike said as he pulled out a smoke and lit it.

Xander's eyes swept over Spike's face before he nodded and turned to leave the ally.

Spike smoked and leaned against a dumpster as he breathed in the smell of his pet. The whole alley was infused with the smell of Xander's sex. Spike dropped his smoke and crushed it under his boot as he preferred the scent in the air.

The vampire closed his eyes and breathed deeply. He could get drunk off the smell. Spike wanted to roll around in it.

He blinked his eyes open and sought out the spent semen on the wall. Spike was about to go over and taste a bit more when he saw his human's shadow created from the mouth of the alley.

Spike forced himself to walk past Xander's heady spend. He walked up to his human and kissed him before they each smiled and started to walk back to the Watchers condo.

Spike grabbed one of Xander's carry out trays so he could take the human's hand. Xander looked at Spike with such a sweet look that Spike's heart warmed, as well as his hand.

They walk in silence and when they reach the watchers, Spike let go of Xander to open the door for him. Xander looked up at him with a smile as he passed.

Spike felt his heart melt and he rolled his eyes at himself as he followed the human inside.

Spike handed Xander the tray and then tossed his body down onto the empty sofa. Xander handed out drinks to everyone researching around the kitchen table.

Xander stood for a second contemplating between Spike and his friends. Spike watched him, wondering what he was thinking.

Xander grabbed a book from the research pile and crossed with his coffee to the couch Spike lay on.

Spike watched his pet approach.

Xander set the book and drink down on the coffee table. He then lifted Spike's jean-clad legs and slipped underneath them to sit on the couch before repositioning them.

Spike felt warmth searing into him from where he lay on top of the human. Spike exhaled a deep breath out of his nose as he stared at Xander who's hot hands gripped the Vampires shin thru the fabric.  
Xander reached for his book and settled himself.

Spike watched from where he lay as Xander pulled open his book, resting it on Spike's legs, and started to read.

As Xander took a sip, Spike glanced at the human's friends out of his peripheral vision. No one was paying them any attention. Spike refocused on Xander. He took his time perusing the human.

Xander, feeling the scrutiny, looked up and smiled at Spike before once again becoming captivated by his book.

Spike closed his eyes and let himself get lost in thought as the occupants of the room read in silence. Listening to Xander's heartbeat, Spike noticed an increase. His eyes flew open as warm calloused fingertips crept up under his shirt. Xander caressed Spike's side absently and Spike felt like he was on fire.

Xander turned to look at Spike with a small smile and Spike stared back. Xander had to look away from the lust in the vampire's eyes. When he glanced back the vampire had closed them.

Xander turned back to his book and continued to read and caress the vampire.

Relishing in the sensations tracing across his flesh, Spike soon fell asleep under his pet's ministrations.

 

When Spike woke he was still covering Xander with his lower body.

Spike stayed still and silent and listened for who else was in the room. Xander's hands were still on him, one hand on his thigh, saturating Spike's skin with warmth. Spike wondered how long the hand had been sitting there. Wondered how long it would take for his pet to warm him completely. He had to blink open his eyes as he wondered how long it would take for Xander to warm him from the inside out. He knew he'd never find out.

  
Spike sniffed the air and half sat up. He looked around and caught Xander's eye.

"Where's Angelus?' Spike croaked before clearing his throat.

"He's upstairs," Xander said.

Spike nodded and laid back. He stared at his pet in thought. Xander looked away from Spike and down at the rock in his hand.

Spike realized the book was no longer perched on his legs. Instead, Xander held one of the green stones.

"Whatcha got, Pet?" Spike said.

Xander stared at the rock and swallowed, "Why don't you tell me?"

"It's called a Crubela stone," Spike said.

Xander nodded and turned the stone over in his hands. Spike moved into a sitting position next to the human.

Xander turned his head to stare at Spike, "What's so important about this?"

Spike pulled Xander in for a kiss. After a second, Xander relaxed and reciprocated.

"Where's the necklace, pet?" Spike asked when he pulled away.

Xander looked confused but he got up and grabbed the clear crystal Torc and retook his seat beside the vampire.

"Here," he said.

Spike took the offered necklace and he watched the three fish swim in their captivity. He then placed the necklace around Xanders' neck and clasped it.

"We already know that there's a prophecy about you written on these stones, Spike," Xander said.

Spike nodded, "Yeah, but you yourself haven't translated them. You'll see different text."

"Wait! What?" Xander said as he looked shocked at the rock in his hand.

Xander felt the magic of the Torc focus his mind and vision. He watched as the symbols swirled and translated into English.

"The sleeper awakens to commence the purge of Alterna." Xander read aloud.

Xander looked at Spike, "What does that mean?"

"Means you, Pet. You're the sleeper." Spike stared at Xander.

"Me? Wait. How do you know all this?" Xander asked.

"Because when Angel staked me, I remembered everything. Everything about the prophecy. Everything about the spell making me forget the prophecy..." Spike said.

Spike recalled the betrayal he'd felt at the time. High off his first slayer kill. He'd been adamant about sparking the prophecy. He had become fanatical. He'd only cared about one thing, hunting slayers to fulfill his destiny. Angelus and Alaric had bewitched him to save him from himself. With hindsight, Spike was actually thankful that he hadn't spent over a century hellbent on hunting Slayers.

"When I got turned it was nothing so simple as exchanging blood and going off on murderous rampages like the council tells you," Spike said, "Instead, I got inducted into a royal bloodline of Vampires. Vampires big on rituals and blood magic. A whole new world that I remember fondly and I can't wait to show you in three days." Spike said with a wistful smile.

Xander stared at Spike who continued.

"Anyway, I think it was around 1888, Angel had Alaric put a spell on me to tame me. I don't think he meant for it to last 80 years. It was only a punishment. But then Angel snacked on a gypsie and never returned to remove the spell. And not knowing it existed, or that Alterna existed, I didn't know what I didn't know... I forgot everything about that life. Everything about my past, my lineage and absolutely everything about the prophecy. He made me completely forget that Alterna existed. I lost 80 years of my memories. My life..."

Spike trailed off as he stared into Xander's eyes. He marveled at the green color the Torc infused his pet's normally brown orbs.

"Angelus and Alaric banished me from Alterna because I was obsessed with hunting Slayers. So consumed with it, I was a menace to myself and others. All I wanted was to set off my prophecy."

"You were gunning for Buffy when you showed up here, weren't you still obsessed then?" Xander said.

Spike pursed his lips. That was a loaded question, "Yeah. But not like before. As a fledgling, my whole purpose in life was to set off my prophecy. But when I came to Sunnyhell, my whole purpose in life was taking care of Drusilla. Killing a Slayer was just neat. Them being the best fighters also made for an exciting challenge. I didn't understand why I was drawn to them. I didn't remember."

"So, you remembered, when Angelus staked you?" Xander said, "What happened?"

Spike stared at his human, "I woke up in Alterna."

'In the vampire Dimension?"

"Yeah," Spike said, "You should translate the rest of the stones, pet."

Xander bit his lip and nodded. He reached for a pad of paper and pen to begin annotating the stones.

 

Spike stood and crept upstairs to find Angel sitting in Giles' loft. The older vampire sat in a leather chair reading a tiny book. Spike sat down on the chair opposite and stared at his Sire until Spike winced. He could feel Angel rooting around in his head. Even though the act of mind reading didn't hurt, it irked Spike.

"Would you stop that?" Spike growled.

Angel set his book down, though he kept his place with a finger. He looked at the blond.

"Only if you tell me what you mean to say," Angel said.

Spike propped his chin on his hand and looked to the side. The gem of Amara glinted in the lamplight as Spike moved. Spike's eyes flicked to Angel to see he'd noticed it as well. Angel held out his hand and Spike sighed as he took the ring off. He tossed it towards Angel who caught it and put it in his pocket.

Spike sighed.

"I mean to chat about Xander being a dick once he's turned," Spike said.

"You'll be able to handle it," Angel replied before raising his book again. A clear dismissal.

Spike knew that he would fulfill his side of the prophecy. He would bring Xander over to Alterna, across the Sands of Ezra. They would start the ritual and Spike would turn his human. Spike knew he would do it. He'd been waiting for his whole unlife for this. He wanted the prophecy to be fulfilled... He just didn't want to turn Xander into a vampire.

"I don't want him to lose his soul, Angelus. Can we curse him, like you?" Spike asked.

Spike hadn't really thought it through before he'd asked and suddenly thoughts swamped him.

If Xander got cursed with a soul, the soul would have a happiness clause. Thus, Spike could never be with his pet, for fear of making him happy.

Angelus kept reading his book, but he murmured lowly, "You will turn Xander, and make him your Childe. Otherwise, the two worlds collide. There is no other way, William."

Spike growled as he contemplated his future.

He felt backed into a corner. He couldn't have Xander as a human because of the impending prophecy. And he wouldn't be able to have his pet love him as a demon either since demon Xander was nothing like human Xander. And if Xander got cursed with a soul, sure he'd be the same lovely personality but Spike wouldn't be able to be with him then either, for fear of making him happy and losing the soul.

Spike rose from his chair and stormed out of the room. He stomped down the stairs and towards the front door. He needed a smoke. He stopped himself from opening the door realizing it was daytime. He clenched his teeth and looked heavenward in frustration.

Cornered again, he spun and looked around.

Xander was staring at his notepad. The necklace was off. Spike walked over to him and sat next to him. "Finished, pet?"

Xander looked up at Spike with wide eyes, "I don't understand this."

Spike read the boys notepad.

The sleeper awakens to commence the purge of Alterna.  
The Aurelius heir welcomes the sleeper as Childe on St. Vigeous  
Heir and sleeper are bound as Alterna's gift.

"Your prophecy sounds better than mine, Pet," Spike said.

Xander licked his lips and shook his head, "I still can't believe there's a prophecy with us in it."

Spike twisted to that he was facing his human. He stared into his brown eyes and smiled, "We have three days of you being human, Pet. What do you want to do?"

Xander's heart started beating fast and Spike thought the boy afraid until the pheromones blew him over. Spike smirked.

"Except that, pet. I'm not allowed to fuck you or feed on you until the ritual."

Xander took a breath and looked away. Spike admired the red hue that crept up the human's neck. He forced the human to look at him again and then kissed him.

The two kissed until Angel walked down the stairs. Spike pulled back and glared at the older vampire who raised his eyebrow and held up his hand that held the Gem of Ammara.

Spike shut his glare down quick and tried to affect a pleading expression. Angel rolled his eyes in exasperation but tossed the ring to Spike before he went back upstairs.

Spike put on the ring and laced his fingers with his human, "So, what do you want to do with the last days of your life?"

Xander bit his bottom lip as he thought. He shook his head.

"It feels like a lot of pressure to live the rest of my life in three days," Xander babbled as he stared at the Gem of Amara, "So let's starts with some sun, cuz I know I'll miss that. I don't think you'll be too keen on sharing that fancy ring."

Spike took the ring off and put it on Xander's hand that he held. He stared into the human's eyes.

Xander looked down with a small smile.

"Let's go for a walk around the seawall, get some ice cream and figure it out from there," Xander said.

Spike smiled and took back the ring, "As you wish."

Xander's eyes shone into Spikes, "The Princess Bride?"

Spike smiled and tugged Xander up by the hand, "Of course"

 

  
Bren sat on the sofa. He could see his master brooding through the french doors. Alaric had left him earlier and walk out onto the balcony. The vampire leaned against a marble column, staring out at the night sky.

Bren knew why Alaric was introspective now that they were back in Alterna. Alaric wasn't allowed to leave the vampire dimension again until the next prophecy. And who knew when that was.

Bren felt sympathy for his master. He knew that the vampire hadn't been back to earth since the 1950's. This last stint, two weeks in a horrible little town like Sunnydale, was hardly enjoying his time on earth.

Bren didn't fully understand how Alterna worked, but he knew it was dying. It had been dying since created. Constantly sucking energy. All Bren knew about Alterna was that Alaric's presence was the only thing that stopped the dimension from exploding in a vacuum.

Bren knew that the sacrifice Alaric paid to keep his mother's world alive took its toll. The vampire was miserable. He was stuck here. Day after day, year after year, waiting. Hoping that one day he himself would appear in a bloodline prophecy deeming his price paid. That he may one day be free to walk the earth.

Bren tentatively approached his master. The large vampire extended his arm without looking and the blond human snuggled up against him.

Bren tilted his neck, offering himself to his master. He gazed over the balcony to the town saturated in the darkness below as Bren felt his master relax.

He looked up at the stars and took a deep breath.

"When will you turn me?" Bren asked.

"When I'm ready," Alaric replied.

Bren winced as fangs slid into his neck, "It feels like it's time. I don't want to get too old."

"You won't," Alaric said as he licked up Bren's neck.

"What if you get the prophecy from me?" Bren asked.

Alaric stiffened behind him and spun Bren around and the Vampire's inky black eyes bore into his.

"You will sit by my side, Bren," The vampire said.

Bren glanced at his master's mouth, dripping with life. He forced a smile and averted his eyes.

"I know you worry about me," Alaric said, "but remember that this is my trial. Try not to worry. I hope, I wait. I'll tend the world, as I always have..."

Alaric licked the drips from the human's neck and whispered, "It'll be much more fun with you by my side, though."

Bren smiled and then jumped with a laugh. He spun around to watch as fireworks went off across the city's nightscape.

Bren grinned up at Alaric, "It's starting!"

Alaric forgot his own troubles as he took in his lover's excitement. Alaric had seen every bloodline prophecy celebration since they'd first begun over a millennia ago. This was Bren's first. Alaric watched his human as the black sky rained with fiery lights.

 

A foghorn honked in the distance and Xander heard boats creak as they sloshed against the docks. Xander and Buffy stood alongside Spike and Angel on the shore. It was the night of Saint Vigeous and the moon illuminated them as well as the vast inky black ocean.

Angel pulled two small hourglass's full of sand out of his coat pocket. He passed one to Spike.

Angel grabbed Buffy's hand and asked her if she was ready. She nodded, not looking sure at all. Angel crushed the tiny trinket in his palm and the two winked out of existence.

Xander gulped, "I guess we're next."

Spike grabbed Xander's hand, laced their fingers and kissed him.

"Trust me. Hold on, Pet." Spike said.

Xander heard the crack of glass and then all he could see was darkness.

Blind, Xander glanced around and felt sick. He knew he was moving but he was unable to sense what direction was up. Was he swimming? Xander started to panic and he felt his hand squeezed. Xander tried to calm himself down as his head filled with weird sounds. He tried to hear better but he couldn't make anything out. Was there even a sound?

Xander felt pulled by a hand in his own. He didn't know how long he swam or walked or moved, but he couldn't move at all. Xander felt like he was in quicksand.

Xander's lungs started to strain and he felt he couldn't breathe as his whole body froze. Xander felt the hand grip him and pull. Xander held on for dear life. He felt like if he let go he would die.

Xander gasped for air as his head emerged and he blinked sand out of his eyes. Spike lifted him out of a small pool of sand.

Xander's lungs protested and he gasped for air. He heaved in breath after breath as he held on to Spike. Xander glanced around the small earthen room they'd shown up in.

"We made it?" Xander asked.

Spike nodded, "Welcome to Alterna, Pet."

Xander stood up and brushed the sand off of his clothes. Spike reached out and brushed the sand out of his hair.

Xander smiled at Spike until he blinked in shock, "Woah, something's pulling me here."

Spike nodded, "That's the sleeper in you. Has a job to do, don't it?"

"Guess so." Xander said, "Where's Buffy and Angel?"

"Awaiting us in the ritual room," Spike said. He pulled Xander by the hand and through a maze of underground caves.

Xander gaped as he walked. He knew he was underground because the roof, walls, and floors were all stone. The architecture caught his appreciative eye. Every accent made from wood, metal or glass. Elaborate ornate carvings scared the walls here and there. As did a multitude of tapestries, paintings, and green plants. There was no apparent electricity and Xander felt like he'd gone back in time to see torches on the walls and candle in sconces.

Xander followed Spike down a hallway and stopped walking as he felt a tugging behind his navel. He felt like a fish hooked on a line.

Xander felt within his bones that it would be futile for him to go in the wrong direction.

Spike turned back to Xander and his eye's widened in surprise. He licked his lips, "Guess it's time for you to do your thing then."

Xander nodded, "How'd you know?"

"Your eyes are green," Spike watched the uncertainty wash over the human's features, "Do you know where to go?"

Xander shrugged, "No. No idea. I'm going by gut feelings here"

"Alright, we'll just... I dunno, walk around," Spike said

"Okay," Xander said as he took Spike's hand and headed in the direction his gut led him.

Spike and Xander approached a large carved wooden door. The door was inset in the underground stone.

"In there," Xander said as he pointed.

"The blood caves," Spike said as he reached for the door handle.

Spike held the heavy door for the human and Xander entered.

"Bloodcaves?" Xander asked.

Spike snorted, "You'll be fine, Pet."

Spike saw the cave was empty save for one other human and Spike decided to stay back near the entrance as the Xander approached Alaric's pet, Bren.

The blonde human stood in front of the statue of Kitty Renolds. Spike leaned back against the wall as he listened to the two humans talk.

"Hey," Xander said, "I didn't know you'd be here."

Bren turned away from the statue. He watched Xander as he approached to stand by his side.

"In Alterna? Or here for this?" The blond human asked.

"Both, I guess."

Bren shrugged, "Well, get on with it, then."

Xander looked confused, "I don't know what I'm supposed to do."

Xander stared at the statue in front of him. It appeared that there were chains of scrolling text crosshatched all across the stone. Red, Green, Blue, and Yellow. Xander knew the red said Aurelius, but he wished he had the Torc to read what the other colors said.

Bren huffed out a breath and reached out and pulled Xander in for a kiss. Xander sucked in a gasp as Bren's lips touched his. His mind zeroed in on a vision of himself floating up out of his body.

"Oi!" Xander heard Spike call out.

Xander looked around and watched as Spike rushed towards Xander's body.

Xander took a second to realize that he was no longer in his own body. He was watching it from above. Xander tried to pat himself down and felt like he was basically a set of invisible floating eyeballs. He could only watch the scene unfold.

Xander saw Spike cross the room to catch his unconscious body as it fell to the stone floor. Spike set Xander down and then scuttled back and away as green mist started pouring out of the human.

Bren and Spike stared as they kept backing up and out of the mist's growing radius.

Xander stared down at himself from high up in the air. He watched as the green mist spread out of his body, out of his pores and out of his lungs. Large bursts of the mist exhaled out of him until he was clear of it.

The green mist swirled above him coalescing into a more condensed cloud before the green cloud enveloped the statue.

Xander blinked and he was back in his body. He sat up and looked up at Spike who was by his side in an instant.

"Well, that was anti-climatic," Bren said as he sauntered closer.

Spike helped Xander up.

"Was that it then? You're bits done?" Spike said.

Xander shrugged and stared at the statue as he brushed the dust off the butt of his pants, "I have no idea. I can't see the colors and designs anymore, "

Xander inspected Spike's skin and then glanced back at the statue seeing the plain grey stone.

"I think I was just astrally projecting," Xander said.

Bren tilted his head as he stared at Xander. Then he clapped his hands together once.

"Well. See you around," Bren said and he strode to the exit.

Spike and Xander watched the blond human leave. Spike shook his head, "Weird one, isn't he?"

Xander nodded and sighed in agreement as he leaned against Spike. The vampire led him from the cave.

 

Faith stood pressed against the invisible partition in the underground cavern. She watched as Xander fell to the ground and the green mist swirled around the statue. She felt the air change in her room and she spun around to see the purple portal wink out of existence.

Faith turned back to see Spike carrying Xander from the cavern. She smiled. The portal closing meant she would be able to leave. She was exuberant and couldn't wait until Penn showed up.

 

There was a shrine of candles in the center of the room and Buffy sat in front of Angel staring at them flickering. She sat between Angel's spread thighs. The two of them perched on a sofa waiting for Spike to come and drink from her. Buffy licked her lips. She was nervous. There was a vampire in the room that Buffy had never seen before who spoke to Angel in another language. It bothered Buffy but she tried to focus on the candles in the middle of the table.

"Penn. Angelus." Spike said as he entered, "Go sit with Buffy, Pet."

Xander walked over to Buffy and sat next to her and Angel on the couch.

"Hey," He said

"Hey Xan," Buffy smiled.

"It's time." The vampire Penn stated.

Xander looked at Spike. The vampire was staring at him.

Spike moved across the room to Buffy and smirked down at her, "Time for that donation, Slayer."

Buffy tilted her neck. Spike bit into her throat and swallowed a few gulps before pulling away.

Spike couldn't believe how good Slayers blood tasted. It was heavenly.

Angel caught Buffy's upper arms and held her in his lap. Spike grabbed Xander by the arm and dragged him from the room.

Xander turned back as he got pulled out of the room. He saw Buffy kick out and struggle as Angel bit into her throat and started drinking from her.

"What the hell?" Xander said as he tried to struggle away from Spike.

Spike held fast and maneuvered Xander back towards the cave with the statue. He manhandled Xander inside the cave and then shoved the scrappy human away from him. "Will you quit it?" Spike growled.

"What the hell-" Xander raged and then stopped as he watched the vampire named Penn follow them into the cave.

Xander heaved in scared breaths as he glanced at Spike.

Spike rolled his eyes at Xander, his little white knight, and walked across the room. He stood beside the cave wall. Penn walked up next to him and said an incantation in another language.

Xander gulped as the cave wall wavered and disappeared. He saw Faith standing there between a bed and a weapon rack.

Faith stepped forwards and glanced at Penn. She then tilted her neck as she stared at Spike and didn't resist as the vampire fed from her.

Spike forced himself to push the girl away and Penn crowded around the raven-haired slayer pulling her against him as he bit into her throat. Unlike Buffy, Faith didn't fight. Instead, she wrapped her arms around the vampire and held on.

Spike turned to Xander, daring him to start freaking out again.

Xander felt the hair on the back of his neck stand up and he stared up at Spike. He bit his bottom lip and watched as the demon approached. Xander stood still. It was now or never. He was going to die. He gulped.

Spike stood in front of Xander and reached up to grab his hair and wrench his head to the side. Spike bit into his neck and Xander winced in pain as Spike swallowed him down.

Unable to do anything but fade, he held onto the vampire until his body went lax. Tears leaked out of his eyes as he grew cold. The last thing he felt before death took him was pressure on his lips and something trickling down the back of his throat.

 

The room was deathly silent while Spike fed Xander his blood. He watched as Penn lifted Faith and set her in the twin bed and laid down next to her.

Spike lifted Xander as if he was precious cargo and traversed the castle until he found the ritual room. He kicked the door closed behind him and reverently set Xander down on the bed shaped alter.

Spike then started preparing for the ritual as he waited for his childe's second birth.

Spike walked thru the motions of the ritualistic chanting. He'd devesting both himself and Xander of clothes. He' drawn sacred patterns on their skin with enchanted blood. All he needed to do was wait for Xander to wake up

As soon as Xander's eyes blinked open, he sat up and tried to get off the bed.

"Stay," Spike commanded.

Xander lowered his eyes and did as he told. Xander looked down at himself and saw that he was naked. Unembarrassed, he licked his lips and he looked at Spike's naked body from under his lashes. He couldn't help himself from becoming aroused.

Spike could see the demon take control as Xander's face shifted. Spike finished his verse of chant and crawled up the bed to loom over Xander. He stared down at his new child and smiled.

Xander was straining against himself. He wanted to look up at his master, yet the demon within him wouldn't let him. He felt unworthy. The demon told him to take anything his master would give to him. To not complain. To be reverent. That Spike was his god now and that he belonged to Spike to do anything he wanted.

Xander waited, not daring to raise his eyes.

Spike lowered his body on top of his new Childe and leaned forward to captured Xander's mouth with his own.

Xander kissed his master. He tried to help and entice Spike as much as he could without upsetting the power balance. Xander raised himself up into every kiss and caress like an eager cat.

Xander let himself get wrapped up in Spikes kisses. As he relaxed, his thighs fell open and Spike nestled closer. Xander tilted his neck in offering as his erection pulsed with need against his master. There was nothing he could do about it. He was at Spike's mercy. Spike owned him.

"I claim your life, as your Master. You're mine." Spike said into Xander's neck.

Xander shivered.

When Spike bit into him, Xander orgasmed. He'd never experienced anything like it, the pain and pleasure of feeding his master. He blacked out and came to blinking up at Spike. Xander's mouth went dry.

Xander stared up into his Sire's eyes and he couldn't look away, entranced. Spike was his Sire. His maker. Spike had shared his demon with him. Xander swallowed as he felt a depth of emotion he couldn't explain.

Spike bit his own wrist and held it out to his new Childe. Xander drank the blood, closing his eyes in bliss. Xander could never have prepared for the taste of blood as a vampire. He'd tasted it as a human, and it was disgusting. Yet as a vampire. Xander felt himself grow hard again as the neck wound healed. Spike pulled his wrist away and replaced his wrist with his lips to keep kissing.

Xander sighed into the kiss. He undulated against his sire in bliss as he contemplated the difference between Spike's blood and his own. Xander moaned as he cut his tongue on Spikes fang and they frenched it back and forth. Xander could never have known or expected blood to taste so divine to vampire senses. Xander could see why many vampires were blood fiends. The act of sharing blood with his maker was sensual and heady.

Spike moaned into Xander's mouth as he ground his lips into his Childe's. He was rutting faster and faster against Xander, gliding against Xander causing more and more friction. Xander felt his own pleasure mounting as Spike's shaft rubbed alongside his own. And then Spike was coming and biting into Xander's neck again.

Confusing pleasure and pain, Xander couldn't help himself as his body convulsed again and he fell back.

"Wow!" Xander said.

Breathing harshly the two stared at one another.

Spike raised himself to move off of Xander and lay beside him. As he shifted he gasped as magic washed down his spine. His eyes flew open and he grabbed his chest. Xander stared at him, scared and confused.

"Are you ok?" Xander said.

"Yeah," he said.

Spike laid back as his eye's widened with shock. His mind and body flooded with so much emotion he felt his eyes water. His chest felt as if it was a filling up with a balloon.

Spike turned to look at Xander and felt a familiar itching under his skin as if he needed to visit the blood caves. Spike was so beyond full with blood from the drinking the Slayers and draining Xander that he knew with abject clarity that the extra feelings weren't his own. Spike tried to immerse himself further into Xander to see what his Childe was thinking.

Spike blinked and looked away from Xander after he tried to read his thoughts. He'd only seen rapidly flashing imagery, none of which he couldn't focus on.

"The ritual must be complete," Spike said.

Spike pulled at the alter sheet and used it to clean Xander and himself. He then pulled Xander into his arms and tried to convey how he felt through the bond. He felt no change in Xander and Spike made a mental note to talk to Angelus to learn more about the mystical Sire-Childe bond. Angelus had done the mind reading to Spike enough that Spike had thought it would be easy.

Spike yawned and pulled Xander into a spooning position.

"We didn't have sex," Xander said.

"We will, Pet. Want to take you home first."

Xander rolled over, "Home?"

Spike blinked up at Xander, "Yeah... I can take us there now. If you want."

Xander bit his lip. His eyes were bright.

"Yeah. Let's go now."

Spike pushed himself up with a smile. The two got dressed and Spike led them from the underbelly of the castle out into a crisp cool night.

Xander looked around as Spike pulled him over dirt and cobblestone streets. Xander reaffirmed that there was no electricity in Alterna, as there were no streetlights.

They entered a gate and went up a path and entered a small house. Spike stayed silent as Xander looked around and took in the place.

"Wow. You live here?" He asked as he stepped forward and looked around.

"Yes. So do you." Spike said.

When Xander turned to look at Spike.

"I mean, we can find a new place, too, if you don't like it," Spike said.

Xander licked his lips as he approached Spike, "This is fine." He said.

Xander wrapped his arms around Spike's neck and gazed up at him.

Spike took Xander's lips in his own as his hands slid around his waist.

They were pulling each other's clothes off as Spike backed Xander into the bedroom with his mouth.

"I want to feel you," Xander said as Spike kissed down his neck. "Please."

Spike hummed as he pushed Xander back on the bed. He pulled off Xander's pants and then he undid his own as he stared down at his new Childe.

"I want to sip you like a vintage wine, Pet," Spike said.

He stepped out of his jeans and crawled up Xander's body. Xander stared up into Spike's eyes and tilted his neck. Spike bit him with no preamble and Xander bucked up into his Sire.

"Mmm, Master," Xander said.

Spike shivered and moaned. He lifted his head, mouth dripping blood all over the bed and Xander as he stared down at his lover.

Xander lifted himself up to share the blood and he sucked on Spike's tongue. Spike gripped both of Xander's wrists and held him down as he rocked against him. He growled and bit into the other side of Xander's neck.

Insensate, Xander keened as his body was set on fire.

 

Spike blinked awake and smiled down at Xander curled against him. Spike's heart filled. He closed his eyes and relished in the fact that he had everything he had ever wanted laying in his arms. He'd waited for the Childe laying in his arms for over 200 years. Spike hugged Xander and sniffed him and smiled as he recalled their passion the night before.

Spike kissed Xander's neck and the brunette blinked open chocolate brown eyes.

"Hi,"

"Hello, pet." Spike grinned.

Xander licked his lips and gazed at his maker.

"I mean to see Angelus this morning," Spike said, "Was thinking you'd like to visit Buffy."

Xander nodded.

"Let's shower and head up to the castle, then."

  
Spike took Xander to the Castle. They overhear Buffy and Angel fighting and Spike decided on a detour. Spike led Xander into the depths of the castle to the throne room and introduced his Childe to the Vampire King.

After Spike ordered Xander to donate blood to Alaric, he ordered Xander to stand outside. Spike then implored Alaric to teach him how to read his Childe's mind.

Alaric explained it was different for everyone but to meditate within himself and to seak out the bond.

Alaric had him try it.

Spike closed his eyes and concentrated. He reached out and felt for his Childe within himself. He opened his eyes and looked around seeing through Xander's eyes.

Spike could see the guard in the hall and the painting on the wall. Spike blinked and lost the vision.

He looked up at Alaric and thanked him before collecting Xander and returning home to rechristen their bed.

  
Spike was staring down at his new Childe, sheathing his penis into Xander repeatedly as he reached out for their bond within himself.

Rather than seeing himself through Xander's eyes, Spike instead found himself filled with desire and lust. His whole being was suffused with love.

Spike watched Xander stiffen and orgasm, rocking back and forth on his hard prick. Spike was overcome with ecstasy and he broke the link as he reached forward and bit into Xander's throat. He drank as he rutted into Xander. Pressing him into the bed as he came deep within him.

Spike pulled his head back and kissed Xander. He kissed down the brunette's throat and rested his chin on his shoulder. Their stomachs slid together as Spike shifted.

"Will you draw us a bath, Luv?" Spike said.

Xander nodded and waited until Spike rolled off of him before standing and leaving the room.

Spike sighed and threw his arm over his face as he lay on his back upon the bed. Spike loathed admitting it but he had a new appreciation for Angelus. As Spike had connected to Xander through the bond while fucking him he'd seen with exact clarity what the Sire/Childe bond was capable of.

Spike had a one-way link with his Childe. Telepathy, empathy, location. Spike, having never created a Childe before, hadn't known it could be like this.

Spike loved looking into Xander's thoughts. He loved feeling his love's emotions. And Spike vowed as he lay there, that he would use restraint on himself and not dive into them without due cause. He wanted Xander to have privacy. And he also knew why Angelus had never revealed how the link worked until now. Spike wouldn't reveal it to Xander either.

"Tub's ready," Xander said from the doorway.

"Comin'," Spike said as he joined his Childe. He grabbed Xander around the waist in passing and kissed him.

"I can't believe I've finally found what I've always wanted." Spike murmured.

Xander kissed Spike again as they stepped back into the bathroom.

 

Xander followed Spike into a conference room in the castle. Spike sat next to his Sire. Angelus was already seated, sneering at a petulant Buffy sitting beside him. Spike assumed she was still pissed off at being a daywalker.

Xander sat next to Spike. Penn and Faith showed up, soon followed by Alaric and Bren. Everyone took a seat except for Alaric.

"We were successful. The portal closed. Alterna purged itself and burned off two bloodlines. The sands of Ezra are moving again. And the powers have created daywalkers."

Angel gaped at Alaric, "Two bloodlines purged?"

"Yes, the Ammazza line and the Augustus line," Alaric said.

Spike blinked and turned his full attention on the Vampire King.

"Your brother and sisters bloodlines?" Spike asked.

Alaric nodded and explained.

"Antonia and Darius have been gone for a very long time, their bloodlines were a burden on Alterna."

Spike gulped.

Angel nodded, "I understand."

Alaric tilted his head, "Do you? Because I was fine with the way things were. I cared for the other bloodlines -- my brothers Childer, as if they were my own." Alaric paused and glanced at Bren.

"Now, the two empty thrones belong to the daywalkers to use as they desire. They are now the queens of Alterna." Alaric said.

Angel opened his mouth. Buffy made to speak also, but Alaric overrode them both.

"Alterna is changing as we speak. The Sands of Ezra have restarted. They're open at all times for Daywalkers. There are no time restrictions either, so Faith and Buffy may move between worlds as they wish."

"As will their childer", Bren put in.

Alaric smiled down at his human. He glanced at Angelus. "As head of your bloodline, you must either rule or Abstain from the throne."

Angelus bowed his head, "I will rule."

Alaric nodded and turned to Spike, "William, you and your Childe are bound to Alterna for a 4-year term."

Spike nodded. He wasn't displeased with the news, he wanted to stay in Alterna. Spike turned to look at Xander who was looking between Buffy and Angelus. He wondered how Xander would take the news.

Spike meditated and sought out his Sire link. As soon as he concentrated on it, he got blasted with Xanders feelings. The amount of want and desire Xander harbored for him was astounding. Spike averted his gaze to Angel to gather his bearings.

Spike concentrated on Xander again. He felt for the link within. He tried to focus and then he was hearing his childe's thoughts. Spike sat in awe as he listened in.

Xander was thinking about how Buffy felt about Angelus being bound to Alterna indefinitely. Xander was also grateful that Spike and himself were only trapped there for four years.

Spike withdrew from his childe's thoughts and listened as Faith stated that she wanted to stay in Alterna, with Penn.

"What?!" Buffy balked.

"Whatever, B, Penn's always been super honest with me... and I like him." Faith said.

Alaric interrupted, "Actually Ladies, if I may speak with you. We have a few things to discuss regarding Alterna."

Both women nodded and Alaric dismissed everyone.

Penn and Angelus drew away in different directions and Spike took Xander's hand. He led his new Childe down the central staircase and out of the castle. They went for a moonlit walk.

 

"Ladies," Alaric said as he took a seat opposite them, "You both have been bequeathed thrones in Alterna. One Yellow, One Blue. My throne is green, Angelus' Red. Each throne rules a quadrant of Alterna. Your quadrants at the moment are completely empty. Purged, save for a ton of ashes I suspect."

Faith and Buffy listened intently.

"Since Faith has decided to stay, you both must decide which realm you would like, either the blue Ammazza realm or the Yellow Augustus realm."

Faith and Buffy glanced at one another. Buffy shrugged.

Faith turned to Alaric, "I'll take the Ammazza realm, the blue throne."

Alaric nodded, "So it will be. Now, to travel to your own realm you would use the sands of Ezra. As you enter, think of the color of the realm you wish to enter and you'll show up in that realm's citadel."

Alaric looked at the two girls, "I have to admit, I'm not sure how you get back here, as you're not vampires."

Buffy shrugged, "We'll research it from the other side, I guess."

"I'll give you this," Alaric said as he pulled a small hourglass out of his pocket, "It's a one way portal to the Sands from earth. You'll need to be near a mystical nexus point for it to work."

Buffy accepted the small golden hourglass.

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I have more prophecy business to attend to." Alaric stood.

Faith stood and bowed. Buffy followed her lead and the two left the room.

 

Buffy stomped into the room she'd been staying in with Angel and flung herself down on the couch. Angel walked in from the bedroom and approached Buffy. He sat down opposite her on the couch.

"I know you're mad," Angel said.

"You have no idea!" Buffy growled.

Angel tried not to read Buffy's thoughts. He took a deep breath.

"I know it was wrong not to tell you..." He said.

Buffy glared, "You're damn right!" She fumed, arms crossed.

"I didn't think you'd help me if I told you that I was going to turn you," he said.

"You're right, Angel. I wouldn't have. So, you lied. You told me that I only had to donate a bit of blood for Spike and Xander's prophecy."

Buffy stood up as she grew enraged, "You never once told me I would actually be a blood sacrifice!"

Buffy started to pace.

Angel tried to stay calm.

"It would have happened, either way, Buffy. Either I convinced you to come here, or I forced you to come here." Angel said from the couch.

Buffy stopped and stared at Angel, "Would you have forced me?"

Angel stared at Buffy, "Yes."

Buffy licked her lips and continued to pace. She started to itch at her hands and she turned to Angel, "I'm going back to Sunnydale."

"I expected as much," Angel said solemnly.

Buffy stared at Angel and then shook her head.

"I can't believe you did this to me, Angel!" Buffy said as she threw her hands up in the air.

"I need some air," Buffy said as she crossed to the door, "Don't follow me."

Angel stared at the door after Buffy left.

 

Buffy's angry speed walk eventually slowed into a normal lazy gate as she stared at the stars in the night sky. She was walking along the outer balcony of the castle. She sat on a bench and looked around.

"Spike!" She called as she saw the back of him.

The blond turned and Buffy gulped as she recognized the vampire king's pet human, Bren.

"Oops! Sorry! Wrong person," Buffy called.

Bren approached Buffy, "Think nothing of it, your majesty."

Bren bowed and knelt before the blond Slayer.

Buffy laughed nervously, "Woah, this is weird. Can you, um, just sit on the bench normally?"

Bren smirked and took a seat beside her.

"What are you doing out here?"

Buffy shrugged, "Needed some time to think. I'm so angry at Angel. All I want to do is fight with him... But I'm conflicted, too, because he's my sire... and I feel like I'm not allowed to be angry with him... But he lied to me."

"Well, Alaric lied to Angelus to get him to come back to Alterna... So, sometimes people need to lie to get shit to happen?"

Buffy stared at Bren, "What do you mean Alaric lied to Angel?"

"Alaric told Angel that he would finally get to be with you. That you would be his Childe."

"How is that a lie?" Buffy asked.

"It was a lie because I knew then as I know now that you're leaving Alterna and Angel along with it," Bren said, "Alaric needed Angel to set things in motion. We needed him on the throne for his bloodline. So to get him to willingly help us, we promised him you. He crossed over because of that lie. And then, well, once you're in Alterna, you're trapped, unless you're a daywalker that is." Bren chuckled to himself and Buffy didn't know what he found funny.

"Once we got Angel here, Alaric removed the gypsy curse and put Angel in a hell dimension to cool off for a few hundred years."

Buffy blinked, "what?"

"Angel's demon, having been restrained for so long, was berzerk. He wouldn't cooperate with us or adhere to the vampiric law. So Alaric sent Angelus into another dimension - a jail world, where time moves slower. Alaric brought Angelus back to Alterna once he exhibited the proper ratio of soul and demon."

Buffy had to interrupt, "What do you mean soul? You removed his curse, which was his soul, so he's all demon."

Bren squinted at Buffy and shook his head, "No, vampire's are hybrids. Half human. Half a soul."

Buffy suddenly had a bad taste in her mouth.

Bren continued, "Anyway, once Angel's soul and demon merged. Alaric then indoctrinated Angelus with the prophecy and the rest is history."

Buffy took a deep breath as she took it all in.

"Angel still could have told me, I've been helping him with this ploy to get Spike and Xander together from the very beginning. But he lied to me!"

Bren tilted his head, "Maybe because you would act like this?" He said.

Buffy shut her mouth, shocked, "What?"

"Look, Alterna would have disappeared had Angel not turned you. Have you looked around? You're in a city. The Vampire King's capital city. You're in a whole new world, one where you and your dark-haired friend are literally gods. And here you are whining that your sire omitted the fact that he was going to turn you?"

Bren scoffed as he stood. He looked down his nose at Buffy and said, "I only wish I could have your problems."

Bren walked away and Buffy watched him go unable to think of a response.

Buffy took a deep breath as she watched the blond walk off. His white cotton linens blew in the breeze. "I guess there is a lot more going on then I think," she mumbled to herself as she stood.

She turned to look over the balcony at the massive cityscape below her. She really was in a whole new world. She didn't feel like a god though, she felt like her same old self, except for the fact that she now drank blood. Buffy bit her lip as she let that fact settle into her bones.

"Hey, B." Faith said.

Buffy looked up as Faith sidled up next to her fellow daywalker. They bumped arms as she leaned against the railing, "Pretty city, I can't wait to check it out. Been here 2 months and only seen the inside of a cave."

Buffy turned to Faith, "Why are you so okay with everything? Why are you staying here?"

Faith shrugged, "Well, way I see it, I died. A new Slayer's called. I'm off the hook."

Buffy blinked, "Woah, I didn't even think. A new slayer!"

Faith smiled at Buffy's exuberance, "Yeah."

Buffy shook her head, "Wow," She looked out over the city.

"There's nothing left for me on Earth, B. I'm a wanted criminal. This is the best place for me."

Faith didn't like the sad look Buffy gave her so she grinned, "Plus, Penn told me that the realms are magical. Apparently, every time there's a bloodline prophecy there's a magical rift that spit's out random magical items. We plan to go adventuring."

Buffy's eyebrows shot up, "Huh, that actually sounds pretty neat."

Faith smiled, "I'm sure your realm has some cool shit in it too..." She looked over Buffy's shoulder.  
"Anyway, I can see my man, catch you later."

Buffy nodded and watched Faith walk off. She then turned back to look out over the city. She was still mad at Angel, but less so.

She decided to head back to her room and talk with Angel now that she was calmer and she stopped midstride as a piece of conversation with Bren came back to her, "When we removed Angel's curse..." Buffy blinked and continued on her way back to the room.

 

When Spike woke up he found Xander in the backyard. He was laying in the grass baking in the sun. Spike explained as he laid beside the brunette, that in Alterna they're not cursed as they are on earth. That vampires don't fry in the sun.

Xander asked Spike if he will take him on a tour, show him the landmarks and monuments and Vampire lore of Alterna.

Spike agreed to do anything his Childe desired. They had 4 years to fill until they could return to Sunnydale. Until they could return Xander to his family and friends.

"I only miss Willow," Xander said, "I mean, I'm sure Buffy will visit since she can, but I miss Willow already. I can't believe I won't see her for four years."

"Well, Goldie did say she had a thing for Red's power. She'd turn the witch in a second." Spike said.

Xander snickered.

"No, no. We can't set Wills up with Goldie because I'm selfish."

"Who know's," Spike said as he rested his chin on Xander's chest, "Maybe Buffy'll do it."

Xander smacked Spike's back.

"Willow isn't dying. We can wait four years."

Spike smiled, "I'll gladly fill those days of yours, Love."

Xander returned the smile, "You'd better."

 

Spike heard voices as he walked down the hallway. He was about to turn the corner when he recognized Alaric and Angelus in conversation. He stood next to the wall listening.

"What is it, Childe?" Alaric said.

"I couldn't help but notice that you've yet to turn your human," Angelus said.

There was a pregnant pause.

"I will when the time is right," Alaric said.

"what if-?"

"I will when the time is right," Alaric spoke over the other vampire.

Spike watched as Angelus stared at Alaric and then bowed his head.

Spike rounded the corner and approached the two older vampires.

"Sire. Your majesty." Spike bowed to both of them.

Alaric turned to Angelus, "You may leave us."

Angel turned and left. Spike looked up.

"Sire, if I may speak?"

"You may," Alaric said.

Spike bit his lip and stared into the Vampire Kings inky black eyes.

"What if turning your seer is the prophecy turning point and your wasting time being afraid?" he said.

Alaric glared down at Spike and Spike stood his ground. Alaric took a deep breath and Spike lowered his gaze to the bigger vampires chest.

"Leave," Alaric said.

Spike bowed and left the corridor. He saw Angelus evesdropping once he turned the corner and the two of them walked down the hall and away from their King.

Once outside, in the courtyard, Spike turned to Angel, "Angelus! You have to convince him to turn Bren. He could literally BE Alaric's prophecy!"

Angel stared at Spike, "Cut it off, Childe. It isn't our place to tell Alaric to do anything."

"But it could still even be years away, he just has to turn the whelp-"

"Spike! Stop." Angel growled.

Spike bit his lip and nodded before looking off.

"I'll see you later, " Angel said as he walked off.

Spike gave his back a two finger salute.

 

Alaric turned Bren that night. He hadn't wanted to. But after following William and watching him talk with Angelus in the courtyard, he'd searched their minds while they talked.

Angelus thought Bren would give Alaric a prophecy, but Spike was who changed Alaric's mind. Spike actually understood Alaric's fears. Fears of losing the warm human and trading up for a cold demon. But Alaric knew Spike overcame his own human's change.

Alaric revealed to Bren, before he drank from him, that he was afraid.

Bren looked up at Alaric with absolute love and asked him, "What are you afraid of?"

"That you'll lose the sight, once I turn you,"

"Be brave," Bren said simply.

Alaric drank Bren then and while he swallowed his human dry he shared a vision with Bren. The last vision he thought he would ever get from the blond.

In the vision. Faith and Buffy sat upon his sibling's errant thrones. Two new queens. Two new bloodlines. The time limits completely gone, for him as well. He's allowed to travel between the realms unlimited. Alaric hears a voice from the powers that be telling him that they release him from his debt of Alterna.

When Bren awoke from his second birth, Alaric made love to him and claimed Bren as his Childe in ritual.

 

Buffy stepped away from Angel and looked up at him, "I'll visit."

"I hope you do," Angel said smiling down at her.

Buffy felt butterflies in her tummy. She clenched her sore pelvic muscles and bit her lip as she imagined Angel on top of her earlier.

Buffy took a deep breath and turned away from her lover. She stepped up to the sand tornado. She closed her eyes and stepped in.

Unconsciously, her vision clouded over with the color yellow and when she opened her eyes she stared around in shock. Buffy hadn't meant to check out the Augustus Realm, but since she was there she decided it was worth it to walk around and take a look.

Buffy felt the silence was eerie. There were piles of ashes everywhere that she knew were dead vampires. She found a pile of ashes that had a ring sitting in the center.

Deciding that she had no idea what sort of magic it might hold she walked past and noticed that this citadel was set up exactly like Alaric's castle.

Buffy walked through the throne room and laughed at herself as she walked up to the dais and sat down on the throne. She could tell it was her's as all the thrones had colored inlays in the arms. The wood felt magic. Buffy sat in the yellow throne and looked over the silent massive room.

She couldn't believe this was hers.

Buffy decided she'd bring Giles here at some point as she traced her way back to the Sands of Ezra portal.

When she stepped through the sandy vortex, she wasn't expecting to appear on the floor of the ocean. Buffy choked and sputtered as she kicked and urged her body to the surface.

Buffy broke the surface and gasped in air. Treading water, she looked around for land. Seeing a light, she started swimming towards it.

 

  
"Stop yelling at me in languages I don't understand!" Xander said.

"If you would just do what I tell you," Spike said thru clenched teeth.

"Look, I'm sorry, I am trying,"

Spike sighed, "I know. Come here, let's try again."

Xander approached Spike and lifted his knife.

"I still don't like that these are super sharp and we're only using tape on the blade," Xander said as he circled Spike.

Spike pointed his own tape covered blade at Xander, "It's better than using a live knife but still sharp enough that you have respect for it. Now come at me, Pet, peel the apple."

"I hate when you call it that, " Xander said as he lunged forward and tried to disarm Spike.

Spike tripped Xander and caught him, taped knife blade pressed against the brunette's throat, "Come on, let's try again."

Xander righted himself and got back into a fighting stance. "We're really going tonight?"

"Yes, " Spike smiled.

Xander grinned and lunged.

 

Angel waited with Spike and Xander at the Sands of Ezra portal. The three of them stared at the Sands as it swirls in a perpetual tornado in one spot. Angel entered it first. Spike followed, pulling Xander along with him.

They all swam up from the bottom of the ocean and waded around in the water.

"Guess it was too much to hope for a new rebirth," Spike said.

Angel smiled, "I don't care. We're back."

Xander was huffing and puffing, "Why the hell is it so hard to swim?"

Spike laughed and reached out an arm, "You have no air pet. You're not buoyant. C'mon. Got some girls to see, don't we?"

Xander's heart filled with elation. He hadn't seen his best friend in four years. He couldn't wait. He struggled to shore and by the time he got there he was huffing and puffing.

"Could've just walked along the bottom, Pet," Spike said.

Xander shook the water out of his ear, "What's the fun in that?"

Spike grabbed Xander's hand and the two walked alongside Angel as they traversed the streets of Sunnydale dripping wet.

  
The three vampires stood on Buffy Summers front porch. They all looked like drowned rats, soaking wet from the ocean. They could hear the tittering of happy women on the other side of the door.

"You think it'll be weird?" Xander asked.

Spike shrugged, "Not as weird as it'll be for Angelus."

Angel growled.

Xander smiled and squeezed Spike's hand.

"Well, here goes nothing."

Xander knocked on the door.

 

 

THE END.


End file.
